Remember
by ShadowYin-Yang
Summary: As a single parent raising twins, parenting is hard for Cloud. Especially if one of them, Sora, decides to run away after a fight. But he didn't expect Sora to run into the last person Cloud wanted to see: His old lover. Aka: Sora and Roxas's other parent
1. I Found You

**So I kind of have writer's block. But I want to write!! It's the most annoying thing ever!**

**How I got this out is beyond me. I'm not even sure if when I'm going to update it and it's not as planned out as my other stories…**

**I have been going for shorter chapters lately but I didn't see a way to cut up this first chapter so I kept it as it is. **

**I obviously don't own Kingdom Hearts. If I did, Riku/Kairi would be canon by now, Vincent wouldn't have been cut, Roxas wouldn't be stuck inside Sora, and it would basically be a yaoi-palooza game. **

* * *

"Later Sora!"

"Bye Roxas!"

"Bye!" The two turned around, waved back, and replied at the same time to their different group of friends before pivoting around again and headed home together.

Sora and Roxas Strife: twins and loved by many. What else is there to say about them?

"Have you found someone else to like yet?" Sora asked his brother who only rolled his eyes.

"Did you?"

"No…"

"Then me neither…"

"I hate our pact sometimes."

"Me too but let's deal with it."

Their pact? They can't date someone if both of them like that same person.

"What do you even see in him?" Roxas asked, bewildered that they like the same person since the two don't even like a lot of the same things to begin with.

"Well…he's…different! And I like different!" Sora replied a smile, "What about you?"

"Well considering the fact he's my best friend kind of helps. It means we've already have things in common and get along great. So in a way, I couldn't really help it," Roxas replied with a shrug,

"So you're saying…I'm supposed to like Riku?" Sora asked innocently and Roxas sighed,

"You don't HAVE to fall for your best friend but its not rare or anything."

"Ooh okay!"

"Besides…even if one of us didn't like him, the other can't date him anyway!"

"Why?" Sora asked with a tilted head,

"Sora! How old is Axel?"

"Um…older than us…we're in high school and he's in college right?"

"Exactly! 1. Axel could go to jail for being in a relationship with a minor. 2. If it's you that likes him and I don't, I wouldn't let you date him anyway! I don't trust him dating someone as innocent as you! And 3. Dad would never accept it any more than me!" Roxas counted to the reasons with his fingers.

"Why?"

"Dad doesn't like Axel. Remember the last and only time we brought him over?"

"…I remember a fire but-"

"And that's all you need to remember!" Roxas cut in. The two found it a perfect way to end the topic when they arrived at their front door.

"Dad! We're home!" Sora called cheerfully and bounced into the house but when he got no reply, his face fell, "I think he's still at work…"

"Well he'll be back soon," said Roxas and closed the door behind him. With a nod, Sora followed Roxas. If Roxas doesn't make the boy do his homework, well, Sora would be failing by now. So their routine after school involves them doing homework together. Although, a lot of the time, Sora just ends up copying his brother's homework anyway.

They would work on homework until they finished or their father calls them down for dinner.

"SORA!!!!" And if he calls you down THAT way, it usually meant you're in trouble.

The two ran downstairs, well Roxas hiding behind Sora, and they slowed down before Sora cautiously approached the kitchen.

"Y-Yeah Dad?" Sora asked nervously. The elder blonde turned around and held up a piece of paper that was previous crumpled,

"What is this? And what was it doing in the trash!?" Cloud exclaimed with the same angry tone that was used to call Sora down.

"Ooh…about that…" Sora completely forgot he tossed his failed math test into the trash yesterday. He was supposed to take it out later but…Axel called.

"You're lucky I'm a tree-hugger or I wouldn't have found this!"

"_You mean he's unlucky," _Roxas thought and couldn't help but chuckle to himself.

"Now explain!" Cloud ordered and crossed his arms.

"Um…I swear, I was going to take it out but I forgot! And well…yeah it's a failed test…" Sora murmured and lowered his head.

"I honestly didn't think I was right when I thought you didn't show me your test was because Roxas did better…by far! How do you get a 30?!"

"I don't know okay?!"

"One more thing…what is this?" Cloud turned the paper over to show a little heart with "Axel+Sora" in it.

"…Oh…now I remember why I threw it out to begin with. I mean other than the bad grade!"

Cloud lightly groaned and nearly slammed the paper down on the table next to him.

"Well I'm telling you right now that you're not EVER going to date that man and you're grounded."

"What?! What about Roxy! He likes Axel too!" Sora pointed behind him.

"Whoa, don't drag me into this!" Roxas protested, poking his head into the kitchen.

"I'm not grounding you because of your…crush...I'm grounding you for the grade! But while I'm at it: Roxas! You can't date Axel either!"

"Hey!!!" Roxas protested.

"It's one failed test! Why do I have to be grounded over that?! It's not like we haven't failed tests before!" Sora pouted and whined.

"Well unlike Roxas, and I know that's who you meant by saying 'we,' he doesn't hide or prolong the inevitable with his tests. He comes right and out and tells me. Yes, he's gotten punished before but because he's more honest with me, I'm lighter on the punishments with him. Now Roxas, that doesn't mean you can slack off!"

"Yes sir," Roxas nodded while Sora only glared at his father and stomped his foot like a child with a tantrum.

"That's not fair! You always side with Roxas on everything! Why do you like him better than me?!"

"Sora! Stop assuming that!" Cloud exclaimed, "Maybe if you're more responsible and act your age, or even a little less selfish, it wouldn't have to be this way!"

"Selfish?!" Sora nearly shrieked, "I'm the most selfless person you'll ever meet!"

"Sora, stop acting like a 10 year-old!" Cloud demanded as the poor man was getting frustrated with Sora.

"…Well that's who I am and people love me for it! Now I know why you like Roxas better than me! I hate you! I bet your lover would've liked me more!" Sora cried and wiped his eyes where tears were about to fall as he ran the stairs.

"Sora!" Cloud and Roxas both called after him.

Sora slammed the door to his room and fell on his bed. Anger as well as extreme amounts of jealousy ran through him. Anger at Cloud and jealousy at Roxas. Roxas has always been better at school in pretty much every subject out there except for probably art which was the only thing Sora seemed to have excelled at when compared to Roxas.

And Sora hated it with every fiber in his body. He loved Roxas and he loved his father but…whenever either of the two crosses with school, everything goes downhill for him.

"Sora!" Roxas called, pounding the door, "Sora! Come on! Don't be like that! Open up!"

Sora didn't reply as he cried into his pillow.

"Sora! Open the door before Dad decides to break it down! And you know he won't be kidding once he decides to!"

Boy was that a good story. Roxas was ironically ten and had a tantrum, locked himself in his room and stubbornly refused to come out, so Cloud broke the door down to give the boy a proper time-out. That might explain why Roxas is better behaved…

But Sora didn't want to give in. He rather have Cloud break the door down.

* * *

"Where's Sora?" Cloud questioned when he heard Roxas coming down the stairs.

"Um…"

"Ugh, forget it. If he wants to act like a baby, I'll treat him like one!" Cloud lightly pulled Roxas away from the stairs and Cloud stomped up the stairs, "Sora! You have ten seconds to open the door now! One!"

Roxas waited anxiously in worry as well as fear as he listened to Cloud count.

"Two! Three! Four!"

Yeah he technically felt for Sora but…Cloud's got a point. Sora many times act and react like a child. Even to the point when it annoys Roxas.

"Five! Six! Seven!"

Especially if the boy is THAT rebellious that Cloud actually has to count to ten! I mean…really?

Roxas remembered when they were younger that Sora thought he was adopted due to the fact that he wasn't a blonde. But the fact that he and Roxas looked identical proved that theory wrong already. Still Cloud never ever spoke of his lover. So whenever Sora uses the 'You like Roxas better' card, it usually does tend to lead to 'I bet your lover would've liked me more!' argument. Unfortunately, after all these years, Sora never caught on that if you mention his lover: Cloud's anger will double.

So as Roxas heard 'ten!' he wasn't sure how bad Sora's punishment will be. Maybe he'll go without dinner…it's not that Cloud would actually do that but whatever he does to scold Sora makes the boy lose his appetite.

However, Roxas did not expect Sora to simply…disappear.

* * *

Footsteps stopped running when the boy vaguely heard his name being called; knowing exactly that it was family. Panting and catching his breath, Sora leaned against a brick building and looked back. The mere act of looking at his house again caused the strong emotions to come back and Sora kept going.

When he and Roxas got separate rooms, he used to sneak out all the time with Riku and then the two would hide out in their tree house for a while. Of course, they got caught eventually when they both accidentally fell asleep in it one night. Cloud threatened to nail the windows shut if he catches him out late at night again. Of course, if he had, then Sora wouldn't of have escaped tonight.

Wandering around in the dark streets, Sora noticed the lack of people out even though there were a fair amount of cars passing him.

Though when he started passing stores, he was happy to finally see people. He was even happier when he spotted someone familiar.

"Hey Demyx!" Sora waved and ran up to the young man leaning against a bike rack.

"Sora? Wow, I thought Roxas was the type to be out at night by himself," Demyx commented and played with Sora's hair.

"What are you doing out here? Are you with Axel?" Sora asked hopefully.

"Oh, I'm just bored and looking for some fun…And Axel? Well I'm not with him but I know where we might find him."

"Really? Where?!" Sora asked excitedly.

"Dude, a bar, you're too young and there's no way we can even fake your age! Hahaha!"

"That's not fair…" Sora cutely pouted.

"Well I was going to head there as soon as the others show up already but you can come until the entrance and I'll find Axel and tell him you're waiting outside."

"Would you?"  
"Sure, why not? You're a good kid. Although…it might be dangerous for you to wait outside by yourself at a bar entrance…especially the one we're going to."

"Huh?" Sora tilted his head in confusion, "Why is it dangerous?"

"Oh Sora," Demyx rolled his eyes, "You're too nice, innocent, and naïve for your own good! Seriously, why are you out here by yourself? I'm actually a bit worried for even leaving you at all!"

"Oh um…I just had a small fight with the family…" Sora shrugged with a light forced smile.

"Sora, I'll tell you right now that running from home won't solve the problem!"

"But Dad's being unfair!" Sora argued but before any more could be said on the topic, the two were approached my older and bigger men that Sora has never met before.

"Whoa, who's this? Is this our sex toy for the night?"

"No! Absolutely not!" Demyx immediately stood up straight and pulled Sora behind him, "He's Roxas's brother. Completely off limits! Axel and Roxas will kill you if you do such a thing!"

"That's Strife's brother? Well alright…come on then!"

"Okey dokey! Come on, Sora! There's no way I'm leaving out here by yourself now! I'm pretty sure Axel is at the bar so come on," Demyx took the boy's hand and everyone else stared at them questionably.

"How cute…Demyx is babysitting!"

"Oh can it, Larxene. Sora's a good kid; I don't want anything bad to happen to him!"

"Aww…" Larxene slowed down on her walk to walk next to Sora and cupped his chin, "He's an adorable little thing! You're right, it would be sad if something terrible happened to him. Good thing Xigbar didn't catch him by himself on our way over!"

"You'd think Xigbar would be able to see enough that he's related to Roxas but…can't trust his sight," Demyx stated with a shrug.

"I heard that!"

Sora only stayed silent as he listened to these young adults talk amongst themselves…mostly himself being the topic which wasn't the most comfortable thing to hear; especially if it's used in the same sentence that had the F-Bomb or 'sex' or 'toy' in it.

And after a while, it definitely began to scare Sora. The boy held onto Demyx's hand even more as he found himself in an unfamiliar area and everyone started acting up.

Sora spotted what-he-assumes was the bar ahead of him. The crowd of people acting like idiots told him so.

"Why don't you guys go look for Axel and tell him Sora's out here," Demyx suggested and they all stared at him.

"Why can't he just wait here himself?" Zexion asked in a monotone voice.

"Hello?! A 15 year-old boy with an adorable face?! If I leave him by himself, I might as well just give him to Xigbar now!"

"Hey take that back!"

"Fine, have it your way…" Zexion replied and they all headed inside.

"…Demyx?"

"Hmm?"

"How come it's safer when any of you guys are by yourselves? Is it because you're all adults?" Sora asked as he stayed closer to Demyx, as he felt people eyeing him and not in a good way.

"Well…it's not exactly any safer but…okay, you know about the birds and the bees right? Good! Well see…Any one of us don't look the most, um, appealing to lustful people. And those of us that are, well, people wouldn't dare approach. And if they do approach whoever's left, those idiots will get beaten up," Demyx summarized.

"Like who? Who would creepy people approach?"

"Um…" Demyx looked up and went into thought, "Well I want to say myself but it has yet to happen…Oh! Larxene has but wow! She beat the crap out of 4 guys one time! It was the scariest, but funniest, thing ever! The looks on their faces! Hahaha! But see…she's woman, so she's often targeted because our society's unfortunately like that. But Larxene can take care of herself and I guess us too. Heck, one time, she nearly castrated a guy that was hitting on Marluxia!"

"Who?"

"Oh yeah, you never met him…don't ask for him, ever," Demyx warned.

"Anyone else?"

"Um…I think Zexion has once but the things he says…are a huge turn-off to people so I guess knowledge can be power," Demyx shrugged, "Axel has too actually. But the difference is that…Axel goes along with it."

"What?!"

"Yeah he's a perv like that. But don't worry! He's noble enough not to touch minors like you and Roxas! Unlike people like Xigbar. Don't ever go near that guy unless myself or Axel is with you!"

Sora only nodded in partial understanding. He never realized how many people out here…need a life. He also never realized how many bad people there are. He's never felt so uncomfortable in a crowd of strangers. Now he was extremely happy that Demyx didn't leave him. Even Sora thinks he'll get kidnapped in less than a second if he was out here by himself.

"Oi, heard you're waiting for me!" Axel called from the entrance and started walking towards them with a cigarette in his mouth.

"Oh, there he is!" Demyx pointed and started pulling Sora along which caused Axel to actually notice Sora was here.

"What the? Sora? What are you doing here?" Axel asked, throwing the cigarette to the side. In a second, Demyx shoved the boy at the red-head,

"He's all yours! Bye!"

"Demyx!" Axel shouted after him but was ignored.

"Hi Axel! I just came to see you! Sorry I didn't mean to drag you out of the bar…but Demyx said I should come because he didn't want to leave me out by myself…" Sora explained.

"Why are you even out by yourself? Especially now?" Axel asked taking his phone out just to check the time.

"Well I…got into a fight with my family…"

"Oh…okay look, um…I can't leave you out here and I'm certainly not taking you in there. There are things you are never meant to see…so I think I'll just take you home."

"What? No! I don't want to go!"

"Sora, now's not the time to act like a rebellious child."

Sora only glared at the man before him,

"That's what my dad said!"

Axel only raised a brow in confusion, wondering if Sora actually ran from home over a fight like that.

"…How about I take you partial way home?"

"…Okay…"

Axel told himself he'll never understand Sora's logic. So the two started walking back in the direction they came from. Sora started up a conversation but he did most of the talking. The boy was excited that he had Axel to himself without Roxas along to steal conversations with. It felt nice to know that Axel's attention was only on himself and no one else.

Eventually, they stopped when Sora's home was within view.

"Will you get there by yourself safely or do you want me to take you all the way?" Axel asked and Sora only thought of one thing: If Axel takes him home, he'll spend more time with him BUT then he'll talk with Roxas.

"No it's okay! I promise I'll go home. Thank you, Axel. I'm sorry I wasted your time…" Sora sincerely apologized but was only met with a hand playing with his hair.

"Anything for you, Sora. Be good now and say hi to Roxas for me!" Axel waved before he started leaving. Sora wanted to squeal like a little girl at that moment and watched Axel walk off. Sora took a few steps to hide in an alleyway and sneaked peaks at Axel until he was completely out of sight. He only hid because he knew Axel would eventually turn around to see if he was still standing there. Ironically it's happened before and somehow Sora can learn from THAT mistake but not those that involved Cloud. The moment Axel turned, Sora hit his body and looked back again after about 20 seconds passed. Finally, Axel was out of sight and Sora sighed dreamily to himself.

After a while, Sora looked at his home again, wondering if he should return. But before he could think about it more, he felt himself being touched and he screamed as loud as he could.

Forcing off the grips that were on him, Sora fell forward but quickly got up as his first instinct was to run but his arm was quickly grabbed onto in a strong handgrip.

"Whoa! Where are you going? We're just getting started!"

Sora shuts his eyes and screamed some more as he felt himself being pulled on.

"Jeez you little-OW!"

Sora fell to the ground and only saw a flash of red hair before he felt himself being pulled into a stand.

"What's a kid like you doing out this late?"

"Please don't hurt me!" Sora nearly shrieked.

"Whoa! Thanks for catching him for me-OW!! Stop hitting me!"

"Lay off, he's only a kid! What the hell were you doing to him?!"

Sora slowly looked up to see a scarred man holding onto him and a red-haired man rubbing his head in pain.

"Um…well, he was in the alley so I-"

"You are such a sick man! You molest him again, and I'll knock your lights out!"

"Ugh…you're no fun…I'll go ahead to the bar then."

"You go do that. And don't you dare molest children on your way there!"

Sora swallowed as that red-head passed him. His body was shaking; Axel left him for one minute and he was touched inappropriately…not the most comforting thought.

"Hey, kid, you alright?"

"Y-Yes…" Sora half-lied and looked up at his savior.

"Sorry about that. Guess it was good thing I agreed to go out today. But what are you doing out here by yourself?"

"I…um…" Sora looked down and only shrugged. What's he's supposed to say?

"Leon? What are you doing with a kid? And where's Reno?"

Sora stiffened when he heard a second person.

"Reno just literally molested this child and now he's freaked out."

"Idiot…"

"Tell me about it, but he said he went ahead to the bar so go knock him over the head for me."

"Thanks and will do, good luck with that boy…hey, what's a kid like him doing out by himself anyway?"

"That's what I want to know! I should probably take him back to his parents."

"S-Sorry…" Sora whispered.

"What are you sorry for?" Leon questioned, "My stupid so-called friend is to blame for his sick actions. Now…where are your parents?" Leon asked with both hands on Sora's shoulders but Sora didn't reply but only kept staring at the second person who walked by them.

"I'll go ahead, good luck with him."

"Will do, see you later, Rude."

"I…" Sora started when he was left alone with this man but…what will Cloud think if he comes him with an adult!?

"Do you have a home?"

"Y-Yeah…but…"

"Are you lost?"

"Um…"

Leon sighed and puts on arm around him,

"Why don't you come to my place and use the phone?"

"H-Huh???"

"If you rather not go to a stranger's place, that's fine too. Ugh, worst time for me to lose my dead cell phone…um, there's got to be a payphone somewhere around here…"

Sora blinked, wandering how someone so fierce-looking was trying to help him.

"Um…we can g-go to your place…" Sora whispered, hoping he didn't just do something completely stupid.

"Oh alright, it's not far from here," with a pat on the shoulder, he lead the way out of the alley in the opposite direction that Sora was pulled into from.

Sora found himself once again in an unfamiliar area but it looked like a nice, quiet, and peaceful neighborhood.

All the houses looked nice and the street lights kept the area lit. Leon lead Sora to the steps of one of the houses and Leon pulled out keys to open the door.

"…You have a nice house, sir," Sora commented.

"Thanks, just call me Leon. No need to be formal."

Sora was gently lead into the house before the door was closed behind him. Turning on the lights, Leon immediately pointed to the phone by the stairs.

"Call your folks to come get you."

"Oh…yeah, okay. Thank you…"

At least this way he cannot get in HUGE trouble…kind of. Sora slowly punched in the numbers of his home and after a single ring it was picked up.

"Sora?!" Roxas nearly shouted.

"Um, y-yeah…"

"Oh gosh! Sora! You're okay! You're-"

"Sora where are you?" Cloud stole the phone from Roxas and demanded an answer.

"Um…S-Sir? What's your address?"

"It's Leon," the man replied from the kitchen before giving his address and Sora repeating it.

"You're at someone's house?!"

"W-Well…something happened…and well…"

"Ugh, just explain it when you're grounded for a good 2 months! Stay put, Sora!"

"Okay," Sora muttered, his anger rising up again and would've slammed the phone down if he didn't remember this wasn't his phone. Sora hung up and went into the kitchen where Leon sat eating a sandwich. The man motioned Sora to sit next to him where he saw another cup was laid out.

"Want something to eat?"

"N-No thank you…" Sora replied and sat down, picking up his drink, "Thanks for the juice."

"No problem. So someone coming to get you?"

"Yeah…" Sora replied and sipped his drink.

"Good. You really shouldn't be out at night by yourself. It's not safe as you've experienced today."

"Y-Yeah…" Sora slowly nodded, "I will probably never do that again now!"

"Good! I don't even want to imagine what would've happened if I didn't go out today!"

"Me neither…thank you again."

"It's nothing…" Leon replied and got up from his seat. Sora only continued to slowly drink his orange juice until a plate with toast was put in front of him.

"Eat."

Sora placed his cup down and picked up a piece of toast and nibbled on it.

"You're very nice. Are you always like this to strangers?" Sora questioned when Leon sat back down.

"Heh, I'm not THAT nice."

"That's not true," said Sora and found himself smiling, "You've been very nice to me!"

Leon only lightly smirked before a constant knock and doorbell ringing was heard.

"That's probably for you," Leon motioned and Sora got up from the table to run to the front door.

Opening it, he was immediately hugged by Roxas.

"Sora! You're okay!" he exclaimed in relief, holding his brother tightly.

"Y-Yeah, I'm okay I…"

Cloud's scary glare made Sora gulp. The man approached the two and he kept that glare as he crossed his arms.

"H-Hey Dad…"

Cloud opened his mouth to speak but when Leon moved and left the kitchen to check on Sora, Cloud's eyes were drifted for a second and it stayed that way.

"Oh…my…Shinra…"

"Wow…" Leon's eyes lightly widened, "Small world…"

"…Roxas, Sora, get in the car," Cloud ordered as his eyes turned into a glare.

"Come on, Sor," Roxas released Sora to pull him along but Sora kept his ground,

"Wait!" Sora looked between Cloud and Leon who kept staring at each other.

"Well…this is unexpected and a bit awkward," said Leon and crossed his arms with Cloud mimicking his actions,

"Beyond unexpected…Sora, I said get in the car!"

Sora only shook his head.

"…You know if you actually said 'please' he might actually do it," Leon commented only to have Cloud glare harder at him

"Don't tell ME how to raise THEM!" Cloud pointed at Sora and Roxas.

"I'm just saying," Leon puts his hands up in defense, "But I'm surprised you let that kid out on his own-"

"His name is Sora, alright?" Cloud cut in, "And I didn't LET him! By the way, Sora, you're grounded for at least 3 months now."

"What?!" Sora exclaimed in anger while Roxas tried to get Sora to leave so hell won't break loose.

"Well…that's nice," said Leon sarcastically.

"Squall, shut the hell up. You wouldn't know how to do some good parenting even if it crawled up your pant leg and died!"

"Speaking of 'parenting' I need to ask…" Leon pointed at the twins and Cloud answered before Leon even got to the question.

"Yes, they're mine!"

"But they're…"

"They're 15 years old. Do the math!" Cloud snapped and turned around to get Sora and Roxas to at least get out on the street.

"Oh…"

Sora looked back to see a troubled Leon,

"Thanks again, Leon!" Sora waved to him and Leon found himself lightly waving back.

"Sora, you're in so much trouble it's not even funny," Cloud stated but Sora didn't react. He just kept looking at Leon who went up to his door and watched them leave. The man had half a mind to go and stop them but…

"Leon…" Cloud called out to him without actually looking at him.

"…Yeah?"

"I thank you for looking out for Sora."

"Oh um…no problem…"

Sora looked between Cloud and Leon who both held troubled expressions on their faces.

* * *

**Notes:**

**-Hehe, didn't mean to pick on Xigbar, it just happened!**

**-I do like the popular AkuRoku and RiSora BUT I adore the less popular pairings too like RokuSora(or SoRoku but I prefer Seme Roxas) and AkuSora. So don't go asking me who is going to end up with Axel because I honestly haven't decided yet! I'm not even sure if I'm going to end it like that!**

**Please read and review!!**


	2. Perhaps it was Fate that We Met Again

**I'm trying to go for shorter chapters but due to my long-ish first chapter, I didn't want to give you guys anything less. **

**Well here's the next chapter. I honestly didn't expect people to like what I had so far so I'll try my best to make this story worthwhile!**

* * *

"Hey Sora! Roxas says you're grounded."

Sora only shrugged as his best friend caught up to him in the hallways.

"He says 3 months but I'm not sure if that's possible…" said Riku and threw his arm around Sora as they walked out together.

"Well that's what Dad said," Sora muttered. The two stopped by the bike rack to wait for Roxas who finally came out of the building and said bye to Hayner.

"So if you're grounded, I'm still allowed to hang out with Roxas right?" Riku questioned and Sora lightly hits his friend,

"That's so mean! You WOULD abandon me!" he pouted.

Roxas rolled his eyes, not believing that he just walked in on that of all things.

"Sora, you know that doesn't count as 'abandoning' you," Roxas stated but Sora only crossed his arms, keeping that pout, "Riku and I were planning on going to the arcade today. We can walk you home before we-"

"I can go home myself!" Sora announced, placing his hands on his hips.

"…You sure?" Roxas asked, raising a brow. Sora only nodded,

"You guys go have fun. Don't worry about me!"

Riku and Roxas only exchanged glances before Sora nodded again and turned to head home with the two saying their goodbyes to him before heading for the arcade.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sora kicked rocks around as he skipped down the street; but he didn't get very far before he stopped when he spotted Leon leaning against a building with his arms crossed.

"Mr. Leon?" Sora approached the man in leather. Leon opened his eyes to see Sora staring blankly at him.

"Sora right?" Leon asked and Sora only nodded, "Just call me Leon."

"Okay, Leon! So what are you doing here?"

"I was…I wanted to see you," Leon replied, not exactly wanting to say he was waiting for Sora and his brother.

"Oh? Why?"

"…Can we talk somewhere more private? You can pick."

"Okay! Oh! I know! Scrooge's place! I want Sea Salt ice cream!" Sora announced and pulled Leon along to the Scrooge's ice cream parlor. That's when Leon found himself buying ice cream for them both.

Sitting down at a table outside, Sora eagerly ate his ice cream.

"Sora, can you tell me about your family?" Leon asked, taking his time in eating his classic chocolate ice cream.

"I guess so, but why? And…don't you and Dad know each other?" Sora wanted to ask that, and actually completely forgot about it until Leon brought his family up.

"Well…yes, we do know each other," Leon nodded, "So can you tell me a little about your family?"

Sora saddened before he sighed.

"Well there's not much to say. I mean, I have a twin brother, Roxas. I'm actually the older one but everyone thinks Roxas is for some reason. Cloud is my Dad but…I don't know who he was with. Dad never talks about it and hates it whenever we bring that topic up; so we almost never do. Although…I really wish I knew who it was. I don't want to say it but…I think Dad likes Roxas better than me. I know what you're going to say! It's not true, yada, yada! But Roxas is better than me at everything! Especially school! And I just…can't compare…so I've always thought that maybe whoever Dad was with would like me better."

"…I'm sorry then, Sora. I won't comment on that then," Leon stated and reached over with a napkin to wipe Sora's face of all the ice cream that didn't reach in his mouth, "So Cloud is your only parent? He took care of you your whole life?"

"Y-Yeah…At first, I thought I was adopted because I wasn't blonde. But Roxas and I look pretty much identical except for the hair; and Roxas looks a lot like Dad."

"I see…"

"How do you know, Dad?" Sora asked and finished his ice cream. Oh how Leon wished Sora forgot to ask…

"We…met in high school through a friend, Tidus."

"Uncle Tidus? I haven't seen him in so long!" Sora exclaimed excitedly, "So you're friends with him too?"

Leon only chuckled at how excited Sora suddenly got.

"Yes, it was kind of funny actually. But yeah…that's how we met and became friends."

"Then…why did Dad act like he hated you if you were friends?" Sora asked and Leon mentally cursed himself for setting himself up like that.

"We…I…I guess I did something to upset him. Okay more than one thing and I did more than upset, I really hurt him."

Sora suddenly looked hurt himself as he slid into his chair, almost afraid.

"…Why would you?" What an innocent question…but so hard and almost hurtful to answer.

"I didn't do it on purpose! I mean, I would never ever intentionally hurt someone I care about. But…things got out of hand I guess. And I never saw him again after that. Until I ran into you that is."

"Wow…" Sora leaned forward in his seat again, the enthusiasm creeping back to him, "Maybe it's destiny that it happened! You met again! So maybe…fate's giving you guys another chance!"

Leon wasn't sure why, but he felt the urge to smile even for a for seconds,

"Maybe…"

* * *

"…You actually LET Sora go home by himself?" Cloud questioned when Riku and Roxas came back to his place later that day only to be one Sora short.

"We…yeah…" Roxas's head fell, shortly followed by Riku's, as the two cannot come up with any reason or excuse. Cloud was really tempted to yell at them but finding Sora came first.

"Get out and look for him," Cloud ordered and the two were out the door in less than a second. Upon seeing Roxas reaching for his cell phone, he knew the boy would find Sora so Cloud only went to his door and closed it without worrying. If it was the other way around, he'd be more worried but he trusted Roxas to find Sora.

"Sora! Where are you?" Roxas exclaimed in worry. First last night and now this!

"Hm? I'm in the park!" Sora answered cheerfully.

"…Why are you in the park!"

"Because I wanted to take a walk…"

"…By yourself?"

"No! With Leon!"

"With…Oh! YOU'RE THAT MAN FROM LAST NIGHT?"

"What man?" Riku immediately asked in concern.

"Um, yeah! He was waiting for me after school!"

By this point, Roxas had the phone on speaker and both Riku and Roxas had their ears next to it in time to hear that.

"Sora! That could be a pedo!" Riku exclaimed.

"No kidding! Especially after meeting you LAST NIGHT and not to mention Dad looked like he wanted to kill him!" Roxas added.

"He treated me to ice cream! Don't be mean to him! We'll head back home right now if you're so worried! Sheesh!"

"Ice-cream-giving-pedo…I'm beyond worried!" Riku shouted.

"Me too! Don't move! I'll come get you!" Roxas ordered.

"Aww…fine! Treat me like a baby!"

Roxas can pretty much visualize Sora pouting at that moment.

"Good, now keep talking to me until I get there!"

"Yeah, yeah…" Sora muttered.

Sora had to switch between talking to Leon and Roxas until Roxas and Riku got to the park.

"Hi Roxy! Hi Riku!" Sora waved from the bench he sat on with Leon.

"Wow it really is the man from last night," Roxas muttered but Riku already made a dash to Sora without even hearing Roxas's comment. With a sigh, Roxas ran after Riku.

Riku practically yanked Sora's arm off, or so he thought, when Riku pulled Sora away from Leon,

"Who the hell are you?" Riku demanded while Sora pulled his arm back,

"…Who are _you_?" Leon shot back.

"His best friend!" Riku replied and pulled Sora back again.

"His savior."

"What?"

"Riku!" Sora slapped Riku's hands away, "He's telling the truth!"

"I just want to know why he's meeting with you again," Roxas stated and crossed his arms when he approached them.

"Well, Leon and Dad knew each other. Don't you think it's kind of like fate that they met again? So we were thinking we can try and repair the friendship! Right?"

"Not really," Roxas shook his head, "Not after seeing the way Dad acted."

"But you don't know the story!"

Leon placed a hand on Sora's shoulder, getting his attention.

"It's alright, Sora. I should probably go now anyway. I'm sure you have homework to do too."

"Aww…okay…" Sora pouted and gave Leon a hug, ignoring his brother and best friend's warning expressions "See you later, Leon!"

"Hn, thank you. Be a good boy now, Sora," Leon patted the boy's head before standing up to leave.

"I will!"

After Leon left, Roxas gave Sora a disapproving look.

"What?" Sora asked as Roxas shook his head at him.

"You said 'I will!' when a stranger tells you to be good boy? But when Dad tells you that you reply with 'yeah, yeah'!"

"…Your point?"

"Ugh…" Roxas's face met his hand and shook his head again.

* * *

The two dragged Sora back to Cloud and unfortunately, the first thing Cloud asked was,

"Where were you, Sora?"

But before Roxas could cover it up, Sora immediately replied:

"Talking with Leon!"

Upon seeing Roxas's reaction, as well as Cloud's face, Riku was smart enough to take his leave.

"Uh, see you two at school! Bye!"

"Bye Riku!" Sora waved, completely oblivious to what trouble he's going to be in.

Upon shutting the front door, Cloud took in a breath to try and calm himself down.

"You were _what_?"

"Talking with Leon," Sora answered again.

"Why?"

"Because he wanted to meet with me."

"I swear, I will never let Sora walk home by himself again," Roxas stated, trying to ease his father.

"You don't need to baby me, Roxas!" Sora exclaimed.

"…Roxas, go to your room. Sora I need to speak with you," Cloud requested and Roxas immediately ran upstairs.

"Dad, why do you hate Leon? He's a good person!" said Sora, knowing at the very least that this conversation was going to lead to Leon.

"Sora, you knew him over the course of two days…I don't think you can judge him. So: Stop seeing him!"

"But why? He's really nice!"

"Sora, I've known him for far longer than two days. Even if he did help you out, I forbid you to see him again!" Cloud exclaimed, his anger tone rising.

"But Dad!"

"No 'buts' alright? Never see him again!"

"Give me one reason why!"

"I'm your father, I don't need to!"

"You're not being fair!"

"I learned this from experience: Life is never fair!"

"…I learned that from experience too!" Sora cried and wiped his eyes before running to his room.

"Sora!" Cloud shouted after him but Sora only ignored him and slammed his room's door as hard as he could.

Cloud groaned and fell back against the wall.

After staying like that or a few more moments, Cloud went up the stairs and knocked on Roxas's door.

"Roxas," he called and trained like a soldier, Roxas immediately opened his door.

"Yes, Dad?"

"I'm going out for a bit and leaving you in charge. You know the rules: Don't open the door or answer the phone and make sure Sora does his homework and doesn't run away."

"S-Sure! But the window…"

"I sealed it," Cloud replied before the question came out, "I trust you, Roxas."

"Th-Thanks, Dad!"

* * *

Leon fell on his couch after wandering around a bit more, buying Sora a toy to give to him later and finally headed home to rest. Sora and Cloud ran through his mind all day but his thoughts were interrupted due to constant knocking and doorbell ringing. With a groan, he got up from his couch and went to the door.

Upon opening it, he was greeted with a hard slap.

"Stay away from Sora!" Cloud ordered while Leon felt his throbbing cheek and tried to get his senses back.

"Ow…" Leon let out and looked at Cloud who was giving him his signature death glare, if he supposedly had one.

"That would've been a punch but I didn't want to break your jaw," Cloud added, with a hint of sarcasm.

"Ow…Cloud, uh, nice to see you again too…"

"Don't butter me up. Now again: Stay away from Sora!"

"Cloud," Leon's hand left his cheek and he threw his hands up, "Cloud please. I know I'm probably your number one hated enemy right now but…Sora is-"

"Sora and Roxas have nothing to do with you!"

Leon fought the urge to glare back as he stared at Cloud.

"I think you and I both know that's not the case at all…"

"Oh that's the case and it's staying that way! If I catch you near my sons again, I'll…"

"You'll what?" Leon challenged, "Really, tell me. I would love to know!"

Cloud looked up and down Leon's body before slapping him again.

"Then I really will break your jaw!"

"Ah…okay fine I deserved that but please stop hitting me…" Leon's hand went to his other cheek again. Man Cloud can slap pretty hard.

"I'll stop when I feel like it! Or better yet: When you decide to stay away from my sons!"

Leon's hand dropped from his face and took in a breath to calm himself.

"Cloud…do you want to step in real fast to…talk?"

"No."

"Cloud, please."

"No."

"Cloud…I promise I'll stay away from them if you just come in for a moment."

"…Fine."

Leon closed his door when Cloud stepped in and stood there, keeping his arms crossed while averting Leon's gaze.

"…You know you haven't changed at all since high school," said Leon and walked past Cloud, motioning to the couch to invite Cloud to sit but Cloud only looked away in decline.

"Neither have you…only you grew your hair out but I recognize that scar anywhere," Cloud commented.

Leon felt himself smile a bit at that but it quickly went away when Cloud finally looked at him again with that same amount of hatred.

"What do you want, Squall? I rather not leave Roxas to watch over Sora for too long. The boy is as hardheaded as you unfortunately…"

"Really now? And you love him anyway?"

"I would answer that but you wouldn't know what love is even if it crawled up your pant leg and died."

"Ah…" Leon quickly gave up on that fight, "Well to answer your original question: I guess…I just wanted to talk."

"Well I don't! Not with you!"

Seeing to how making Cloud impatient wasn't the best idea, Leon sighed in defeat.

"Alright, I won't waste your time anymore. I promise I'll stay away from Sora and Roxas."

"Good!" Turning around Cloud reached for the front door but Leon quickly went in front of him.

"One more thing, Cloud, please."

"…Hurry up," Cloud growled and reached past Leon for the door again to open it.

"…I'm sorry."

A pause. It's the kind of pause that can either be a good thing or a bad thing, Leon wasn't sure.

"…I'm sorry for everything. I really am."

Cloud looked over his shoulder and stared at Leon; both unsure for how long.

Deciding to take the risk, Leon slowly approached Cloud and reached a hand out to him. When the hand touched Cloud's arm, it knocked Cloud out of his trance. In a split second, Cloud's hand once again met Leon's face.

"Ow! Cloud!"

With a huff, Cloud opened the door and stomped out.

"Cloud!" Leon called after the man again. Seeing Cloud wasn't going to stop anytime soon, Leon quickly picked a bag he left at the front door and ran after Cloud as fast as he can, "Cloud wait! Please!"

Leon watched Cloud get on Fenrir and he quickly grabbed onto the handle bars before Cloud could take off.

"Cloud wait!"

"Don't make me actually hurt you!" Cloud pointed at him in a threatening tone.

Leon only sighed in defeat again and held out a large bag to Cloud.

"I will keep my promise and won't see Sora again. So…can you give this to him for me? I was going to give it to him the next time I see him. It's a doll he wanted when we went window-shopping. I went back to get it after his brother picked him up," Leon explained and held it out, waiting for Cloud to take it. Cloud only looked between the bag and Leon a few times before he hesitantly reached for it.

"…Fine."

"Thank you, Cloud."

"Hn…" Cloud only looked away and sped off after Leon let go. Leon sighed to himself once more and watched Cloud head home. He stood in that same spot on the street until the last of those blonde spikes were no longer visible.

He lingered there a few moments longer before taking out his phone.

* * *

_When you walk away, you don't hear me say-_

Sora picked up his phone from his bed upon hearing that ring tone.

"Hello?" he greeted and perched himself on his elbows while continuing his manga.

"Sora, it's Leon."

"Hey Leon!" the boy greeted and bookmarked his page before sitting up.

"I'm sorry, but I can't see you for a while."

"Huh? Why not?"

"I had a talk with your dad. Don't tell him we exchanged contact information though."

"Believe me, I won't!"

"Now Sora, I need you to help me out."

"Anything, Leon!"

* * *

Cloud entered and slammed his front door. Seeing 'Squall' again pissed him off beyond belief. He tossed the bag on the couch, telling himself he'll give that to Sora when he gets ungrounded.

Cloud knew he was going to lose his mind if he doesn't vent to someone NOW and thus picked up his cell phone.

"Pick up, pick up, pick up, pick up…" Cloud muttered as he impatiently tapped his foot.

"What's up, Cloudy?"

"Zack!"

"Whoa, what did I say?"

"Nothing! I'm sorry! I'm just very angry right now!"

"Aw, poor Cloud. Do you wanna come over and talk about it? Aerith and I are about to have dinner."

"Dinner? Oh right…" the blonde lightly slapped himself for forgetting to prepare dinner for his own kids.

"You're that troubled huh? You hold on, Aerith and I are coming over!"

"What?"

"Don't worry about it, buddy! You know I will always have your back!"

"Th-Thanks, Zack…"

Roxas and Sora got a treat when Zack and Aerith arrived to join them for dinner. For Roxas, it was that he saw them like family. They were like his uncle and aunt. To Sora, he agreed with Roxas but he was more happy on the fact that Cloud can't yell at him if they have guests over.

Dinner went smoothly and the twins as well as Cloud loved Aerith's cooking like no other.

After dinner, Cloud ordered the twins to the clean the table while Aerith offered to help. While they do so, Zack and Cloud went to the family room.

"You seem so tense!" Zack commented and rubbed the blonde's shoulder for a few moments before they sat down, "So what's wrong?"

"…Sora ran from home last night."

"Oh my, is he alright? Well he seemed alright during dinner-"

"I got him back last night and he's grounded but something happened and he won't talk to me about it. Sora said he was 'saved.'"

"Isn't that…good?"

"He ran into Squall…who 'saved' him."

Zack's eyes widened and found himself speechless for a few moments.

"…Squall?" Zack repeated, "We're talking about Squall Leonhart right?"

Cloud only nodded as he stared at the ground.

"…Do you want me to go pound him, Cloud?"

"Eh, n-no it's alright," Cloud shook his head, "I already smacked him a few times today, telling him to stay away from Sora because he spent today with my son without my knowledge."

"He didn't hurt Sora right?"

"No…" Cloud shook his head and sighed, "But seeing him two times in a row…I'm just…I don't know. I feel angry, frustrated and…"

"Well that's normal. The guy was a douche."

Cloud held in the urge to chuckle at that comment. Zack wasn't afraid to express anything.

"What do I do, Zack? I feel lost."

"Cloud," Zack threw an arm around his best friend, "There's nothing you need to do. Just stay away from him!"

"…He said he was sorry."

"And you believe him?"

"…Good point!"

"He didn't…hurt you right?" Zack asked in a serious tone but Cloud only shook his head,

"No, not at all."

"You sure?"

Cloud looked up to think and only ended up nodding,

"I'm positive."

"That's almost scary and I somehow can't imagine that."

"Doesn't matter. I told him to stay away and that's that…"

* * *

**Please read and review!**


	3. The Truth

**Okay I seriously didn't think people would like this. Apparently the stories I have no expectations for turn out better than stories I have some expectations for!**

**So thank you so much for the reviews! I will try my best to make this story worthwhile!**

**And I think I extended it a bit more this time. **

**I also edited grammar mistakes in the last chapter. **

* * *

"_Squall…Squall! Hello?" _

_A hand waved in front of Squall's face, finally getting the man to snap out of his trance as he stared out the window. The scarred man on his last year of high school looked up from his desk to see the student body president herself a.k.a. Squall's only 'good' friend, Rinoa. _

"_Ugh, don't tell me: I got another detention," Squall guessed while Rinoa crossed her arms and shook her head. _

"_That's the surprising part…you actually haven't gotten a detention in a full week!" _

"_And you came to tell me that?"_

_Rinoa only sighed and pulled up a chair from a nearby desk. _

"_You're a good guy, Squall. People respect and admire you because of your strength and ability to lead; but you're really stubborn and hate school enough that you tend to get in trouble at least once or twice a week."_

"…_Your point?"_

"…_That you're a good person, Squall. Despite what happened and how you lost yourself, the point is that you found yourself again," Rinoa looked outside the window with Squall following her gaze, "I know you miss him…"_

_Squall looked down at his desk and placed his arms on the desk so he can hide his face when he placed his head on top of his arms._

"_I know you don't want to talk about it but I'm sorry to say that everyone is talking about your sudden change since he left." _

"…"

"_So, do you want to help me out with my 'class president stuff?' Plus you can maybe work a bit harder on your school work? That way when you get out of high school, hopefully go to college, and secure a good job…you can look for him."_

_Squall lightly lifted his head, that one line repeating in his head._

"_I'm not saying you can't find him now but…unfortunately money is everything these days and you're going to need it if you want a higher chance of finding him. No one knows where he went…" _

"…_You know Rinoa…you're the only one that treated me the same no matter how I acted."_

"_That's because I know you're a good person inside…"_

* * *

"Squall…Squall!"

Leon felt something pelt against his face and it knocked him out of his thoughts.

"Squall! Stop daydreaming!" Rinoa ordered with her hands on her hips.

"Ugh…sorry…" he murmured at his desk and leaned down to pick up a piece of wrapped chocolate which was what Rinoa used to throw at him.

"What's going on, Squall? You've been completely out of it for days now! Did something happen when you asked for a day off almost a week ago?"

"…"

"Squall!"

"…I ran into Cloud."

"You…what?"

In a second, Rinoa was on his case and she planted herself on his desk, determined she won't move until she gets some answers. Thus Leon explained his story to her. He didn't think settling down in this nice neighborhood near where he used to go to school was going to bring Cloud to him. Not that he's complaining but if he knew this sooner, it would've saved a lot of time in his life!

"…Are you ever going to tell Cloud that one of his own friends, that is if they're still friends, molested his son?" Rinoa asked and Leon only rolled his eyes: Of course that's the first thing she asks!

"I don't think I'll ever tell him unless Sora does. And I doubt it, Cloud had no contact with anyone from high school…well except Tidus apparently but I guess he purposefully hid the info from me. Cloud and Reno weren't even that close, they were pretty much acquaintances."

"Well, what are you going to do now, Squall? You finally found him again!" Rinoa exclaimed excitedly for him.

"Yeah but he hit me so many times, I thought the room was spinning by the last slap. And he didn't exactly take the apology well…"

"Well you didn't actually expect him to suddenly become happy and welcome you back with open arms did you?"

"…No but still…" Leon murmured even though way, way, way deep in his heart he kinda hoped that.

"And the twins…did you have a theory on where they came from?" Rinoa questioned but they both knew the answer to that.

"…Mako," Leon replied and his phone gave off a ring, indicating a text message.

* * *

"Sora who are you texting?" Roxas asked as he eyed the phone suspiciously while he and his brother walked home from school.

"No one," Sora casually replied and Roxas only sighed.

"Sora I don't get it…"

"Get what?" Sora asked without looking up from his phone.

"You're a very cheery person and love everyone but…you seem to neglect your own family."

Sora immediately turned his attention from the phone to his brother.

"…Why do you say that?" Sora asked and resisted the urge not to lash out from that.

_Don't overreact and always stay calm no matter what is said or done to you._

Following that first advice wasn't easy but it's been a few days and Sora's getting better at it.

"Because…you never do anything Dad asks and you two always fight. I don't understand why you can't get along with him but when you meet a stranger, you're suddenly meeting up for ice cream?"

"Well…"

_Remember, they're your family. You should be able to tell them anything. If you're not ready to do so with Cloud, then start with your brother. He should be one of the closest people to you and should be able to tell him things that you probably won't even tell your friends._

"…Dad likes you better," Sora confessed and stopped walking with Roxas halting in his steps as well, "So I'll…always be the imperfect version of you. Nothing I do can ever impress or satisfy him. So I guess I just get angry and frustrated by that…"

"Sora you know that's not true!" Roxas was appalled, not thinking Sora never told him anything until now. Sure he's heard Sora and Cloud fight over that topic but he thought Sora just said that out of anger and didn't actually mean it.

"I don't know," Sora shrugged, "I mean…Roxas, do you really not see it? He obviously cares for you more!"

"Sora, I'm sure that's not the case! And even if it is, you shouldn't distance yourself from us! We worry about you!" Roxas nearly exclaimed. The last thing he wanted was Sora being completely cut off from his family and started hanging around people that even Roxas wouldn't hang around with.

_Spend time with your brother and tell me how it goes when you do_

"…I know I'm grounded but…want to get some Sea Salt ice cream?" Sora murmured, not familiar in asking his brother to do something with. He's asked a couple of times at home when he asked to play video games with Roxas. Roxas happily agreed to that and even promised not to tell Cloud since Sora was still grounded.

Sora fidgeted as he stood and averted the blonde's gaze, wandering if Roxas is thinking his brother is crazy now. "And…we can talk…just the two of us…" Sora added, feeling even more embarrassed about it.

Roxas blinked a few times before a smile plastered on his face,

"Sure! Come on!" Taking Sora's wrist, Roxas pulled him along to Scrooge's place; that was a much better reaction than Sora originally hoped for.

* * *

Leon arrived back home after work was over. He somehow got things done even when texting with Sora. The man was glad to hear that Sora is spending time with Roxas. Ever since Sora said Cloud likes Roxas better, Leon couldn't help but…believe him. Guilt couldn't help but hit Leon upon learning that. He never, even for a moment, believed Cloud _purposely_ favored Roxas but Leon just can't ignore the possibility that Sora is not being loved enough.

He wanted to repair that, and thus started by teaching Sora to act better. He never thought Sora was 'bad' per se but he knew he acted like a rebellious teenager and seems to be the one the most distant from his family. So to fix the relationship, he'll have to fix Sora's attitude which tends to arise when the boy doesn't get his way.

After work, dinner, and reading the many text messages from Sora telling Leon what he did with Roxas today, Leon entertained himself with television and texting Sora. Although Leon now knows that Cloud didn't give the gift to Sora but he'll worry about it later. While texting, he ended up helping Sora with his homework with what he can without seeing it.

Finally, it's almost 9 O' Clock and Leon slipped on his favorite leather jacket to head over to Cloud's house.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sora struggled with what homework he had left that he ended up begging Roxas to let him copy. How Roxas gave in, he'll never know but he doesn't complain! When the clock hit 9, Sora locked his bedroom and put his homework away, surprised he got it done before midnight again. Sora put on a jacket and waited by the window; as if on cue, Sora could see Leon climbing up the tree and before long, Leon got the window open after undoing the lock.

"Hi Leon!" Sora greeted and climbed out of the window to join Leon on the thick branch.

"Hey Sora," he played with the boy's hair after Sora got comfortable on the branch.

"Well I'm still trying my best to do everything you told me but…it's hard!" Sora pouted,

"Was your brother happy though?"

"Well…yes," Sora shrugged, "I guess he was."

"So isn't that worth it?"

"…I guess it is," Sora nodded and sighed and looked ahead of him at the stars in the distance, "Leon, why does my Dad hate you exactly?"

"…I'll tell you…later."

"Whyyyyy?" Sora whined and Leon couldn't help but chuckle.

"Because…well there are many reasons but one step at a time."

"Hmph!" Sora huffed and crossed his arms, looking away, "You just want me to start getting along with Dad!"

"That's right, and when you do, I'll tell you something really important."

"Why Dad hates you?"

"Not that, something else."

"Hn…fine. If it means that much to you, I'll try my best to get along with Dad...Roxy hates it too when I fight with Dad. I do feel guilty because Roxas tends to be involved with the topic and I know he can hear it no matter where he is in the house," Sora sighed and readjusted his position on the branch, "If I suddenly start 'behaving better,' as you say, then wouldn't Dad get a bit suspicious?"

"Probably, but with your immaturity, it may take way longer than 'suddenly' so I'm not too worried."

"HEY!" Sora punched Leon in the arm, not that it fazed him, "You jerk!"

"Heh, I'm kidding…sort of. But really, don't you want to see your Dad happy?"

"I…" Sora looked away again and sighed, "I don't think Dad's ever happy. I never saw him smile or laugh from my recollection…he always seems angry or upset. Sometimes I think he just takes it out on me…"

Whoa, wait up! This is news to Leon!

"Really? Well this might change things…"

"Change what?" Sora asked, looking up at Leon in curiosity.

"Nothing…but tell me when you're ungrounded. I'm sure Cloud won't literally ground you for 3 month!"

"Uh…I wouldn't doubt it…"

Although both of them weren't too far off in regards to Cloud. Sora was doing better from listening to Leon but he knows Roxas will kill him if he told his twin that he's listening to a 'stranger' over Cloud. So now that Sora doesn't constantly yell back at Cloud whenever there's an issue with homework and bad grades, Cloud found it beyond suspicious. Roxas says it's probably due to him and Sora reconnecting again although Cloud didn't completely buy it. To him, it's got 'Squall Leonhart' written all over it.

"Well if Sora's having less temper tantrums…isn't that a good thing?" Zack questioned as he and Cloud talked on the phone and Cloud was venting about his concerns.

"But…it's Leon!"

"…Squall?"

"I mean Squall! Sorry! For some odd reason, he's known as 'Leon' now. That's what Sora kept calling him."

"Very, very, odd…"

"But yeah…it's Squall! I can't punish Sora without proof!"

"And you can't really punish him for being a good boy either," Zack added and he could hear Cloud growl in frustration, "Cloudy, maybe you're just mad that Sora is listening to Squall over you?"

"Um…damn it…damn it! You're right! I'm gonna kill Squall!" Cloud felt the urge to roll up his sleeve and go over to Leon's place right this second.

"Whoa! Don't get ahead of yourself!" Zack exclaimed, "I mean, so long as Sora's alright, there really shouldn't be a problem right?"

"I rather keep Squall away to make sure nothing ever WILL happen to Sora!"

"That's a good point…"

"But I guess you're right…" Cloud sighed and leaned against the wall, "I mean…Sora's actually doing homework early and doesn't bug Roxas as often about it."

"Really?"

"Yeah…and he often looks irritated but doesn't take it out on others."

"Wow, it's like he's trying to be nice and it's killing him from the inside out!" Cloud could hear Zack's roaring laughter on the other end but…

"…I'm starting to think you aren't too far off from the truth," Cloud stated and went into thought.

"What are you gonna do? Stalk Sora to see if he's seeing Squall?"

"I doubt that's the case, Sora always comes home with Roxas and he stays in the house; I'm positive of this…"

"What about looking at Sora's phone?"

"Why would I…oh…" Cloud lightly slapped himself for forgetting that there are other forms of contact, "Ugh, but then I'm invading his privacy. And I already grounded him so I can't just suddenly confiscate his phone from him."

Now Cloud knew how he forgot about phones to begin with: Sora never has it out in front of Cloud.

"_You'd think I remember since I pay for his phone bill…"_

Cloud's eyes widened in realization: The phone bill!

* * *

_SkyWarrior: Well considering the fact that i still get decent grades you gotta admit that getting an 85 after cramming is pretty good_

_LionStorm: But its not good FOR you!_

_SkyWarrior: Im still healthy!_

_LionStorm: Its not good for you to stay up until 3 am cramming_

_SkyWarrior: yeh yeh fine…I'll try not to do that…as often at least._

_LionStorm: …alright that's a start at least._

Leon sighed and picked up his cell phone next to him that started ringing.

_SkyWarrior:_ _Haven't you ever crammed in high school?_

"Hello?"

"I knew it was you, Leonhart!" Cloud growled and Leon almost dropped his phone upon hearing Cloud,

"C-Cloud?"

"So you're the one talking to my son!"

"Uh…I…" Leon was at a loss for words as he quickly typed back to Sora with one hand.

_LionStorm: I gotta go-your father got a hold of my number_

_SkyWarrior: What? How? _

"…Why?"

Leon suddenly felt confused as paused in his reply,

"What do you mean why?"

"Why?" Cloud asked again, "Why are you talking to Sora? What do you want from him?"

_LionStorm: Idk, but I really need to go or he'll hear my typing on the keyboard_

_SkyWarrior: Aw okay then. Goodnight Leon_

"N-Nothing…" Leon shook his head as he started closing down his laptop, "We just talk and I…I help him out and just help him improve his behavior a bit…"

Cloud sat down on the couch and held the phone in silence,

"...Cloud?"

"…Alright, I'm just going to pretend I never found out Sora was ever talking to you."

"…Okay?" Leon wasn't sure if that was a good or bad thing.

"But the moment Sora seems troubled or comes home with a scratch, I'm coming over there and you don't want to know what I'm going to you!"

"Um, you got it…" Leon responded and Cloud hanging up was the last thing he heard.

Cloud sighed and buried his face in his hands. Now he really wished he wasn't so nosy with Sora. He knew he could trust Sora to make the right decisions yet…Cloud just couldn't. Now he has to deal with the fact that Sora's probably pouring his secrets and problems to Leon instead of him…

* * *

Leon fell on his bed and sighed to himself. He could hear it in Cloud's voice. The man is mad and upset thanks to him. With another sigh he lifted his phone and speed-dialed before putting to the phone to his ear.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_When you walk away, you don't hear me say…_

Sora muffled upon hearing his phone go off and quickly tried to pull his pajama top over him while walking only to trip and fall.

_Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight…_

Sora finally pulled his head through before he scrambled to get to his phone on his computer desk.

"Sora! Are you alright in there?" came Cloud's voice and Sora could hear the man tread up the stairs.

Sora muffled his phone with his shirt before replying,

"Yeah I'm fine! I just fell!"

"You sure you're okay?" Cloud asked in concern; after all, that was a pretty big THUMP!

"Y-Yeah Dad I'm fine! I'm going to bed right now!"

"Okay then! I expect you up in the morning without me having to call you every 5 minutes!"

"Er, okay Dad! I'll try!"

After hearing Cloud's own bedroom door close, Sora quickly answered his phone.

"H-Hello?"

"Sora?"

"Hey Leon," Sora greeted in whisper as he reached up to turn his ceiling fan light off, "Sorry but I have to go to bed now."

"Actually Sora, this is important. Have you ever been in your father's room?"

"Hm, yeah I have why?"

"Does he have anything in there that seems…important?"

"Um…there's a giant sword hanging on the wall if that counts."

"Any locked boxes or trunks?"

"I don't know," Sora shrugged, "He's room his pretty normal looking if you take out the sword. It's got drawers, a desk, a television, a side table drawer, a mirror-desk-thingy."

"Have you looked in his closet before?"

"Uh…when I was younger…" Sora replied as he lied down in bed and pulled the covers over him, "There's just clothes in there."

"Do you have an attic or a basement?"

"Roxy and I play games in the basement and I'm pretty sure we all have attics! But I never go up there; there are just piles of junk. Why are you asking me this again?"

"Sora there's something I have to tell you but I want you to see something first. Can you sneak into the attic tonight?"

"…Okay."

Attic-Midnight:

Sora did learn that Cloud tends to fall asleep by midnight and thus snuck out of his room and quietly pulled the stairs to the attic down and quietly went up there with a flashlight. Sora wasn't really happy to be doing things considering how filthy everything is up there and he's got a terrible fear of spiders. But Leon sounded so serious so who's he to deny this wasn't important? Turning on the flashlight, Sora located the light switch and turned it on only to find cobwebs and dust.

The poor brunette didn't want to touch anything as he scanned boxes upon boxes with labels on them. Leon said to look for a trunk if anything. It has to be something that's lockable so he also stated a jewelry box is also possible. Sora didn't want to dig through anything so he just walked around, trying his best not to touch anything, and looked for something that's a container but didn't kept closed with duck tape like most of the things up here.

Finally, Sora spotted a small box by the attic window, sitting by itself on the ground. Walking over to it, Sora knelt down while making disgusted noises to himself and noticed how it was definitely locked. Poking it with his flashlight to make sure there were no spiders living on the smell webs attached to it, Sora reached out to examine the lock. It wasn't a key lock, it was 4 digit number lock.

"_Well this totally helps…" _Leon didn't exactly tell Sora what to do if the container really was locked. For all Sora knew this probably isn't even what Leon was looking for. After trying dates, Sora got nothing and called up Leon. Due to it being late and that he's in the attic, he thought it was safe to put it on speaker.

"Leon how do you know Dad would keep anything important in the box?"

"I don't," Leon replied, "But logically speaking, a container with a lock would be used for anyone that wants to keep a secret. And in Cloud's current situation, I don't think he can throw it out."

"Dad has a secret? And if it's such a big secret why did I find this in the open?" Sora asked as he tried more dates or just random numbers that he thinks Cloud likes.

"Your father is smart. I assume he left it in the open in case you or Roxas ever did stumble upon it. After all, would you be more curious of something lying in the open or in something you found?"

"Oh, good point…so there's a chance whatever you want me to find is in here huh?"

"That's right, any luck with it?"

"No…" Sora murmured. Leon went into thought, trying to get in Cloud's mind while Sora kept trying. After about 10 minutes, Sora just gave up and just started inputting random numbers.

"Sora…try 7672."

"Uh okay…nope! Sorry!"

Sora could hear Leon sigh and went into another pause.

"…Try 7593."

"Okay...what the-?" Upon pulling on the lock…it opened, "It worked! Leon how did you know?"

"…I just put myself in Cloud's head," Leon replied as he stared at the paper before him:

**Sora-7672**

**Sky**

**Skye-7593**

"You know…he does think of you more than you think," Leon stated while Sora opened the small box.

"Why you say that?" Sora asked and pulled out a few papers, old envelopes, and finally a thick book.

"I'll tell you later. What's in it?"

"Um…there's a bunch of old paper here that I think were originally in these worn out envelopes and there's a giant book here…oh it's a photo album!"

"Okay that's good, tell me what you see."

After using the papers to dust off the book, Sora opened it.

"It's Dad…when he was younger. Wow he doesn't look that different at all. Wow! Is that Auntie Tifa?"

Leon stayed silent as Sora browsed through Cloud's life. It didn't take long for Sora to get to Cloud's teenager years.

"Uncle Tidus!" Sora nearly exclaimed in excitement, "Oh wow! It's Aerith and Zack too!"

Leon was now quite concerned that Sora is going to see Reno…

"And…hey…Leon did you have short hair when you were younger?"

"Yeah, that's probably me if I have a scar."

"Wow! And you look like you're about to start a fight with this blonde guy that also has a scar!"

"Heh, yeah…" Ah, memories…even if they're bad.

"Leon, what's going on? Is this what you wanted me to find?"

"It might be…" Leon started to feel nervous now but he can't back out now, "Keep turning pages. Now Sora I want you to listen to me. Remember when I said I hurt your father before?"

"Y-Yeah?" Sora nodded as he flipped through more pages.

"I can promise you I never meant to. But I was an arrogant and stupid teenager. While it's not an excuse, I don't want to lose what I have with you."

"It's okay Leon, I won't judge you," said Sora as he continued flipping, not seeing anything interesting.

"There's more to it than that. It's long and complicated but I think I have to tell you…"

Sora reached the end of the book, only to find nothing in particularly interesting and would've told Leon that if he didn't spot a zipper on the back cover of the book.

"Then…start telling me," said Sora as he unzipped and felt what was in it and pulled out more pictures. They were worn out and looked as if they were held often. Some of them Sora assumed were crumpled at one point and others had tapes on them after being ripped apart.

"Wait…" Sora whispered as he started flipping through the pictures,

"Did you find something, Sora?"

"You and Dad…were lovers?" Sora placed the photos on the ground and spread them out before opening the photo album again.

"…Yes."

"…He looks so happy in these pictures. What happened, Leon?" Sora felt his eyes get watery and his fingers went up to brush against the skin under his eyes. He wasn't sure why at first, but seeing his father the way he is now and seeing him in the past…the difference made Sora feel sad.

"Sora are there any other pictures there that seem off to you?" Leon asked without answering the question. Sora scanned the pictures again. A kiss, a hug, some laughter, a fun day out…that's all he was seeing between his father and Leon.

"N-No…nothing."

Leon sighed and rubbed the bridge on his nose; nothing he hoped Sora would fine seemed to be there.

"…Sora have you ever seen the color of your father's eyes?"

"Um…yeah, it's kind of unusual but cool."

"Do your eyes seem like that?"

"No…oh! But when I was younger, I think Roxy's eyes looked a bit like Dad's!"

"Sora, do you what mako is? Or Materia?"

"Isn't that some bad stuff that are illegal now? But they're still around on the black market, right?"

"Your father was exposed to mako. There were many effects from it but…" Leon's voice trailed off, he didn't think he was ready for this at all, "Sora…about 15 or 16 years ago, Cloud left me."

"Oh…well I'm sor…" Sora stopped himself upon realization.

15-16 years ago…Cloud and Leon were lovers…Mako…Roxas's eyes…Sora's a brunette…the twins are 15 years old…

Sora thought he suddenly stopped breathing,

"No way…" be barely got it out as Sora started putting pieces together, "Mako…can do this?" he gulped and felt his face; tears have finally slid down.

"Apparently so…" Leon muttered, "Sora I'm sorry. I'm truly sorry for everything."

"Wh-Why are you apologizing? I mean…well…I…" Sora was at a loss for words. Is he supposed to be angry? Sad? Happy? A mix of everything? What's he supposed to be feeling upon learning that Leon is actually his other parent?

"I'm apologizing because…I know Cloud sees me through you."

Sora let out a breath he didn't know he was holding and the next thing Leon knew, Sora ended the call.

* * *

**Please read and review! **


	4. Hint of the Past

**Okay, um…character not in KH but in Final Fantasy will make a physical appearance. **

**Another character in KH will make a physical appearance but NOT in his KH age-he'll be older. **

**Thanks for the reviews! I really appreciate them although I'm still surprised people like this!**

* * *

Have you ever thought about what it might feel like if you suddenly found out…you were adopted? You carry a disease? Your best friend is actually back-stabbing you? Or a relative of yours is a psychopath murderer?

Not that any of these actually happened to Sora but Sora kept pondering how people that actually did discover these unfortunately events felt…because if it's anything like how Sora is feeling right now, he can relate.

On the other hand, Sora's not sure what he's feeling as he lied there in his bed, wrapped in his blanket, barely got a wink of sleep last night, and listening to Cloud yelling for him to wake up every 5 minutes like he does every morning.

The young teen sighed to himself as he continued to ponder. His emotions were more confused than he was of this situation. When Cloud opened the door to get Sora up, Sora didn't budge or reply as he hid under the covers.

"Sora, come on," Cloud tapped the boy's body but Sora didn't react. Cloud reached to pull the covers off but Sora held onto it for dear life. Normally, Cloud would win the fight but the moment Cloud caught a glance of Sora's face, he released the covers.

"Sora, what's wrong?"

Sora pulled the covers over his head and only shook his head in reply. Sitting himself on the bed, Cloud slowly pulled the covers down a bit,

"Are you feeling sick?" Cloud asked concern and felt the boy's forehead. Now the blonde was confused. Sora was just fine last night, nothing out of the ordinary. Now the boy looked extremely tired and his eyes were puffy…did he have some horrible nightmare? As if on instinct, Cloud's immediately reaction was to blame it on Squall…

"Dad?" As if reading his father's thoughts, Sora looked up at Cloud tried to look strong, "I'm okay…I just…need some rest I think…"

"Well, I guess I can take the day off work today to look after to you. And if you really are sick, maybe I'll make some soup for you."

"I'm okay, Dad, don't worry…"

"I've never left home when you or Roxas was bedridden and I'm not going to stop now. I also want to make sure you eat so I'll bring a piece of bread up for you," Cloud stated and got up to leave and give Sora some rest.

"…Okay," Sora nodded, a part of him finding a bit of happiness to know that Cloud can read him quite well. Cloud always did know whenever Sora didn't feel hungry but they both knew he had to eat anyway so the man would bring something small but nutritious.

* * *

Well Leon officially knew he was screwed. He actually expected Cloud at his front door early in the morning and was quite surprised when it didn't happen. He texted an apology to Sora; he had hoped the boy was ready for it but apparently not.

Of course, Leon was more than ready when he faced the truth the moment he found out Cloud had two kids. So maybe he was just being selfish again…

After all: if Sora knew the truth, then…it's really just one step closer to being with Cloud again.

Leon wanted to bang his head on the wall at that thought. His guilt meter just went up because of it. Oh Rinoa will kill him if he ever tells her this. In other words, if possible, he'll die twice if both Rinoa and Cloud finds out about this.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sora nibbled on the piece of bread Cloud gave him. The boy wasn't hungry at all but the least he can do is eat for Cloud.

After a lot of thought Sora did eventually leave his bedroom and sat himself by the stairs to watch Cloud. Though the man seems to spend a lot of time in the kitchen but when he's not in there, he's in the living room watching television or reading a book where Sora can get a good view of him. Though the moment Sora got a whiff of chicken, he remembered Cloud said he'll make soup so Sora scrambled back into bed.

While waiting for the soup, Sora thought about his life and all the times he felt he was treated unfairly. He wanted to make sure he REALLY was treated unfairly before he jumped on the bandwagon of Leon's statement. After all, it really could've just been himself overreacting.

"_Give it back!"_

"_It's mine! Let go, Sora!" _

"_It's MINE! You let go!"_

"_No YOU!" _

"_DAD!" the 7 year-old twins shouted for their father while fighting over the water gun._

"_Share it," Cloud ordered in a monotone voice from the living room couch as he channel hopped._

"_Noooo!" the two shouted in unison and continued tugging on the poor toy. With a sigh, Cloud turned to look at the two,_

"_Share it," he repeated with a more firm voice. _

"…_Fine, but I get it first. I'm older!" _

"_That's so unfair!" Roxas pouted and released the water gun to shove Sora,_

"_Roxas!" Cloud warned but before anything else could be said, the water gun was thrown down and Sora ran over to punch Roxas in the arm._

"_Sora!" Cloud shot up from his seat and immediately grabbed the brunette's wrist and pulled him out to the next room. The next thing Sora knew, he felt a stinging pain on his hand when Cloud smacked it,_

"_Never, ever, hit your brother!"_

"_He pushed me!" _

"_And that gives you a right to hit him? I'll talk with Roxas about him pushing you, but never again do I want to see you hitting someone, especially Roxas!" _

"Sora!"

Sora flinched and pulled his covers up to him again when he heard Cloud's voice. He just had to think of one of those times when Cloud smacked him(and later put in a time out). Sure it was on the hand but still…it hurt back then…and it wasn't the only time it's happened either.

"Sora," Cloud repeated and got the door open as he balanced the tray with the soup with one hand and opened the door with the other,

"Y-Yeah?"

"You okay?" he asked as Sora started to sit up on his bed and Cloud placed the tray down for him.

"Um, yeah…I'm okay," Sora nodded, "Thank you…"

Cloud felt the boy's forehead again and sighed,

"You seem fine…"

"…Dad I…" Sora stopped himself; he knew exactly what Cloud was thinking: Leon's dead. And the boy didn't want Leon to get in trouble but…Sora didn't know what he could say…

Sora felt his hair before ruffled before Cloud stood up to leave,

"Call me if you need anything."

"Okay…"

Sora still didn't feel hungry even though his stomach growled, begging for food. Slowly sipping and eating the chicken noodle soup, Sora finished it. He made a sigh before getting out of bed, pulling the blanket along, to place the tray down outside his front door. He was about to go back inside but stopped and snuck to the top of the stairs to spy on Cloud again.

"I don't know…I mean I really have no proof…"

Sora blinked as he saw Cloud pace around with his cell phone to his ear.

"No Zack! You can't go beat up Squall for no apparent reason! And no! I'm not telling you where he lives!"

Sora was only surprised Cloud didn't go do just that himself.

"What? No Zack the person that put pudding in my school bag during gym class was not Squall it was YOU!"

Sora watched Cloud roll his eyes and the blonde finally sat down on the couch.

"Of course I remember! You ruined my manga! Which reminds me: You still owe me those replacements!"

"_Dad read manga before?" _Sora thought with a raised brow.

"For the last time Zack: I'm not going to do anything to Squall unless Sora specifically tells me Squall was the one that made him upset! And…what? Oh good point…but even I can't see Squall as the type to threaten a 15-year old boy…Yeah maybe I will head over there today…no! You can't come! We both know what's going to happen if you do! And no! That's not a good thought!"

Sora leaned his body against the wall as he watched Cloud stand up again to pace.

No matter how many bad times he's had with Cloud that he can remember and no matter how much he felt he should be angry at Leon right now…Sora can't help but feel it is Cloud and Leon who got the short end of the stick in all this.

"Alright…so long, Zack…yeah alright, bye then…"

With a sigh, Cloud let himself fall on the couch.

"…I hate my life…stupid Squall…" he murmured into the cushion. Sora picked himself up and silently traveled down the stairs.

Whatever it was that happened between Leon and Cloud, Sora honestly didn't want to know…but he knew it's something neither of the two let go and it's making them pretty miserable, especially Cloud. Sora also wasn't sure if he should be pinning all the unfair moments in his life on Leon. After all, he said so himself: Cloud saw Leon through Sora…

Feeling a presence approaching, Cloud lifted himself up and into a sitting position to see Sora slowly walking towards him, wrapped in his blanket.

"Sora?"

"Dad…" Sora unintentionally choked out.

"Sora…what's wrong?" Cloud motioned the boy over to come sit with him in which Sora did. Sora did no reply but only leaned on Cloud's shoulder.

"Dad…what happened between you and Leon?"

"…"

"Dad?" Sora looked up but Cloud was only staring ahead of him. The blonde sighed before putting an arm around Sora and kept a firm grip on him,

"That's none of your concern," he replied as he looked at Sora.

"Okay…I'm sorry for asking…"

"Why did you ask in the first place?"

"Well…I was curious. Since you two knew each other and all…" Sora half-lied and leaned on the shoulder again, "How did he get that scar?"

"He got into a fight I think."

"Oh…does Zack know him too?"

"Yeah…he does. So does Aerith and your Uncle Tidus. Why the sudden curiosity?" Cloud couldn't help but ask even though he has an idea.

"I don't know…they're all your close friends…well besides Leon I mean."

"Yeah…they are…"

"I'm sorry…"

"…For what?"

"…Everything," Sora whispered and wrapped his arms around Cloud, sending the blonde in a silent state of surprise and shock.

Sora just couldn't get it out of his head…Cloud's life must've sucked and that's really the only word he could think of to describe it. At least that's how Sora saw it. He took those old pictures of Cloud, the ones where he held the brightest smiles in, and hid them under his pillow. Sora almost thought he didn't recognize the man, but it was still Cloud; so Sora couldn't blame anything on him anymore...knowing he can't imagine what his father has gone through that caused such a change. Sora never thought that change could seem so bad…but maybe if Cloud smiled more their family wouldn't be fighting all the time.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Leon-I'm sorry for hanging up on you last night. Should I even call you that anymore?_

_I'm the one who is sorry…call me Leon_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sora felt guilty for talking to his father's 'enemy' but he felt bad for Leon too, wondering how the man felt when he realized he's got a pair of 15 year-old twins. After Sora patched things up with Leon, and spent a good time napping on Cloud, Sora had a more restful and peaceful day.

* * *

"Let's do a haunted house," Riku suggested as he walked home with the twins from school. Just from missing a day at school, Sora felt behind so he knew he's going to spend the rest of today with Roxas and Riku to catch up on what he missed, or at least that was the plan. He also missed the announcement for the culture festival and now they're trying to think of ideas.

"Riku, everyone does either a café or haunted house," Roxas reminded,

"Yeah but I think Sora's Halloween costume was awesome, we can use that!"

The conversation died to Sora's ears when they started walking past Riku's house. The boy's eyes landed on the long silver-haired tied in a loose ponytail that's heading for the front door. The owner of that hair turned and shouted for Riku, something about being home before 9.

"Okay!" Riku shouted back and continued talking with Roxas.

Sora slowed down in his walk and watched as the man started opening his door. That's when he broke into a run before the man enters his house.

"Whoa, where are you going?" Roxas shouted after him but it fell on deaf ears, forcing Roxas and Riku to run after the brunette who started to tug on a black blazer.

"Sephiroth?" Sora whispered and said-man stared hard at him,

"How did you know my first name?" he eyed Sora suspiciously,

"I saw it…next to a picture of you when you were in high school," Sora replied, "Along with 'avoid him/bully' too."

"Ah, didn't think Cloud would keep anything from high school…"

"Well he did…What's mako exactly?" Sora blurted out and Sephiroth gave him a long and hard stare while Riku and Roxas finally caught up.

"Sora! Why did you suddenly run to my father?" Riku asked,

"Yeah I thought we needed to study," Roxas added.

"Um…I will! Just give me a second!" Sora replied and waited on Sephiroth's answer. Leon only mentioned and he didn't even explain it when Sora asked about it again after they apologized to each other. But upon seeing Riku today and luckily seeing Sephiroth too, Sora knew he had to take the chance to ask.

"…Riku, let me borrow your friend for a moment," said Sephiroth and without even getting an answer, he pulled Sora's uniform tie and pulled him into the house, slamming the door behind him before releasing the boy, "How did you know about mako? And how did you know I would know about it?" he asked as he headed towards the kitchen with Sora following.

"Um…Leon told me about it-I mean…Squall told me about it."

"Squall?" Sephiroth turned back towards the young brunette, "As in Leonhart? You know who he is?"

"Yeah..." and soon Sora found himself telling his story to Sephiroth who in turn sat at the kitchen table, with Sora following his actions, and listened patiently.

"Hmm…didn't think the world would be so small that even Squall lived in this neighborhood…"

"See, I remembered that Riku had weird eyes too…kind of like Roxy. So that's why I thought maybe you knew something about it," Sora confessed and Sephiroth sighed,

"Yeah I do. Why is it that you want to know about it exactly?"

"Is it actually possible? For it get a male pregnant?"

"Apparently so," Sephiroth shrugged,

"Then…how…" Sora blushed, feeling embarrassed to ask, "How did we…come out?"

"I assume surgery," Sephiroth replied with a monotone voice, and thus Sora couldn't help but feel Sephiroth seemed to calm about the whole thing unless…

"…Is that how Riku came out?" Sora couldn't help but ask but it was only due to his own events that he noticed that he never saw Sephiroth's partner before and Riku never talked about it. However, Sora clearly remembered many times over the past that Riku has said: "I'll ask my parent**s**," or "My parent**s **are so going to kill me," and even one time when they were about 5 and 6: "Mommy and Daddy said I can't get another goldfish…"

The only reason Sora remembered that old memory was because he laughed and reminded his friend 'that's because you killed the first one!' and thus Riku pounded him.

"Erm…yes? Riku told you about me and Gen?"

Sora only shook his head,

"I assumed…I have no idea who, um, 'Gen' is…"

"I heard my name! I assume it's safe to come!" Sora turned his head to the stairs to see a tired red-head come down, continuously coughing, and walk by them, "Hi Seph…what's Riku doing today?" he asked and Sephiroth stood up to make sure the red-head doesn't topple over from being dizzy.

"Going to Sora's house to help him study," Sephiroth replied and then asked what his lover needed.

"Oh…did you tell him to not have sex with either of the twins?" Genesis asked as Sephiroth lead the man to the kitchen chair Sephiroth was just sitting on and then he looked back at a now-completely-red-Sora,

"What?" was the only thing Sora could say after a moment of pausing.

"Gen, this is Sora," Sephiroth pointed and the red-head looked to see the boy through his bangs.

"Oh, sorry," he replied bluntly before giving Sora a long stare, "…he DIDN'T touch you right?"

Sora only shook his head and Genesis nodded, "Good, I would've grounded him…So Sephy, why is Sora here if Riku is supposed to be helping him study?"

"Sora knows about mako," Sephiroth replied in a serious tone and went to prepare soup.

"Oh, okay…"

"And apparently, it's official that Squall Leonhart is his father," Sephiroth added and Genesis gave them his full attention.

"Really? Cloud told his kids that?"

"N-No…I ran into Squall," Sora replied, "Squall's the one who told me…the moment he saw myself and Roxas with Dad, he knew we were his…"

"And Cloud's okay with this?" Genesis questioned with a bewildered look before coughing again.

"No…he doesn't know that I know. And Roxy doesn't know either!"

"Well…then what's the point of this again?" Genesis questioned and Sora looked away.

"…Squall wants to be with Dad again; but he can't do it by himself. Dad hates him…so I guess…I'm also here because I want to know what happened between them."

"Well I don't know, I wasn't even in that high school," Genesis replied as he slowly got out of the chair and coughed again, "I'll be upstairs, Seph..."

"Alright, get some rest…and I'm sorry I can't really help you there, Sora. I wasn't really friends with either of them."

"So there's…nothing you can tell me about their relationship?"

Sephiroth went into thought as got the canned soup ready before sighing and answering.

"Cloud and Squall: they were the ideal couple when high school started, everyone knew they were together. It wasn't until the middle of the 2nd year up to the last year that people started noticing a relationship bump."

"That's a pretty long bump then…" Sora commented and Sephiroth only nodded.

"Again, I wasn't close to either of the two so I don't know the details. I just know that Squall started hanging around Seifer and his gang while Cloud started going into corners to cry…maybe you can ask him if anyone."

"Ask who? Seifer?"

"Yeah…if you've ever saw him, he's also got a scar across his face. I only knew him well because we always ended up in detention together for almost our entire lives in school. But that's where Squall ended up being at as well after a while. So why don't you talk to Seifer, he lives around here. He and Squall were together so often, some people thought Squall was cheating on Cloud with him. Don't take my word for it, it was just a rumor."

"…Okay."

* * *

"Riku, I'm borrowing your friend," Sephiroth stated as he pushed Sora along to his car when they walked out of the house.

"Whoa! Hey! Wait! What am I supposed to tell Dad?" Roxas exclaimed as he stood up from the grass where he and Riku waited,

"Give him this," Sephiroth handed a note to the young blonde as Sora got into the front seat.

"I'll be alright, Roxy! I'll call!" Sora waved.

"Riku, your mom's in the house so look after my partner while I'm gone."

"What? Then what's Roxas going to do?" Riku pointed,

"Whatever he wants…"

The two watched the black car pull out and leave, wondering how in the world this happened.

"…How come I never saw your mom, Riku?" Roxas couldn't help but question,

"You don't want to, trust me. And my mom's sick right now, really irritable unless my father is there."

Roxas only nodded as he opened the note to see the explanation which he found really wasn't one but Roxas nearly freaked out by the last part of the note.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_I'm borrowing your son._

_-Sephiroth_

_P.S. I was the one that stole your costume from your first year's culture fest, not that black-haired friend of yours. So I apologize to the both of you_

_P.S.S. Don't tell Sora I told you this but I thought you had the right to know: Reno molested Sora_

* * *

Sora gulped as a scary-looking man, as Sora thought he was, stared down at him with a fierce look in his eyes and the scar didn't help.

"…You brought me a kid?" Seifer asked as he leaned against his front door.

"This is one of Strife's kids." Sephiroth stated.

"…You brought me one of Strife's kid?"

"Can you tell me about Dad and Squall's relationship?" Sora went straight to the point, not willing to play this stupid game since he wanted to get out of this scary-man's face as soon as he can. Seifer only stared at him, confusion clearly spelled across his face.

"…Is he...?"  
"Leonhart is the other parent…The mako in Cloud is why this boy and his twin brother were born."

"Oh…why do you want to know about your parents' relationship again?"

"Because I want to know what happened between them that makes Dad hate Le-Squall…because Squall wants to be with Dad again…"

"Whoa, Leonhart is STILL pursuing him? It's been what? Almost 10 years at least?"

"15 to 16," Sora corrected, assuming that's the case, only to receive a light glare from Seifer.

"That man's insane…Alright fine! Come in!"

Sora settled down in the slightly messy house. After looking around, he couldn't help but feel this man is single since he doesn't seem to take care of anyone but himself with clothing and food cartons or pizza boxes everywhere. They settled down in the living room, and Seifer sighed.

"Well where do you want me to start?"

"Um…just tell me about when their relationship started looking bad!"

"Ugh…let's see…it was probably after Squall started hanging around myself and my gang that their relationship started going downhill. I have no idea what was going on between them since I didn't give a damn about it…"

"What did Squall do with you then?"

"Landed in detention together most of the time for breaking school property or something, I can't remember much of what we did besides go get drunk every now and then. Oh yeah, I got him drunk one night and I think that's when we realized how well we got along…"

"Leonhart drank?" Sephiroth raised a brow, not quite believing it,

"Only on weekends if I invite him out I guess," Seifer shrugged, "So with Squall and Cloud, I only know what happened often between them is that Cloud would say something, Squall says something, it repeats but Squall yells, and then he comes over to my group. That's really all I know on the basics of their relationship."

"Heh, sounds like some old rumors were true then: Cloud really was abused by Squall in the relationship," Sephiroth stated and Sora looked up at the man next to him with wide eyes and a dried up throat.

"And you assumed that, how…?" Seifer questioned and Sephiroth crossed his arms.

"It's not that hard to notice, after all: you two were practically enemies but suddenly you two became friends? Obviously, you must've exposed something new to Squall for it happen. And right after that, their relationship started to suffer. I assume Squall's got a low alcohol tolerance…and as I recall: Cloud was living Squall was he not?"

"I think so," Seifer shrugged, "But you're right about the low alcohol tolerance thing! He was gone by the first drink on our first night out!"

"…Mr. Seifer? Does this mean you were never um…intimate with Squall?" Sora nervously questioned and Seifer looked like he wanted to kill him,

"Not over my dead body! And don't call me that, just call me Seifer, I won't care!"

Sora sighed in relief, kinda glad that cheating didn't happen in the relationship.

"Although I think he hit it off with a couple of people here and there, but that's only when he's drunk."

It was Sora's turn to feel the urge to kill: He could've gotten out of here without knowing THAT!

"Tell me, do you remember how their relationship ended?" Sephiroth questioned, "I believe I left before even seeing the conclusion…"

"Oh, Strife just disappeared and Squall fell in the deepest depression I ever saw in my life!"

"Disappeared?" Sora repeated.

"Yeah he disappeared, pretty much vanished off the planet. The teachers says he transferred but nobody knows where to and no one could get any information from the teachers. Without a word of goodbye, Strife just suddenly didn't show up at school and he never came back."

"And Squall…was he okay? I mean, I know you said he…"

"Pth! That's when Squall stopped hanging around me so I can't tell you much. He never says anything unless he has to speak and he mopes around all day, staring at the empty desk that belonged to Strife. I think when Rinoa spoke a few words to him is when Squall finally started doing something. He more or less started following Rinoa around to help her carry paperwork so I guess he technically got better but since then to graduation, Squall is often seen by himself staring outside or at the empty desk…"

Sora wanted to question who this Rinoa was but Sephiroth dished out a question first.

"Well I'm surprised to see you remembering your student body president's name…was she the reason you originally hated Squall?"

"Shut up, you bastard…"

Sora stared between the adults as he started to feel Seifer's anger.

"Um…thank you so much for your information," Sora stood up and bowed politely, "It really helped!"

"Ugh, whatever…"

"Um..." Sora looked at Sephiroth, wanting to ask one more favor.

"…You want to visit someone else don't you?"

Sora now knew where Riku got the skills to read people from.

"Yes please…I want to see Uncle Tidus."

* * *

**Notes:**

**-I confess that I'm interested in the Sephy/Gen pairing but I'm not for or against it to be honest. **

**-While I'm on that note, this is Genesis's first appearance in my fanfics!**

**-I don't think I mentioned it yet but I'm gonna have to say they go to a Japanese school. Thus the culture fest.**


	5. Revenge and Good Old Stories

**Should be obvious but: Character from KH will NOT appear in his KH age...I actually forgot how old Tidus actually is and I just played his game a couple weeks ago!**

* * *

Sora waited with eagerness, or was that nervousness? Or a bit of both? Well whatever it was, it made his heart skip a beat when the front door swung open revealing a family friend that hasn't visited in ages.

"Why if it isn't Sora!"

"Uncle Tidus!" Though the nervous feeling quickly went away and became joy as Tidus picked Sora up and swung him while he hugged before setting the young teen back down in a matter of 2 seconds.

"Whoa, you're getting heavy, Man!" Tidus commented before looking at Sora's body, comparing his current height to the last time Tidus saw him.

"Hey!" Sora pouted and stomped his foot childishly.

"So what brings you here with…" Tidus's voice trailed off as he stared at Sephiroth, "…with someone I should know but I can't quite remember…"

Sephiroth only rolled his eyes at that,

"It's Sephiroth…" he bluntly replied.

"Ah…" Tidus nodded, as if okay, but in a flash he quickly pulled Sora close to him, "Sora do you have ANY idea who this man is?"

"Um…my best friend's dad?"

"…Oh," Tidus slowly released Sora and went back to staring at Sephiroth but his glance went back to Sora once more, "Are you serious?"

"Yes! You know? Riku?"

"Little RiRi?" Tidus asked as he held his hand out a certain distance from the ground to show how tall Riku was the last time he saw; but Sora only face-palmed. He will officially apologize to Riku about that nickname later, "But for real? RiRi is Sephiroth's kid?" Tidus pointed at Sephiroth who held back the urge to have his fist meet Tidus's pretty face.

"Of course! Can't you tell?" Sora wasn't sure if Tidus was joking or he really doesn't see the connection.

"Well sure they look similar but…" Tidus walked around Sephiroth, examining the man, "You actually got someone to love you?"

"Don't make me hurt you," Sephiroth threatened and Tidus in turn just smiled,

"That's the Sephiroth I remember! Haha! So really, what's my old friend's old bully doing with my old friend's eldest son?"

"Um…" Sora looked at Sephiroth, hoping the man can break the news but Sephiroth looked less than excited to do it so Sora sighed, "I was hoping, um…you could tell me more about Dad and his relationship with Le…I mean…Squall? You know…when they were in high school together?"

And suddenly, that nervous feeling came back with some tension as Tidus's little happy bubble was shattered and everything just became awkwardly silent and too serious for Sora's liking.

* * *

Roxas almost felt sorry for running home and pretty much ditching Riku, but it was the guy's own house so it shouldn't count. Even though Riku continuously begged Roxas not to go because that means he won't have an excuse not to be at his house since Sephiroth specifically ordered him to take care of his 'mom' while he's gone. Roxas mentally noted that he'll treat Riku to sea salt ice cream later.

"Dad!" Roxas cried as soon as opened his door and he hoped Cloud didn't have to stay later at Cid's place today.

"Yeah?" Roxas thanked the heavens that that wasn't the case and quickly ran to the kitchen where he heard Cloud's voice.

"Where's Sora?" Cloud immediately asked upon noticing a blonde but no brunette come into view.

"Um…" Roxas wasn't sure if he should just tell him, or give his father the note, "Uh…he's with Riku's dad…"

Cloud stopped throwing things into the blender and gave Roxas a long and confused stare,

"Why?"

"I'm not sure…Sora said he'll call."

"…Okay, hold on…" Cloud turned to face Roxas and took in a deep breath before letting it out to calm himself. Roxas thought this was as good as time as any to hand the note to him.

"But his dad did give me this to give to you," Roxas tried to say as innocently as possible as he held the paper out which Cloud immediately snatched up. Though the look on Cloud's face made Roxas think someone's going to die…but he wasn't sure who…

* * *

"Okay, okay…" Tidus was trying to take the whole story in and continuously asked questions to make sure he understood everything, "And then that's when you discovered that Squall was your other father?"

Sora nodded for the umpteenth time and Sephiroth wasn't fairing much better. The man looked bored out of his skull but Tidus said he 'can't leave yet.' They both agreed that Tidus would be the one taking Sora home after all.

"Alright…well I did not see this day coming at all…" Tidus shook his head and trying to take in everything, "Sora, you do realize that Squall is an insensitive prick that cares about no one but himself and-"

"If that was true, he wouldn't of had saved me!" Sora cut in, "And him being a jerk was a long time ago! People can change, Uncle Tidus! Like Sephiroth!" Sora pointed and Sephiroth wasn't sure if he should glare at Sora or thank him.

"Well he…ugh…alright, fine. Let's say he's a changed man. I still don't think it's a good idea to bring them together again. Hell is going to break loose, Cloud is going to have a mental breakdown, and then Zack's probably going to accidentally hurt someone, or just Squall, and then you and Roxas will have to be looked after when the mess is over…"

"Uncle Tidus! That's the worst case scenario!" Sora cut in once more, "And if you won't help, that's fine, I just want to know what happened!"

"Sora, lots of things happened. I wasn't close to Squall or even know details of their relationship. Almost no one was. What am I supposed to say?"

"Just tell the kid what happened! We already know that Strife was mistreated so just fill in the details!" Sephiroth exclaimed impatiently.

"Hey! It's not my place to talk about Cloud's life!" Tidus bit back and stood up from his couch.

"Then…can you tell us about when Dad left?" Sora asked before an unnecessary fight breaks out.

"When Cloud left huh?" Tidus repeated as he sat back down, "Well let's see…first he confided in me and gave me contact information that I swore not to give out to anyone else, especially Squall. I was supposed to pretend that I had no idea where he went either. Cloud went up to Twilight Town and finished school there. Not long after, you and Roxy were born. But good karma must've come around for Cloud because he had a place to stay, a friend's house by the name of Barret, and work which was owned by a friend named Tifa. A couple years later, he moved back around here. Myself, as well as Zack and Aerith, helped him find a place to stay and welcomed him home. Not long after, Cloud started working for Cid and it's been like that since. He did move back in time to see Zack propose to Aerith (okay I dragged him to spy on them) and of course attend the wedding."

"How was Squall then?" Sora asked, hoping to get a little bit on Squall life.

"Ugh, Squall? Well to be honest, every day I half-worried he wasn't going to come to school because he killed himself. Well I stopped thinking that after a while but he really was pretty down since Cloud left without a word. I almost felt sorry for him. After a while, it got boring watching Squall because he doesn't do or say anything. He almost became invisible to me. I just didn't care as time passed. And just like that, we graduated and went separate ways! I had no idea what happened to him!"

"Apparently no seems to know what happened to him except for maybe Reno and Rude," Sephiroth stated and Tidus couldn't help but raise a brow.

"Weren't they originally Cloud's friends?" Tidus asked but Sephiroth only shrugged.

"Sora did run into them with Squall so it's an assumption that they kept in touch…so why am I still here again?" Sephiroth asked again with a more threatening tone.

"Well in case Cloud calls in panic, he can yell at you instead of me!" Tidus answered enthusiastically, causing Sora's hands to fly into his hair,

"Ah! I forgot to call!"

* * *

"Dad went out," Roxas replied when Sora called home in an instant.

"What do you mean Dad went out?" Sora asked, not sure why Cloud hasn't called him himself and start yelling at him for being out with Sephiroth.

"I'm not sure…I gave him the note from Riku's dad and then, well…he just stood there staring at it for a while until he suddenly moved and ordered me to stay home until he gets back. So he took off right after," Roxas explained and now Sora was worried Cloud's attacking Riku right now or something…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"_Sephiroth, Reno, Sephiroth, Reno, Sephiroth, Reno, Sephiroth, Reno, Sephiroth, Reno, Sephiroth, Reno, Sephiroth…RENO!"_

With his mind made up on the red-head, Cloud ordered his son to be a good boy and stay home so he can go murder someone…not that he said that.

Angrily he knocked on the front door until it opened.

"W-Wha? Cloud?" Leon stuttered but he wasn't given time to say anything else when Cloud grabbed his shirt and pulled him close,

"Take me to Reno…NOW!" Cloud ordered through his gritted teeth. It wasn't too hard to figure out that Leon would know where the accident-prone idiot lived. After all, the only time Sora could've run into someone like Reno is either through Leon OR Reno was the one that Leon saved Sora from. It was only a matter of logical deduction and Cloud was glad he was right because Leon quickly obeyed.

So after a few simple calm knocks on the apartment door, the door opened, and in less than a second Cloud's fist met Reno's face.

"You know…you could've at least given him a warning," said Leon as he stared at Reno's sluggish body on the ground, "Because I think he's currently having a hang-over and you just made it worse but giving him a punch in the face."

"Shut up, Squall," Cloud growled, not caring what he had to say or whether or not Reno had a night of drinking before this. The blonde was about to leave but went back to give Reno a kick, "Remember this before you go molesting my sons! Whatever friendship we had, it's gone now!"

"What the...Cloud?" Reno groaned as he finally got events registered in his head but by the time he figured out he's lying on the ground with a bloody nose and his face hurts like hell, Cloud was gone.

"Cloud!" Leon called after him and was now debating whether he should stay and help Reno or run after Cloud…it was quite an easy decision, "Hey Reno, uh, sorry about that. I'll call Rude to help you."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The lion man ran to catch up with Cloud, and like he promised he called up Rude to help Reno before the red-head bled to death from it if possible.

"Cloud! Wait up!"

"Go away! I appreciate you taking me to that idiot but now I don't need you!" Cloud shouted over his shoulder but Leon only followed…from a safe distance.

"Um, I just want to know why you punched him out," Leon questioned even though he was pretty sure he knew the answer but he needed to know how Cloud found out.

"Sephiroth told me what he did…" Cloud muttered and Leon's eyes only widened,

"Whoa!" the man ran in front of Cloud to stop him, "Sephiroth? You believed what _Sephiroth_ said?" Leon exclaimed.

"_Not to mention…if Cloud's thinking of the same crime as me then how the hell did Sephiroth find out about this?" _

"Well he confessed to a crime that almost broke up my friendship with Zack so I really don't see what the point would be if he lied."

"Well…how did Sephiroth know?"

"Apparently Sora told him…" Cloud was now turning his anger towards Sephiroth at that thought.

"…Why did Sora tell Sephiroth?" Leon was just as confused and also a little anger and a sense of being protective was rising within himself.

"And that reminds me!" Cloud whipped out his phone and immediately speed dialed Sora.

* * *

"For the last time, Cloud: We. Are. With. Tidus!" Sephiroth repeated at least 5 times already where they were. When Sora's phone rang and he picked up, all three of them could hear Cloud screaming his head off that none of them even caught what he was yelling about. Sora handed the phone to Sephiroth after hearing the man's name several times and Sephiroth regretted answering it because hearing Cloud sound like he's PMSing was like torture.

"I told you it was a good idea to keep him around!" Tidus almost laughed only to receive a death glare from Sephiroth.

"Of course you wouldn't believe me…" Sephiroth growled and without warning, threw the phone at Tidus who almost dropped it but caught it after a few slips.

"Hello? Hey what's up, Cloud? Huh? NO! ARE YOU INSANE?"

"I'm grounded even more aren't I?" Sora asked but Tidus only shook his head with a look that said not to worry.

"Don't worry, Cloud! I will take Sora home! No problem! You can trust me! What? No I have no idea what happened to Reno after high school, why do you ask?"

Reno…ooooh! Sora suddenly remembered that creepy man.

"Ouch, poor guy…he met your iron fist! Haha!"

Sora's face suddenly lit up, wondering if Reno was the one that met Cloud's 'iron fist.'

"Alright, alright, I will. Later Cloud!" Tidus closed the phone before tossing it back to Sora, "Your dad said he'll have a talk with you when you get home and also: Cloud said he's sorry for yelling at you, Sephiroth!"

Sephiroth only muttered to himself before he stood up, ready to leave.

"Thank you, Mr. Sephiroth!"

Sephiroth only waved it off, only because Sora was Riku's best friend. Although Tidus laughing about what Sora called him made the silver-haired man tempted to turn around to give blitzball-boy his own 'iron fist.'

* * *

"RIKU!"

Riku groaned and paused his game before getting up,

"WHAT?" he shouted down the hallway as he walked down it.

"Are you giving me an attitude?"

"…No!" Riku shouted, a bit lighter this time when he reached his parents' closed bedroom door, not daring to step in unless he's told to, "Something you need?"

"Yeah…where the hell is your father?" Genesis demanded before going into a loud series of coughs.

"I don't know!" Riku wanted to groan impatiently but knew better, "Can I just…I don't know, make more soup for you? I can hear you coughing again."

"Fine, go do that…"

"Alright then…" Riku rolled his eyes before he headed downstairs.

Riku muttered to himself as he pulled out a canned soup to make. Sometimes he wonders why his red-headed father has to be a pain in the…yeah. It's not that they don't love each other but they just can't function together without Sephiroth. Sephiroth knew better than to keep Riku and Genesis together for more than 5 hours.

He learned that the first time he was absent for 8 hours and left Genesis and baby-Riku in the house only to come home to his family…without the house…

Genesis said something about leaving Riku by himself for a while and forgot about him; he also stated that he can't be blamed for the house burning down because it was Riku's fault and he at least saved their child…so Sephiroth couldn't really argue with that…

On the bright side, the incident is why the family now lives here and Riku met the Strife twins. However, ever since that incident, Genesis and Riku have had an odd relationship. Genesis holds a slight grudge(even after all these years) because Sephiroth withheld sex from him for about a month as punishment. Riku, while being a baby and thus not remembering the big incident, seems to have an unconscious feeling of a grudge as well against Genesis but just didn't know why. He even one time confronted Sephiroth about that feeling but Sephiroth never actually gave a straight answer.

So at this moment, Riku was tempted to throw in about a cup of salt into the now-done soup. He can already hear Genesis shouting for the soup that Riku is taking long to make (on purpose) so why not? Of course he'll probably be grounded afterwards but hey! That gives him an excuse to go to the Strife's twin's home late at night asking for them, or just Sora since he's the one grounded, to sneak out for some fun.

Though Riku's thoughts were halted with Sephiroth returned home at that moment and stopped Riku from wasting their salt and possible making Genesis even more ill.

* * *

"I'm sorry…" Riku muttered after Sephiroth finished tending to Genesis.

"Riku…just TRY to refrain from doing anything to that could possible make things worse!"

"He was yelling at me ALL afternoon!" Riku argued, "Asking where you were!"

"And I'll have a talk with him afterwards about that as well but…please, you're what? 15 now? You should be more mature than this."

"…I'm 16," Riku wanted to bang his head against the wall at that.

"And proving my point about maturity!"

Riku sighed and nodded,

"Alright I'm sorry…can I go see Roxas now? And where's Sora?"

"Fine, go ahead, be back before 9 and he's probably still with Tidus."

Riku would stay to question that but he just shrugged it off and headed over to see Roxas.

* * *

**Please read and review!**


	6. Raining Tears

**I apologize for the shorter-than usual-chapter (last chapter). Hopefully, I can make up for it in this one.**

* * *

"I cannot, for the life of me, think of a good reason for taking off with Sephiroth without telling me…"

"_I also can't, for the life of me, figure out why Sephiroth took off with Sora…and then went to Tidus's place…" _

Sora only shrugged as Cloud shook his head at him. The two stood inside their home, right by the front door, after Tidus just dropped the boy off and Cloud finally shook Leon off when he slammed the door in his face.

"I'm sorry, Dad…"

Cloud looked at his son in surprise, his eyes almost widening because of it.

"I'll stop running off so much without letting you know where I'm going…I promise!"

After blinking a few times to make sure he's still awake and not dreaming, Cloud lets out a sigh.

"I'm sorry too…I should be giving you a little bit more freedom anyway."

Sora found himself smiling just a bit. Before Cloud let him go, Sora quickly gave Cloud a hug, that he didn't see coming, before retreating to his room.

Upon getting on the computer, Sora was greeted with a message from Leon. Leon briefly summarized what happened to him that day, including Cloud coming to his house. It also confirmed that Cloud really did punch Reno. Now Sora was confused to why Cloud didn't bring that up.

Sora was now tempted to ask Leon if it was true that he drank with Seifer at one point in his life and if it was true that he…Sora didn't even want to think about it…

The boy sighed and lowered his hands from the keyboard. For some reason he can't bring himself to ask Leon if he really did physically hurt his father in a relationship or just anything about the relationship. It was too personal and he frankly didn't really want to hear the truth from Leon if he did hurt Cloud in ANY way. It scared Sora to no end. Thinking to his, and Roxas's, crush on Axel…Sora can't imagine how he'd feel if Axel used physical violence.

"_Broken…battered…crushed…hurt beyond what I can imagine…" _Sora guessed and it was only then he realized how hurt it must've been for Cloud. Then he thought of what he'd do if Roxas was the one that suffered from abuse. Well for one, Sora would beat the crap out of whoever hurt his brother, even if it does turn out to be Axel. Yet…

"_Why don't I feel that way for Leon?" _Sora groaned in frustration, knowing no matter how he looked it: he couldn't be completely angry with Leon, _"Is it because…we're officially blood-tied now? He's family…isn't he?" _

Sora found himself staring at his e-mail, tempted to reply to Leon and ask him about his past. A part of him wanted to hear Leon's side of the story but he was afraid to bring up bad memories for the man. Yet Sora partially did believe that it would be the same story as what everyone else said…

With a sigh, Sora simply replied that he was fine since Leon also started questioning why he went out with Sephiroth.

The boy felt he'd be crushed and even feel hurt if everything he heard today came from Leon's mouth…so he simply just kept it to himself. Still Sora didn't feel he was done investigating.

* * *

"Roxy," Sora whispered and gently knocked on his brother's door.

"What?" Roxas replied when he opened it.

"Can I come in?"

"Yeah…and why are you whispering?"

"Oh just let me in!"

Upon stepping into his brother's room, Sora took luxury on the bed.

"Roxy, you've been swimming with Dad before right?"

"So have you," Roxas reminded as he went over to his desk with his computer.

"Yeah but you're more detail oriented than me…have you ever noticed anything on Dad's body that seems…off?"

Roxas gave his brother a strange look before shrugging.

"I don't know…he never actually swims with us. He sits on the side with a shirt on."

"Oh…right…" well now Sora knew why he couldn't remember…he never saw it! He was so sure that if he found that Cloud's body was bare of any old scars or bruises, then it pretty much confirms the violence in the relationship.

"Well have you ever seen anything that Dad owns that seem a bit off to you?"

"Well that giant sword hanging in his room is odd enough as it is," Roxas replied with a shrug.

"Besides that I mean! What about pictures? Or…I don't know! Anything but that!"

"I don't know, Sora…" Roxas lightly groaned and threw his head back to rest on the chair, "Dad really seems normal…well mostly. I've always thought he was depressed but he's pretty normal for a depressed person."

"Well, how do we fix it?"

"I don't know," Roxas shrugged, "I don't even know why Dad acts this way. We know nothing of his past. For all we know, we were probably both adopted!"

"I'm pretty sure we're blood-related, Roxas."

"Why are you asking these things anyway?" Roxas asked and lifted his head.

"Huh? Uh…no reason…"

"Sora," Roxas said the name sternly, "Really, what's going on and why are you suddenly trying to research Dad?"

"Nothing! I'm just curious!"

"Right…and what sparked your curiosity?"

"Well…I guess when Dad met Leon! Normally I'm the one that sparks emotion like that!" It wasn't a total lie, right?

"Hmm…that's true…maybe Dad just hates brunettes."

"Gee thanks, Roxas!"

"But really Sora, you've been acting really strange lately. I'm a little worried. So is Axel when I told him about it."

"Axel was worried about me?" Sora asked with sparkles in his eyes, a.k.a. hope.

"Er…yeah," Roxas nodded, not believing he said that, "But really, Sora: what's going on? For crying out loud you took off with Riku's dad today! What the heck was that all about?"

"Um…nothing! We just…I just…needed to ask him something! Something that…only he would know?"

"What? How he got his hair to be that color?"

"…Yeah!"

"You're such a liar!" Roxas reached over to his stress back to throw at Sora who tried to block it but it got his head anyway, "Why can't you tell me the truth, Sora?!"

"It's complicated, Roxy! Don't get mad!" Sora pleaded, going on his knees while still on the bed.

"You don't tell me ANYTHING anymore!"

"Well this has a good reason!"

"So you admit you're hiding something!"

Sora mentally slapped himself for letting that slip.

"Again, Roxy, it's for good reason! Trust me just this once? Please?"

"…" Roxas only stared Sora down with a firm look on his face.

"Roxy? I'll let you have Axel!"

Confusion was spelled out on Roxas's face from that comment.

"I can't tell if you were serious or joking…"

"I'm serious! Just trust me, Roxas! I promise I'll tell you when, um, we're all ready to hear it. It's complicated!"

"Well…alright I guess," Roxas sighed and spun his chair back around to his computer, "But I rather keep our pact...unless you stopped liking him of course."

"W-Well I…" Sora went into quick thought. If what happened to Cloud happened in high school…then perhaps Roxas and himself should be careful with dating at this age, "Yeah…I won't lie that I do still like him. I just wanted you to trust me."

"Alright then," Roxas nodded and Sora could see Roxas browsing the internet, "I trust you Sora…just please tell me soon."

"Okay, thank you, Roxas!"

Sora will officially never doubt Roxas or take him for granted again! He's the best brother ever!

Of course…after that warm moment blew over Sora realized he's still back to square one…

"Hey Roxas um…you're smart…"

"I know I am…"

"What's mako?" Sora only had a vague idea of what it was…but he more or less knew what it CAN do but not what it is. Though if anyone can explain it to him, it's Roxas.

Roxas spun around again and gave Sora a strange stare.

"Why do you ask? We went over this in History…which you slept through…" Roxas frowned upon answering himself, "Well mako is something used for energy; like for weapons. But it was also used on soldiers. However, due to it being extremely dangerous and many people suffering from mako poisoning and even dying from exposure to mako, it's been banned. The only place you can even find anything like mako is materia, the solid form of it, on the black market."

Sora slowly nodded without a work.

"…You didn't get half of that did you?"

"No…" Sora shook his head and the twins sighed in unison.

"Look at it this way: It's like radioactive material that affects people and their genetic make-up."

"Ooh, okay!" Sora nodded in more understanding but he went back to being serious, "But is it possible for normal people to get exposed to mako?"

"Hmm…" Roxas placed a hand on his chin and spun himself back and forth in his spot, "I think it CAN be possible. I believe the mako came from a river so I guess if people fell in it or something then yeah."

"Okay that makes sense…" Sora stared hard at Roxas until Roxas raised a brow at him, "Can mako…be passed on? Like someone with mako got married and they had kids, then would the kids have it?"

"I don't know, Sora. I think it's possible if mako has that strong of a reaction to someone's genetic make-up but…I don't know. That's never been brought up."

"I see…"

"Why, you think mako can give you superpowers or something?" Roxas asked with a chuckle.

"Er…yeah!" Sora agreed for the sake of not needing to tell Roxas anything. Though…Roxas's eyes are just as blue as yesterday and years before that. It was only when they were little that he remembered when it…glowed. Glowed just like Cloud's.

* * *

Leon picked up his phone the moment it started to ring. A part of him hoped it was Sora and a part of him was afraid it was Cloud.

_Sora_

Thank the lord.

"Sora?"

"Leon!" Sora sounded breathless so Leon was worried the boy ran away again and he has to go pick him up…

"Leon! Dad he…Dad was never, you know, in the army right?"

"…Do I want to know why you're asking this?"

"Well…Dad was exposed to mako right? But he was in school with you so I just wanted to know how he got exposed to it."

"I don't know."

"You don't know?!"

"No…when he told me he's been exposed to mako, it made no difference to me."

"Oh…well that's nice of you…" Sora lightly whispered, glad Leon saw past that at least, "Leon…I feel really bad."

"For what?" Leon asked in concern and he can hear Sora sigh loudly,

"For hiding this from Roxas!"

"Really?" Leon was half amused and half proud, "That's really interesting Sora considering when we first agreed to hide this you didn't seem to mind hiding it."

"Oh…yeah I guess so…but I don't know how much longer I can hide this from Roxas."

"Sora…just tell him when you're ready and when you believe he is ready. You know him well now, don't you?"

"Yeah…" Sora slowly nodded as he lied in bed, staring at the ceiling.

"Sora! Roxas! Don't leave the house! I'll be right back!" Cloud shouted and Sora jumped out of bed, opening the door in time to hear Roxas give a reply.

"Where are you going?" Sora called out when Cloud's hand reached the front door. Sora could see Cloud in his leather get-up, which he assumes was a substitute for a jacket since Cloud claims that leather is warm though Sora saw no logic to that.

"Just placing an order."

"Oh…okay then."

"Be good, Sora," Cloud warned with a stern voice and finger pointing at him.

"Okay…bye Dad."

Cloud nodded and quickly left. Sora quickly glanced at the nearest clock to see it's already 9.

"Leon…do you still want to talk to Dad?"

"Why was that him?" Leon asked, only catching parts of the conversation.

"Yeah…he said he's going out and will be right back. Saying he's going to place an order so I think he's visiting our town's Moogle."

"…Thank you, Sora," Leon whispered and Sora can hear the man moving.

"I just thought…if you do love him you can make him happy again…"

"That's what I hope for too, Sora…"

* * *

He loved living here mainly because the town is pretty active at night too. All the stores were lit and open until 10 and the streets lights were bright enough for anyone to see. Yet unlike the daytime when it's crowded, there's far less people at night but just enough so that Cloud doesn't feel like he's the only one walking around. Reaching a small open window between two stores, Cloud knocked on the wood until a Moogle popped up. Cloud silently handed a bag of materials to the creature before requesting a ribbon and a strength ring.

"What are they for, Kupo?" the little creature asked as is swirled its spoon around in the pot.

"A gift to my friend's daughter. Her birthday is coming up. And while I was at it I thought I might as well my friend something too since I haven't seen or talked to them in so long," Cloud replied as the ribbon was being made.

"How nice, Kupo!"

Cloud waited until both items were quickly made. Paying the Moogle and quickly adding a letter to the packaged items, Cloud requested his gifts to be sent to Cid and use his name so it's cheaper to deliver them up to Twilight Town to Barret and Marlene.

"Thank you for your business, kupo! You should head home; it's going to rain soon, Kupo!"

"Yes, thank you for the reminder. Goodnight," Cloud lightly waved before heading home. He glanced at the dark sky filled with dark clouds…sometimes he hated his name…

"Cloud!"

Especially if his name as was said with THAT voice!

Looking back to the street in front of him was Leon, panting and catching his breath.

"Oh hell no…" Cloud wanted to curse whatever sort of god or goddess is up there if there is one. Though Cloud didn't stop walking, he just walked around Leon and kept going, "I'm not dealing with you!"

"Cloud!" Leon shouted and followed, "Cloud wait, please. We have to have a talk sooner or later! You can't keep avoiding me!"

"Yes I can!"

"Cloud! You can't expect me to completely ignore this after finding you again and discovering I have two children!"

"Why not? You were pretty good at ignoring me before," Cloud threw the comment over his shoulder before he walked a bit faster though Leon only kept up.

"Cloud, can't we sit down and talk about this in a calm matter? Because I honestly can't think straight while trying to (make sure you don't run away) keep up with you," Leon said the middle part in his head but Cloud made no comment anyway, "Cloud, please…"

"Go away, Squall! Before I file a restraining order!" Cloud threatened without looking over his shoulder.

"Cloud…" Leon whispered as he continued to tail Cloud, "Please, just hear me out…"

Cloud immediately halted and turned around to send Leon an angry glare.

"Here you out?" Cloud asked, and shook his head in disbelief, "Last time I did that, I ended up crying myself to sleep on my birthday! You passed out in the middle of your explanation from staying up until 2 a.m. with Seifer drinking! Then I got yelled at the following morning for not moving you! Obviously you forgot I don't have the strength to budge you and you didn't realize I at least gave you blanket!"

"……Um…S-Sorry…I'm sorry," Leon felt stupid but also a chunk of guilt stabbed through his heart. The man couldn't think of anything else to say besides an apology.

"You're sorry! That's all you ever say now!"

"Well what do you want me to say?"

"Nothing! Squall, I don't care how many times you apologize to me because it won't make a difference!" Cloud shouted, "I'm never going to look at you the same way ever again! You scarred me for life! Both mentally and physically!" Cloud pulled down the zipper of his top enough for him to yank it as far as he can pull to show small scars along his shoulder to the upper part of his chest.

"And you probably don't even remember how this happened!"

Leon lowered his head and lightly shook it indicating a no.

"My point exactly," Cloud fixed his outfit before pivoting to continue on his way.

"Cloud…" and still Leon followed, "Cloud I know I'm the worst lover in the world and never deserved you but…I love you."

Though as soon as that sentenced finished, Leon was met in a slap.

"Don't give me that crap! And note the real reason why I never punched you is just because it's you: I will not lower myself to your level!"

"Cloud…"

"And just stop it! Stop saying my name before or after a sentence! Just leave me alone! I've been doing just fine until you showed up in my life again!"

"Um…not to sound like a know-it-all but…I think me showing up was a good thing on Sora's part…" The earned Leon another smack.

"I was informed that Rude was trailing behind Reno and he's always with him anyway! Sora would've been saved even without you!"

"Ah…good point…But Cloud…even though I couldn't really express how I felt do the shock of seeing you again and realizing I have two sons, but…you have no idea how happy and relieved I was to see you again. While the full impact of that realization didn't hit me right away…that's how I felt."

"I don't want to hear it, Leonhart…" Cloud folded his arms and looked away, "Like I said, it won't matter. Just save yourself the trouble."

"Cloud! You're worth all the trouble in the world! You know I would do anything for you and I would do anything just to be with you again!" Leon reached out and simply touched Cloud's shoulder but the Cloud immediately flinched and knocked away his hand before backing away, "Cloud…I'm sorry…" Leon's hand fell back to his side upon realizing what he just did.

Cloud's hand placed itself on the spot Leon just touched though his whole body started to lightly shake while his eyes showed fear.

"Heh…old reflexes never die…" Cloud whispered as he calmed himself down, "Oh Shinra…please just go away…I spent all these years pushing you to the back of my memories only to have you come back and bring everything back again!"

"I'm sorry…I was 17-"

"Don't give me that being a teenager equals stupidity crap! It was 3 to 4 years of dating with one and a half F-in years of those I had to deal with you being a jackass! Yes, we were young adults but you knew better! At least you should've! You and I both know that you should've known better! Yet somehow in this twisted world, you ended up becoming best friends with your most hated rival! Then suddenly, I became your worst enemy!"

"……Sorry."

Cloud hands went to his hair and he took in a breath to calm himself down,

"I'm done, Squall…I'm done. I'm done with you…please just go away…"

"How can I, Cloud? Knowing that I have a family now? Knowing that you aren't happy? Or that Sora is going through his life as a mirror of myself? I don't want to just go away…I'll remain loyal to you forever."

"_My Shinra you're insane…" _

"You don't even want to know what's going through my head right now…" Cloud stated as he shook his head.

"Cloud, I'm sorry I keep pushing it but I don't want to lose you again! Please! There's got to be something I can do! Or even something you can do to me to make it all even!"

"You don't get it, Squall. If I mistreated you the same way you did to me…then I'm no better than you. And like I said: Nothing's going to change. Okay, fine, I'm not really happy with my life I admit…but adding you in is not going to make it better!"

"If you just give me the chance…and no matter how you treat me or hate me…I will never…I will never go away. I will never stop loving you."

Cloud was getting tired…Leon could see it. The blonde said nothing as he lowered his head and stared at the ground. Neither of them noticed it until now that it was drizzling. As the silence continued on between them, the drizzling became rain. How Leon was tempted to walk over and drape his jacket over Cloud's head…but he was so afraid of Cloud freaking or just plain rejecting him. Whatever Cloud's reaction would've been, Leon knew it would probably end the same way: Cloud running away. Leon wouldn't know how he can handle it if Cloud did just that and slipping right through his fingers again after all these years. That would hurt him most of all.

They were both getting drenched and even then Cloud's hair doesn't completely fall. How the gunblader wished he could just go over there and tease him about it. Looking up, the man just realized how ironic this was. Here he was, in Cloud's life again, or at least trying to get back into it…and rolling in now is a storm.

Squall…Storm. How the man hated his real name.

"Stop loving me, Squall…" Cloud finally spoke as he lifted his head and sighed, staring at anything but Leon.

Leon felt that sting from Cloud saying his name. Though the sting turned into a jab upon realizing what he just said.

"Like hell that's going to happen…not after searching for you after all these years."

"I was loyal and devoted like you too…" Cloud said just barely audible, "Everyone knew how much I loved you. So people can only imagine how painful it was for me when I put up with all the hurt, both inside and out, when I was with you. It took all that and all that time…to break my loyalty to you. I'm serious, Squall…don't make me break your loyalty by force. Just go away and forget about me…"

"……Have you ever heard of the story of a dog named Hachiko?" Leon asked and Cloud simply blinked, showing his confusion, "That's the difference between you and me, Cloud. I'm the Hachiko to you…my loyalty to you is as strong as Hachiko's loyalty to his master…" Leon could feel himself about to cry as he felt the lump in his throat. Everything hurt…it hurt not knowing he's the one that hurt Cloud. It hurt knowing he's probably doing that right now. It hurt even more knowing he can't go over and hold Cloud in his arms to comfort him. Just seeing Cloud like this hurt…Yet even know all of that Leon still wanted to say those words that were poison to Cloud.

"I love y-"

"Dammit Squall!" Cloud suddenly burst as he started to back away again though Leon would only take a few steps close, "Stop it! Shut up! Just go away! Leave me alone! I hate you! I HATE YOU!"

Leon started to hate himself as just much when he saw Cloud finally broke out into tears.

"I hate you…I hate you…you ruined my life!" Cloud's body shook and he lost feelings in his legs as he slid to the ground to his knees, holding himself as tears fell from his face, "How I wished I never met you…never fell in love…I just wished I never knew you!" Cloud sobbed into one of his hands as Leon cautiously approached him and knelt down in front of him.

"I hate you, Squall…I hate you so much!"

A gentle hand reached out, carefully brushing a part of Cloud's hair from his eyes without touching him. Cloud lightly gasped and then flinched upon feeling something on him. Looking up he saw Leon's hands on his jacket, holding it up for Cloud.

"……I know," Leon whispered as he lowered the jacket and placed it gently over Cloud's head. When Cloud didn't reject the offer of the small shelter from the rain, Leon scooted himself closer to Cloud; and as slowly and as gently as he could so he could so Cloud can have plenty of time to stop him, Leon embraced Cloud. The thought would've put Leon's mind in heaven knowing that he had Cloud in his arms for the first in a very long time…

"I'm sorry…I love you, Cloud…" Leon whispered as he placed his chin on Cloud's head with tears streaming down his face as well.

Still Cloud did not shift as he silently sobbed against Leon who held him closer and tighter.

"I hate you…I hate you…"

"I know…I know…"

* * *

**Notes:**

**-Originally, this was supposed to be completely AU but…I think it's partially? Or not at all? I gotta thank my friend though who gave me the idea of the Moogle. I feel bad for forgetting those cute creatures.**

**-For those that don't know: Squall pretty much means storm. **

**Please read and review!**


	7. A Chance for a Chance

**I noticed a mistake in the story and I WILL go fix it…later. So those of you that caught it, here's the correction/explanation: Back in chapter 2, Leon said he met Cloud in high school which contradicts what both Sephiroth and Cloud said. I will fix the ****chapter 2**** part because that's the incorrect information. They were a couple BEFORE entering high school. **

**When I fix it, I'll delete this note.**

**--------**

**And gaaah! Thanks for the reviews! Most reviews in one chapter was last chapter. Hope the rest will be just as enjoyable!**

* * *

_Cloud sighed to himself for the umpteenth time while he stared at a paper in his hands as he walked through the hallways with Zack, both on their way to buy lunch._

"_Cloud, come on! One bad grade isn't the end of the world! Besides, school is almost over! We'll be in high school by next year! You're fine!" Zack exclaimed, tired of Cloud being down since they got their exams back. _

"_This is what I get for taking your advice and 'wing it' you jerk!" Cloud cried and hits his friend, "How in the world did you do better than me!?" _

"_Um…because you suck at science and I'm actually pretty decent at it?" Zack lightly chuckled only to receive another hit across the arm, "Sorry! Sorry! Well, why don't you ask someone to tutor you like…like…that cutie right over there!" Zack pointed to a girl in line when they entered their cafeteria. _

"……_That's Aerith," Cloud stated bluntly after he followed Zack's finger._

"_You're point?"_

_Cloud only sighed but nodded. Aerith was a good person to ask for help and being friends makes it easier. _

"_So…will you introduce us?" Zack pleaded when he noticed Cloud was considering the idea, _

"_You already met!"_

"_I know but…she doesn't really look my way! It's not fair!" _

_Cloud only rolled his eyes on how childish Zack sounded right there. _

"_Zack: just ask her out…and it's not the end of the world if she rejects you! You were so confident when you two met!"_

"_I asked for a date but…she said I was 'silly'…" Zack anime-cried while Cloud patted his back in comfort. _

_When Cloud finally approached Aerith about help in line to buy lunch, Zack hid. _

"_If you want help with Science, why don't you ask Sephiroth?" Aerith suggested, "Despite what it looks like, his grades are quite splendid."_

"_Wh-What? No way! That guy tortures me! Why can't you help me?"_

"_I can help you, Cloud but I'm just probably not the best choice for that subject."_

"_Oh, well, is there anyone, besides Sephiroth, that's good in science?" _

"_Hmm…"_

* * *

_While lunch was still going on, Cloud nervously entered the neighboring homeroom class. All eyes landed on him and Cloud felt small as he crept in and tried to avoid everyone's gaze while heading to his somewhat-of-a-friend's desk. _

_A clear-blue pair of eyes fell on him, not that Cloud really noticed, and watched him pass his desk._

"_Cloud!" _

_Cloud paused and turned around,_

"_Y-Yeah, Squall?" _

"_What are you doing in my classroom?" Squall replied with a question. _

"_U-Um…just wanted a word with a friend: Vincent…" Cloud pointed to someone in the front row: the raven-haired student, nose buried in a book much like Squall was earlier before Cloud came in. _

"……_Why?"_

"_To help me study science…" Cloud replied, almost shyly as some people in the classroom were still staring at him. The blonde noticed Squall tense up but before he could even comment or process that thought, Squall abruptly stood up, slammed the book he had down, grabbed Cloud's wrist and pulled him out of the classroom without word. Cloud wasn't even sure what to say but simply let Squall drag him around until Squall stopped, opened the janitor's closet, and shoved Cloud into it with himself following before closing the door and turning on the light switch._

"_Why do you need to ask Valentine for help?!" Squall demanded the moment they were alone._

"_Because I really want to have good grades. You know…because I don't know which high school wants me and-"_

"_If you need help…I'll do it!" _

_Cloud only raised a brow at that. He and Squall never did end up in the same homeroom since they met through Tidus on the first year of Junior high. So they weren't exactly close friends but definitely acquainted as Squall tends to go out of his way just to talk to Cloud. However, Cloud clearly remembers that on breaks, such as Golden Week, when Tidus and Zack come over to his house to copy homework, Squall would tag along just to do that as well. So Cloud wasn't sure how in the world Squall could help him…_

"_Its okay, Squall, really, I-"_

"_Damn you, Cloud! What do I have to do to keep your attention?!"_

_Awkward and longer-than-anyone-wished-to-be silence went through the closet. Blinking in confusion, Cloud stared at Squall who was clearly having a blush rise up his face. Before Cloud could question him, Squall turned off the lights of the closet to hide his blush. _

"_I hate you, Cloud…"_

"_Um…why?"_

"_I take that back, I hate Tidus for dragging me to his birthday party and bumping into me and thus bumped into you thus we met in which you made me feel this way…" _

"_Actually he missed the piñata and hit you in which you spilled your drink on me," Cloud corrected, wondering if Squall still has a bruise from that bat(or if Tidus still has a bruise from Squall's fist). _

"_Whatever! Point being: I know we're all heading off to high school next year but I'll follow you to any school you go to! I like you but I hate that I do! So will you go out with me or not?!" _

_The closet suddenly felt kind of hot…at least for Squall. _

"…"

"…"

"……_I'd love to, Squall."_

_Squall found himself letting out a breath he didn't know he was holding. _

"_But um…I honestly didn't expect getting a confession or being asked out in a dark closet…" _

"_I'm not a romantic okay?"_

"_Yeah but…I can't see you." _

_With a sigh, Squall hit the light switch and he was met with a sweet kiss…_

* * *

Zack opening the closet door and Squall about to castrate him was the last piece of the memory before it went to an end. Cloud blinked and tried to clear his mind while shoving the forgotten memory back to being forgotten again. He never believed one can dream a memory yet he just did but Cloud was too tired to be angry at himself. It took a few more moments until Cloud realized he's lying in an extremely soft bed, probably filled with a billion feathers, and he's staring at a white ceiling with a bright sunlight threatening to shine on his face through the curtains to his right.

Sunlight…white…Cloud slowly sat up, the covers falling to his waist, and it took that long plus the fact he had a bare chest that last night's events, completely opposite to the sunlight and white, came flooding back to his mind. He did the only thing anyone would do: scream and check to his see if he had any clothes on at all-which he thankfully did: the same leathers pants from last night.

Footsteps were heard and Cloud's head drifted to the door which quickly opened.

"Cloud! Oh you're awake!"

Cloud blinked without saying a word…not sure how this woman, who he doesn't know, knew his name. The only thing Cloud thought was familiar was that she looked similar to his friend Tifa except she's in a long yellow sundress which is probably something Tifa would never wear.

"Cloud, it's okay! It's me, Rinoa. President of your homeroom in high school? Remember?" Rinoa smiled as she approached him, recognizing Cloud's confusion that was spelled across his face.

"Oh…" After a few more thoughts, he definitely remembered, "Miss Heartilly…"

"That's right, how are you feeling? Do you feel sick at all?" Rinoa asked in concern and reached to feel Cloud's forehead.

"Um…n-no I'm fine…"

"I see, that's good!"

"Um…Miss Heartilly…where am I exactly and how…?" Cloud wasn't sure if he wanted to finish the sentence as he was confused and the fear of being in the same building as Squall/Leon-whatever-same-person just made him plain nervous.

"Ah, I apologize and just call me Rinoa. Well where to start: Squall brought you here last night. And yes, this is my home."

"R-Really?"

"And don't worry, Squall went over to your place to make sure Sora and Roxas don't worry!"

"What?!"

"It's alright! I'm sure they're fine! And he also said he slept on the couch until…Sora was it? That pestered him to go to the guest room."

Cloud had to take it all in before he could think of his next question.

While he does that, Rinoa only sighed to herself, wondering how she got herself into this…

Last night:

It was a typical night for Rinoa. Checking the news, preparing for the next day, and about to finish a book until a door being knocked on, actually kicked on, caught her attention. Putting down the book and going to her door to peek through the little hole she caught sight of Leon's griever so naturally, she opened it for him only to see him drenched and carrying a sleeping Cloud(well she didn't know at the time) in his arms with his jacket completely covering Cloud's head.

"Squall Leonhart!" she cried and took off the jacket to make sure the person was breathing under the jacket and then seeing it was Cloud, "Squall Leonhart! What did you do!?"

"Sh! I…I didn't…look Rinoa, can you please take him for tonight?" Leon pleaded and Rinoa noticed the light shaking in his voice, "I can't take him home, his sons will kill me. If I take him to my place, he'll freak out by morning. So…can you?"

"……Squall I don't have any dry clothes for him," she wanted to scream at him but kept quiet for Cloud's sake.

"Then just…undress his top or something and we can use your electric blankets to dry his pants."

"Well…Alright, fine, I'll take him but just this one time and you do the undressing…"

"I…rather not…" Squall murmured and Rinoa looked at him as if he was crazy. It took a bit of convincing but Rinoa ended up as the one partially undressing Cloud. They also went with the electric blanket idea to at least dry the lower half of Cloud.

"How did this happen, Squall?" Rinoa shook her head in disbelief after she closed the guestroom where Cloud lied.

"Um…he fell asleep in my arms…"

"Elaborate."

"…I made him cry and he cried himself to sleep…in my arms."

Rinoa decided not to question him any further and they dropped the topic.

Present:

Surprisingly, Leon was right when Cloud asked who undressed him. The blonde seemed relieved it wasn't Leon. Though in hopes to make Cloud feel better, she offered the man breakfast.

* * *

Leon never realized how awkward it would be…to meet Roxas. Sora, surprisingly being the only one that can make a full breakfast for everyone, served his family minus Cloud. Leon regretted taking the seat at the end of the table because Roxas sat across from him and he stared holes through the elder brunette. It wasn't just before or after the meal, Roxas stared at Leon the whole time while eating. Leon was afraid to look up and catch Roxas's cold eyes that can easily fool Leon into thinking it's Cloud himself. Although the fact that Roxas hasn't spoken a word was a bit more comforting than last night when he wouldn't stop yelling…

Last Night:

"What the hell?! No! NO!"

"Roxas…" Sora reached for Roxas to try and calm him down but Roxas just pushed off Sora's grip,

"NO! He's NOT staying!" Roxas shouted while pointing at Leon.

"But Roxas, he said Dad can't make it back…"

"I should be calling the cops right now!"

"Roxy…" Sora was struggling to decide whether this is a good time to tell Roxas the truth.

"Sora…ugh…no, there's no way this stranger is staying when we don't have a single clue where Dad is!!"

"I told you I left him at my trusting friend's house," Leon replied but Roxas only glared at him.

"Roxy…um…can you sit down real fast?" Sora pleaded and reached his arms out to Roxas in hopes to at least grab Roxas's shoulders and gently push him down to the closest seat.

"Uh, no, not until I decide what I should be doing right now…"

"Sora, I think your brother is going to hyperventilate," said Leon, who has been standing in the same exact spot since he came in.

"Of course I'm going to hyperventilate!" Roxas nearly bellowed, "My father is missing and I'm being comforted by a stranger that my father hates that's telling me he's 'alright' and at a 'friend's' house!!!"

"R-Roxy…" Sora gripped Roxas and set up down on the stairs, "Th-There's something I need to tell you…"

Present:

Well the confession and explanation could've gone worse but it didn't exactly go well either…

"Okay, I'm sorry but…please stop staring, or glaring, at me," Leon stated and finally looked at Roxas who had a firm look at on his face and didn't comply.

"As soon as Dad comes home I will," Roxas replied almost smugly.

"You hate me don't you?"

"No, no, I really love the man that made my father's life a living hell," Roxas stated sarcastically.

"Roxas!" Sora cried, not wanting a fight at their kitchen table, "Can we just have a breakfast and you two can fight about it in the backyard or something?!"

"Sora, you've done some crazy things and have said crazy things…but I REALLY don't want to believe I'm related to THIS MAN!" Roxas pointed and Sora lightly groaned into his hands.

"Roxas, you said so yourself that you've noticed you had glowing eyes when you were little! That's proof enough that Dad was exposed to mako!"

"Mako can't make babies!"

"Can you prove that?!"

"Can you prove we came from Dad?!"

"Yes! When Dad comes home we'll ask him!"

Leon wanted to protest that but before anything to leave his mouth the front door clicked up and Cloud slowly entered his home.

"DAD!" the twins leapt from their chairs and ran from the kitchen to the front door to hug the blonde from two sides.

"Hi boys…"

"Are you okay?" Roxas asked in worry and Cloud stroked the boy's head,

"I'm alright…"

"You sure?" Sora added on and received a hug back from Cloud,

"Yeah…"

Leon stood from his seat and left the kitchen to see the family. He leaned against the wall as the twins doted on their father who gave simple and quick replies. In a moment the two slowly met eyes…Leon only thanked whatever's up there that Cloud didn't flinch or look away.

"Boys, do me a favor: Head up to your rooms and I beg you not to eavesdrop."

The two only glanced at each other before slowly obeying. Roxas hesitantly headed up the stairs while sending a glare at Leon. Sora ran back to the kitchen to get his food before running up the stairs. After a few moments of silence, Cloud motioned Leon towards the living room. Silence continued as Cloud sat on his white leather couch that faced a blank wall with Leon slowly joining him. Leon wanted so badly to break this silence but…he felt Cloud should have the honors.

"……You didn't stop by your home," Cloud commented without glancing at the man next to him but he noted Leon was wearing the same clothes as last night like himself. Cloud slowly returned the jacket he folded up to Leon without a comment on it.

"Well…I couldn't keep Sora and Roxas waiting any longer than they have to," Leon replied as calmly as he could as his mind was as nervous as one can possibly be while remaining sane.

"I see…how did you ever convince Roxas in letting you stay?"

"Um…"

"…Well?" Still Cloud did not turn his head but neither did Leon.

"I…Sora and I told him about……us."

When Leon felt Cloud's eyes on him, he wasn't sure what he should be expecting: A pain to the face or a kick out of the house or even something completely unexpected.

"Sora knows?" Cloud whispered though he really shouldn't be that surprised…but still, the realization had a bigger impact than he thought.

"I'm sorry..."

"That's not an answer!" Cloud exclaimed and Leon found himself flinching.

"Y-Yeah…I'm sorry I told him…and I'm sorry that Roxas knows now too…though he hates me. He made that quite clear almost every 5 minutes."

"……Squall…" Cloud stared ahead of him once more and said that name in a more calm manner, "I don't get it. It's been so long since I disappeared from your life…why are you trying to bring me back into it again? And tell me the truth! It can't just be love…was guilt part of it too? What is it Squall?"

Leon only sighed, only realizing now how much it stung whenever Cloud says his real like with fierceness in his voice.

"I'm not sure to be honest…" Leon shrugged and glanced at the blonde, "But I think…it was my love that kept me going but the guilt kept me sane. Or maybe it's the other way around? I don't know, Cloud. I confess they both play a part in this. I just couldn't let you go…no matter how many people told me to or how many people told me I'm insane or just doing the impossible. It probably wasn't that I couldn't…it could even be that I simply…wouldn't."

"…You're insane."

"I've been told."

"What do you want to happen, Squall? It's been so long since I left…I can't even remember what love felt like. What do you want from me?"

"I guess…I just want another chance. Give me a chance…to court you?"

"If you're planning to pull all the cheesy-"

"Actually…I thought I'd just take you back to all your favorite places and just everywhere our dates took place."

"……"

"Cloud?" Leon turned his head when Cloud made no comment but simply stiffened.

"……I don't remember my favorite places."

A sting of guilt hit Squall and added to the large pile of guilt that already piled up over time.

"But I do…please Cloud?"

"……" Cloud pressed his lips together tightly as he lowered his head and soon his body too; he quickly pulled his legs up and hugged his knees before burying his face to hide those tears welling up again.

"Cloud…" Leon scooted himself closer, tempted to hold Cloud in his arms again. But instead he opened his leather jacket again and put it over Cloud's shoulders before slowly putting his arm around him in comfort.

* * *

**Notes:**

**-In case people started doing the math and still got confused: In Japan, high school is 3 years, not 4. So they did date 3-4 years because they started dating on their last year of Junior High going into their last year of high school when Cloud finally left.**

**-Also, I know where I live we get sent to whatever high school depending on where I live. I think there are other areas when you can choose which high school to go to. That's the case in Japan. And yes…they(Cloud, Zack, Aerith, Tidus) actually all ended up going to the same high school for the sake of this story.**

**-Vincent finally made an appearance lol, though a very short one. **

**-More Japanese school explanations if you need it: Unlike the U.S. schools, the students don't change classes, the teachers do. So whoever you're with in your homeroom, you're with them all year. So in case you got confused: Squall and Vincent are in the same homeroom, Cloud is in another. At lunch, you can pretty much eat and do anything you want, including visiting other classrooms. **

**Please read and review!!**


	8. Prove it

**Thank you so much for those reviews! On with the story!**

* * *

He was mad when he had his first best-friend fight with Cloud because he realized he really was WRONG and had to be the one APOLOGIZING! He was mad when he caught Sephiroth shoving and literally jumping on Cloud way back in the first grade at a playground. He was mad when Tidus turned out to be better than him at almost everything in their gym class. He was mad when he found out that Aerith had a crush on Cloud. He was mad when he and Aerith had their first couple fight and once again, he was actually WRONG and had to APOLOGIZE! He was extra-extra mad when Squall broke Cloud's heart and Cloud disappeared without a word only to reappear again a few years later. Now, he was down-right 120 percent _furious_!

Shoving the key Cloud gave him into the door, he threw it open and stomped in. Sora ran out of his room to look down from the stairs, Roxas looked up from his book while laying on the living room couch, and Cloud peeked from the kitchen followed by Leon.

"Zack no!" Cloud stepped out of the kitchen and put his hands out but Zack only carefully, but quickly, pulled Cloud out of his path.

"Squall Leonhart you're DEAD!" Though before Leon could even say or word or really even move, Zack's fist met the side of his face and Leon was knocked to the ground of the kitchen floor. Upon hearing a thud, the twins gathered to the source of the sound; at the same time, some heavy breathing were heard followed by footsteps that came through the front door and followed into the kitchen.

"Is anyone hurt?" Aerith asked in concern while trying to catch her breath. Though Leon groaning in pain gave her the answer, "Zack!" she cried and ran up to the man, pulling him back before he decides to grab a kitchen chair to finish the job.

* * *

"Zack, I cannot believe you barged into my house! The house key is for you to drop in for something friendly, not barging in to bash Squall's head!" Cloud exclaimed after he and Aerith got the man into the living room while the twins(well really just Sora) made sure Leon didn't hit his head too hard.

"Well when Tidus slipped that Squall has been at your house, and I know what's going on, I was NOT going to sit back and let you make the _biggest mistake_ of your _life_!" Zack shot up from his seat only to be pulled back down on the couch by Aerith.

"How did Tidus know that exactly?" Cloud asked, not sure when Tidus became the person that knew what was going on with everyone.

"Oh, Sora slipped that up to him."

Cloud will have a talk to Sora later about privacy…

"Zack, I know I might be doing something stupid but…he-"

"No Cloud! Don't! I forbid you to give him the chance he needs to make your life a living hell again!"

"I do apologize, Cloud," said Aerith while shaking her head, "He was talking to Tidus on the phone for one minute and he ran out the door the next…"

"Aerith, you can't possibly LET Cloud do this!"

"Zack…I don't want Cloud to do this anymore than you. However, Cloud is a grown man with two boys, I'm sure he's big enough to make his own choices."

"This is different!" Zack exclaimed and stood up again, "Cloud, please don't let yourself fall into his petty hands!"

"Zack, I promise I will drop him like a rock if he hints anything in hurting me."

"But Cloud, if you're going to date again, fighting is going to happen," Aerith reminded, "You're going to at least get your feelings hurt along the way."

"I never said we were dating again," Cloud stated, "I'm just…giving him the chance to get the chance to date me again…I think."

"And I still think that's a bad idea!" Zack bellowed for the whole house to hear, "I don't care if it's been…how long has it been?"

Aerith sighed while Cloud's hand slowly met his face.

"Zack, how old are the twins?" Aerith asked,

"…Cloud, how old is Sora and Roxas?"

Cloud only groaned before answering in which he answered Aerith, and then realized how got his answer.

"I don't care if it's been about 15 years…wow that's long…since this whole thing happened! He's not getting that chance!"

"…Well why don't you go yell at Squall to leave me alone?" Cloud suggested and Zack took to that idea right away when he rushed to the kitchen where Sora was tending to Leon, Roxas having left already to his room.

With a heavy sigh, Cloud sat beside Aerith. He knew Zack meant well and the man looked after him since they met and became friends. However, because he's so protective and parent-like is the main reason why Cloud didn't inform Zack where he went all those years ago. Because he knew Zack would steal his parents' car and drive up to Twilight Town and drag him back.

"Are you really giving him a chance to get a chance with you?" Aerith asked and Cloud simply sighed again before he nodded.

"Would you do it, Aerith? If you were in my place and Zack was in Squall's? Zack tells you he still loves you even after 15 years-would you?"

"Hmm…that's a good question but I'm not sure if I can answer that."

"Why?" Cloud raised a brow in question and looked at her but she only offered him a sweet smile.

"Because Zack would probably never end up in Squall's place. I love Zack, not Squall. I know you're giving me a scenario, but it's impossible for me to give a realistic answer. Again, I do agree with Zack that it's not a good idea…but it's your choice, Cloud. It will ultimately only be your choice…"

Cloud blinked and took it all in before slowly nodding.

"Thank you, Aerith…you're right. I'm sorry for asking…"

"Don't apologize, Cloud. Listen, just be careful. But I do admit…its pretty romantic of him to look for you for 15 or 16 years and still say he loves you."

* * *

"I will kill you!"

"Yeah, I'm sure Cloud's going to be okay with that…" Leon murmured sarcastically.

"You're insane you know that?"

"I'm been told that…numerous times."

Sora heard Zack punch Leon again though not as hard as the first time since Leon didn't seem to have fallen,

"I'm still not letting you near Cloud, Dickhead!"

"Calling me names won't make me stay away from the man I love, Porcupine-Head."

Sora heard another hit and flinched.

"You're dead, Leonhart!"

Sora wanted so badly to just run into the kitchen and stop this nonsense! But Leon and Zack both asked him to stay out of it so that's what he's doing: sitting by the foot of the stairs listening to the fighting. He should be upstairs and talking to Roxas to distract himself but couldn't help but stick around a bit. Especially if things really get out of hand, he'll at least have the first-aid kit ready. By this point, Sora heard even worse names being called at each other…words that Cloud would ground him for life for if ever caught saying them. Now Sora wondered if a fistfight was going on in the kitchen since he can hear a few bumps and thuds and jackets moving through the air(well Leon's since its leather).

* * *

Cloud entered the kitchen and he never realized how much of an importance his presence was since Zack and Leon stopped trying to strangle each other and broke apart immediately.

"Can you two…just stop fighting?" Cloud requested, almost monotone, "I do have teenage kids and Aerith as well as myself don't approve of the language you guys use."

"Not until you agree to file a restraining order so this jackass will stay away!" Zack pointed angrily at Leon.

"Gee thanks, asshole. You could've said at least said please," Leon commented sarcastically and Zack restrained himself from hitting Leon only because Cloud was here.

"Zack, you're my best friend so I love you but…I don't think hurting Squall will make a convincing argument…"

"Can I kill him?"

"I dare you to you try!" Leon challenge,

"Zack! Please don't say something like that unless you're joking!" Cloud exclaimed, "Is there really no civil way for you to get your point across?"

"I want to say 'no' but I don't want to stress my poor Cloudy anymore," Zack almost cooed and walked over to Cloud to pulled him close before taking him out of the kitchen while sending a glare at Leon. After sending Cloud back to Aerith, Zack came back to the kitchen and dragged Leon out to the backyard.

"If you took me out here to beat me up, I'm going to end up black and blue by the end of the day," said Leon and Zack only gave him a look as if saying 'that's the point.'

"How do I know you won't hurt Cloud again? You still hanging around Seifer?" Zack crossed his arms and stared at Leon threatening.

"I know where he lives but I can't say we're really 'hanging out' anymore," Leon shrugged as he rubbed his arm, another place Zack got him at…hard.

"Well…if you're so 'in love' with Cloud, prove it!"

"That's what I've been _trying_ to do!"

"Well let me see that! Do you even remember _anything _about Cloud? Like: What's Cloud's favorite flavor of ice cream?"

Leon only raised a brow at him but Zack only looked proud.

"It's not an 'ice cream' but if it counts: Rainbow Sherbert," Leon responded, causing that proud look to fade from Zack's face.

"…favorite animal?"

"Obviously the chocobo even if he denies it and says Bahamut."

Now Zack just looked annoyed. He pointed his finger at Leon and quickly took in a breath to calm himself,

"When did I finally ask Aerith out?"

"What the hell does that have to do with Cloud?" Leon exclaimed, wondering if Cloud's friend is just mental.

"Because Cloud was the one that made me do it! Finally…" Zack murmured the last part before dropping his arm. He watched as Leon went into thought and highly doubted Leon would know this even if Cloud did talk about it with him.

"I don't remember the exact date but I doubt Cloud did either…I'm going to have to say our second year of high school during Golden Week."

Zack wanted to kill him so bad for being right! Considering that's around the time their relationship started to go downhill!

"Alright smartass, one more: When did HE, not you, first told you he loved you and where?"

"You do realize that's possibly the easiest question you could've asked me right?" Leon asked though it was pretty much true, "Our one year anniversary under our favorite cherry blossom tree."

"Wow…I honestly thought you wouldn't remember…" Zack murmured and growled to himself while looking away, "Do you even remember when your anniversary is?"

"August, 7th…" Leon replied without hesitation.

"…Damn you…"

* * *

Roxas sighed out loud to himself before falling from his view of the window and into his chair. Kicking off the floor he rolled to his desk where his laptop laid waiting.

"Were you spying on Leon and Zack?"

Roxas thought his heart was going to jump out of his skin when he heard the unexpected voice.

"Sora! Don't sneak into my room like that!" he growled angrily before turning himself around to see Sora,

"I'm not, I'm still at the door," he smiled and pointed to the ground where his sock-covered feet showed he has not entered Roxas's perimeter yet.

"Ugh…whatever…what do you want, Sora?"

Sora's smile faded as he walked into the room and took a seat on Roxas's bed,

"Are you mad at me, Roxas?"

The blonde only sighed before spinning himself around to face his laptop again.

"I don't know, Sora…this is a lot to take in. Just two days ago I find out Leon's my other parent and yesterday I find out Dad's actually considering in letting that man back into his life! When Zack burst in today…I was so sure he could convince Dad out of it…but I guess not."

"I see…Roxy tell me: Do you hate Leon? Because if you do, why? For some reason, I can't bring myself to hate him. Is there something wrong with me?"

Roxas sighed again and folded his arms before once again, spinning around to meet eyes with Sora.

"Of course I hate him. I hate him for the obvious reasons and I don't believe he should ever be forgiven. As for you, Sora; no I don't think there's anything wrong with you but…I think you're just too nice."

"Oh…then Roxy, what if Dad does take him back? Will you be okay with it?"

"Dad won't take him back…if he does, then…I don't know. I guess I'll cross that bridge when I get there…oh yeah before I forget, Axel called. He asked us if we wanted to head out to do some shopping with him to cheer Demyx up."

"Why, what happened to Demyx?"

"He confessed his love for Zexion who shot him down…hard."

"Ooh…then yeah! Of course I wanna go! Did you ask Dad yet?"

"In the middle of all this? Of course not!"

Of course Sora ended up being the one asking. He did so after Zack and Aerith left followed by Leon. After giving Cloud an hour to himself he popped the question.

"When?"

"I think…this Sunday?"

"…Alright then."

Sora was surprised Cloud let him go. He assumed Cloud forgot he's supposed to be grounded…or maybe…

"Really? Oh I get it! Leon's taking you somewhere that day too right?"

"Sora, take the yes and go," Cloud ordered with a warning tone.

"Okay!" with a bright smile, Sora gave Cloud a quick hug before heading up the stairs to tell Roxas.

* * *

Before long, that Sunday came. Though the week was aggravating for both Roxas and Cloud. For one, Leon came over to visit daily, trying to strike a friendly conversation with Cloud and help around the house when he can. He also tried to get on good terms with Roxas though he never did. Leon coming over is what annoyed Roxas the most and acted more coldly towards him than Cloud ever did. On Cloud's end, he more or less felt like he rather have a heart attack than face Leon but did so head on anyway. What really annoyed Cloud was that when Leon comes over…Zack follows not long after. It almost felt like raising another set of 2 boys. Aerith usually comes by before dinner to drag her husband away and Leon took that as his time to leave as well. Still, now it's Sunday which meant the whole family will be out today and Cloud will have to spend it without worrying too much even though he normally would never allow his kids to go out on a day with Axel by themselves.

Axel showed up around noon and gave Cloud a friendly wave before leaving though he only received a warning glare back. Leon had already arrived by 10 but waited along with Cloud for Axel. So after Axel took the boys, Leon and Cloud left the house as well.

"Look Demyx! Isn't that the cutest thing ever?" Sora pointed at a store window where all the plushies laid out for all to see.

"Yeah…" he groaned in answer though he wasn't even looking. The young man only stared at the ground.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"This is not working…" Roxas whispered to Axel while Sora tried to get Demyx to at least smile.

"I know, I only asked for you two because I know Sora is like the best person to ask for this job!"

"When did he confess to Zexion exactly?" Roxas questioned and watched Demyx sigh before walking away only to have Sora follow and try his fruitless efforts to get Demyx to smile even by force.

"The night I asked you to come," Axel replied with a shrug as the two followed, "Zexion was pretty harsh too; however, I thought Demyx would be alright but apparently he liked Zexy way more than I thought!"

"Why did Zexion reject him? Did he say?"

"I think Zexion said something about him being annoying and…not high on his standards?"

"Ouch…"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Come on Demy! It's alright! It's not the end of the world! I know! Let's eat some sea salt ice cream together! We'll eat the pain away!"

Demyx grumbled something that Sora did not catch but he led the sitar player towards Scrooge's ice cream place. Sora looked behind him to see Axel and Roxas conversing with each other and a tight knot was felt inside him. The boy quickly shook his head, mentally scolding himself not to get jealous and distracted when a friend was in need! But then…that thought gave him a stroke of an idea! A dumb idea…but an idea.

"Hey Demyx…" Sora nudged and Demyx only gave a grunt for a response.

"You know…I'll confess my love for my crush! That way…we can cry together when I get rejected!"

That was the first time Sora saw Demyx look at him with a different emotion other than an ocean's worth of sadness.

"Sora…you can't be sure you're going to get rejected…" he said just above a whisper.

"Yeah but…I probably will…" Sora shrugged with sadness in his voice, "I mean…" he unconsciously looked behind him and saw his brother and Axel still conversing with each other, "Ah…I just don't have that high of a chance!"

Demyx and Sora looked at each for a few short moments before Demyx sighed and looked ahead so he knows where he's walking.

"Who do you like, Sora?"

"Well I thought everyone knew but…Axel…" he whispered and because of the hint of red on his cheeks; Sora didn't dare look back.

"Really? I thought you were totally into Riku!" Demyx almost exclaimed for all too hear but no one heard it besides himself and Sora.

"N-No! It's Axel…but he and Roxy are best friends so…he never looks at me as anything but the 'brother of Roxy' I guess."

"Sora…if I wasn't feeling so down from all this…I would be telling you to go for it but…now I'm afraid that you'd feel what I'd feel too…"

"I told you, Demyx! We can just feel sad together if you want! You're not alone and you can find someone else to like!"

"Yeah I guess I can…man Sora, you're too nice sometimes. Now you're making me feel all guilty just by being sad!"

"S-Sorry!"

After another sigh, Demyx cracked a small smile and played with Sora's hair,

"You're a good kid, Sora…well since I'm depressed and all: I hope you guys buy the ice cream for me!" he shouted the second part for all to hear.

"When you say 'you guys' I know you're talking about me!" Axel shouted back before muttering to Roxas, "Apparently I'm paying for all you guys aren't I?"

"I have money, Axel, I can pay for Sora and myself."

"Nah…my treat!"

Sora blocked out Roxas's reply because he saw the blonde smile…

Demyx threw an arm around Sora, or what he can of his arm because of the huge height difference, and shouted for the world to hear,

"Come on! Let's order triple scoops and make Axel pay for them!"

Sora lightly chuckled and replied with a "Yeah!" while practically skipping with Demyx for the ice cream. Normally, Axel would make a comeback remark but…this is Demyx's cheer-up day. Not only that…

"Wow, I can't believe Sora did it!" Axel exclaimed in awe, "I mean, Demyx is not totally cheered up but that's more progress than what I could've done in a month!"

"Yeah…sometimes I think his very presence makes people feel good," said Roxas with a smile as he watched Sora and Demyx scan the ice cream choices and noticed how Sora can't decide between popsicles or the scoops.

"Your brother is just that amazing then," said Axel with a chuckle and approached the other two, hoping he's got enough money for them all. Though from that comment, Roxas's stomach slightly tightened; but the feeling quickly went away when he saw Demyx crack a smile…however, a feeling of worry swept over Roxas when he saw Sora ask for a single scoop of sea salt ice cream and looked away from the other two with a worried and sad expression.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"_Find someone else…why didn't Dad or Leon do that?" _Sora questioned to himself as he waited.

"Sora…"

Sora responded by looking at Roxas who approached him when Sora went away in his thoughts.

"Yeah?"

"Is something wrong?"

"N-No! Nothing!" Sora quickly fake smiled, not exactly wanting to confess that the only thing 'wrong' was how much today reminded him that he'll never get a chance with Axel…

* * *

**Notes:**

**-Did anyone notice anything about their anniversary? August 7****th****, aka: 8/7. Get it? One of the Strifehart days?**

**Please read and review!**


	9. Remembering

**I definitely considered 7/8 as the anniversary but…I like Squall over Cloud more so I would feel more silly making it 7/8 than 8/7!**

**Thank you for your reviews as always! I appreciate them!**

* * *

It was an odd trip down memory lane for Cloud since Leon gave the idea. When Leon took Cloud to the library on their first trip, Cloud at first was confused to why but Leon reminded him they had a date here once. Though Cloud didn't exactly remember the date itself, he just remembered he spent lots of time there with Leon when they studied together. So they spent almost the entire day in silence when they sat down to read. It didn't seem that important of a date but Cloud reminded himself that Leon is probably just taking this slow.

Then of course, the restaurant…Leon took Cloud to a restaurant a couple of days later. Cloud doesn't even remember it but Leon said that's only because they only went there once in which Cloud responded with a why. Leon hesitantly replied it was because they were technically 'banned' from it when Leon started a fight with someone that was hitting on Cloud. That was a more interesting night than the library though, Cloud will admit. Especially when Cloud vaguely remembered seeing…cops.

When Cloud openly stated about his reminder, it caused Leon to tense up and grow nervous. It made their dinner kind of awkward until it started raining.

"Wow, like last time…" Leon murmured to himself but Cloud caught it.

"Well what happened last time besides getting kicked out and banned?" Cloud questioned and Leon mentally slapped himself for letting it slip.

"……You got taken home by the cops."

"_What_?!"

"You didn't do anything wrong!" Leon quickly added while Cloud's memory suddenly had a flashback. Yes, he definitely remembered being taken home by the cops but he still couldn't remember why they were there in the first place! He remembered being angry…and had the urge to break up with Leon.

"Then _what_ happened?!"

"I did something wrong, the cops came…I got arrested and you got taken home. Then my father bailed me out, and I got about 20 angry text messages from you," Leon summarized without giving much away.

"You still didn't tell me exactly what happened. Can you really get arrested for beating up someone else? Oh my…Did you kill him?!"

"N-No…I just…really hurt this person…" still dodging the answer, Cloud sent the brunette a glare and Leon gave in, "I punched out a girl. But she wouldn't keep her hands off you!"

That was it. Now Cloud remembered that night almost clearly now. It was one thing beating up another male but this was a really petite girl. Leon's punches might've bruised another guy but he could've really hurt the girl…and somehow Cloud believed he did or Leon never would've gotten arrested. Though now Cloud remembered why he was angry at least: it was the worst date of his life.

"Why did you bring me here again?"

"I was honestly hoping you weren't going to remember any of the bad parts but…I basically hoped to make up for that bad date…"

It wasn't a bad night…and Cloud admitted to himself that Leon did make up for it. It was pretty nice after they got past the awkward part of eating together again in a restaurant. Cloud could also clearly see Leon was nervous…still. The blonde would never say it out loud, but it was almost cute to see someone as manly as Leon look nervous because of this. So Cloud was kind enough to let Leon walk him home and walk under the same umbrella. Cloud almost admitted out loud that he did enjoy the night…until they both caught Zack following and spying on them. Zack got his punishment when he caught a bad cold by the next morning, forcing Aerith to tend to him 24/7. When Cloud finally got home on that particular night, another memory flashed in his mind.

He remembered venting to Leon the rest of the night about having the worst date of his life through text. Then of course, the threatening to break up with him part. Leon was getting too possessive and overprotective not to mention has a huge jealousy problem. That bad date finally made Cloud snap. But when morning came along after that bad date, he remembered feeling a little regret and guilty. After all, he was at fault too for not bringing this up to talk about.

Cloud was a foster child…it wasn't fun but he was and dating Leon was the best thing that happened to him because Laguna took him in. That was how he started living with his boyfriend.

Now Cloud remembered that morning after the bad date quite well. He woke up, got ready for the day, and hoped that he can have a talk with Leon about last night's events; he assumed Laguna got him out by now. He opened his room's door only to find Leon asleep against the wall right in front of him in last night's clothes. Before him was a bouquet of roses lying on in front of the door with a large card with only two words on it: I'm sorry

Upon that memory, Cloud knew the real reason why Leon took him to that restaurant: the events afterwards brought them closer.

* * *

"We're home!" Sora and Roxas announced in unison and waited for a reply from Cloud.

"Kitchen," he gave a short response and the two dashed to the kitchen. Cloud looked up from his cooking to see his sons and Riku.

"Can I go with Riku to the bookstore and the arcade today? I promise I'll be back before it gets too late!" Roxas asked before Sora added,

"Can I go too?!"

"Yes, you can go, Roxas. No, you can't go, Sora. You're still grounded."

Riku lightly chuckled before Sora groaned, hoping Cloud forgot. Sora then took out some munny to give to Riku, losing the bet on whether or not Cloud remembered.

"But you let me go out with Axel and Demyx!" Sora reminded and Cloud turned the oven off before he turned his body to face the teens with folded arms.

"That's because I was going to be out too and I had no one to take care of you at home since I couldn't ask Zack or Aerith for obvious reasons and…your friend obviously needed you. But you're going out for fun in which: you can't."

"Sorry Sora," Riku shrugged, "But we'll keep you updated if we see any new manga."

"Fine…" Sora dragged himself to the front door to watch Riku and Roxas leave after they both handed their school belongings to them.

"Want to get Sea Salt Ice cream before coming back?" Roxas asked and Sora could hear the taunting in his voice.

"Of course-want to go get a burger now?" Riku suggested and Sora rolled his eyes, knowing the two are just making fun of his predicament at this point by suggesting things they usually do if Sora went with them.

"Of course!" Roxas replied and the two hooked arms before practically skipping off.

"Oh come on you guys!" Sora exclaimed after them, "Not funny!"

The two released each other before going in a wave of laughter. Sora rolled his eyes once more before shutting the door.

"Sora!" Cloud called and Sora made his way back to the kitchen.

"Yes?"

Cloud looked like he was going to regret what he's about to say and he sighed to himself while he continued cooking-what Sora thought was curry and pasta.

"Leon bought you something a while ago. I told him I'll give it you when you're ungrounded. However, it's taking up space in my room so I left the thing in your room."

"Really? Um, thanks Dad!" Sora ran up to his room and there it was, a shopping bag on his bed. He looked inside to find a Moogle plush.

"Ah! No way! A Crystal Bearers mail Moogle!" Sora nearly squealed as he jumped up and down.

* * *

Cloud heard the door being knocked on a bit after Sora went upstairs and thus went to open it. Like expected, it was Leon standing there.

"……Sora's grounded so I have to stay home with him and Zack can't watch him because he got sick from when he followed us the other night."

"When we went to the restaurant?"

"Yeah that night…But you can have dinner with us…" Cloud murmured the offered.

"…I'd like that."

So when dinner time rolled around, Sora jumped on Leon and thanked him for the new Moogle plush. The calm dinner they were having was nice, it didn't feel as awkward for Cloud. Though it was probably because Sora did a lot of the talking with Leon and Cloud didn't say much. However the nice feeling didn't last very long when Roxas came back home with Riku, laughing together; they both stopped and Roxas grew furious upon seeing Leon eating dinner with his family.

After a brief fight, Roxas stormed up to his room with Riku and Sora following with concern.

"……I'm sorry," Leon apologized after Cloud fell back in his seat again with a groan.

"Don't be…I'm the one that's sorry. I apologize for Roxas…"

"Maybe I should leave before Roxas calls up Zack or something…I missed your cooking though...thank you for dinner."

Leon stood up to help himself to the door and Cloud hesitantly replied,

"You're welcome…"

* * *

It was clear that Roxas wasn't as accepting of Leon any more than Zack was. When Cloud tried talking to him, the two had their first fight in a long time.

"Roxy?" Sora knocked on the door later that night in hopes that Roxas has cooled off by now.

"Not now, Sora," was Roxas's reply.

"You sure you don't want to talk?"

"Positive…"

Normally Sora would keep pestering Roxas to let him in but…Roxas didn't sound as mad as before. So maybe it is better that he gets left alone.

"Well…okay then, Roxas. But we're still going to talk about this later!"

After hearing footsteps grow faint, Roxas turned his attention back to his guest on the tree branch outside his window.

"Shouldn't you be at home anyway, Riku?" Roxas asked and Riku just shrugged as he ate the pizza he brought over to cheer Roxas up. He felt guilty enough not sharing a box of pizza with Sora but he thought himself and Roxas could probably finish it and Roxas needed it more at the moment.

"Don't your parents worry at all?" Roxas asked, noticing how Riku's taking it calmly even though it's practically 8 right now.

"My father's staying at work late today…so it's actually a good idea that I'm not at home or the house might burn down," said Riku and reached into the room to the desk for another slice.

"That doesn't make any sense…"

"Me and…well, 'Mom,' don't exactly function well together without Dad."

"You're on bad terms together?" Roxas asked with concern but Riku just waved his hand, indicating a 'no.'

"I love my family, and my parents will spoil me rotten only if they're both together(and one's not sick...). Otherwise, I have this…weird feeling…like I should be out seeking revenge or something…"

"That's not really a good feeling, Riku," said Roxas with a raised brow but Riku just waved it off.

"I'm fine; I talked to my father about it. So I'm not too worried. Besides, I'm more worried about you. Is it true? Is that man really your other father?"

"No," Roxas immediately stated, "I don't care whether or not he is biologically. I will never see him as a father or call him that!"

"I see…well we sort of have something in common haha…well half in common. Anyway, Roxas: even if you don't see him as father, is he though?"

"I don't know…I never got around to asking Dad about it…" Roxas folded his arms and looked away.

"Because you don't want to hear the truth?"

Roxas stiffened and Riku knew he nailed it.

"Aw, come on Roxas. I'm supposed to be cheering you up. Don't get down because of what I asked. Let's hit the arcade again tomorrow," Riku suggested and Roxas looked up at him again,

"Alright fine…but if you pay for our treat-before-dinner, I will be very cheered up!"

"Ugh…fine…" Riku rolled his eyes at Roxas's smirk that appeared after asking for a free treat.

"Thanks for the pizza too…I would've gone to bed on an empty stomach if you didn't decide to drop by," Roxas sincerely thanked and Riku just shrugged.

"It's no big deal."

* * *

The following morning was awkward but Roxas apologized for fighting with Cloud and carefully asked to go out with Riku again but they planned to go out straight after school without stopping by. After a pause of thought, Cloud let him and thus Roxas swiftly left for school. Sora on the other hand, just felt annoyed that his best friend is now spending time with his brother…how many months has it been since he got grounded? Oh wait…barely even one…

Sora left a bit after Roxas with some contained soup from Cloud to deliver to Zack. Sora was also told to go to Zack and Aerith's house after school because Cloud won't be home…

So Sora found the day pretty bright knowing that meant Cloud is going to be spending that time with Leon. Boy is that news going to make Zack mad…but the man was too sick to do anything anyway!!

"Hey! Sora!"

Sora was snapped out of his thoughts while walking to school to see Axel waving at him…from a tree.

"What are you doing?" Sora asked as he approached the tree(and now passing people will think he's crazy for even talking to a tree).

"See uh, okay, I assumed Roxas didn't tell you I'm trying to quit smoking right?" Axel asked, looking down at Sora without falling off.

"No…" Sora raised a brow at that though he wasn't sure if he should get jealous right now or be angry that Roxas never told him, "But what does that have to do with you being up there?"

"Well I am and I'm getting to that part. So it's harder than I thought, I've tried chewing gum, chewing sunflower seeds, and just plain out eating more than I usually do. Roxas said that was stupid…so suggested I should keep chewing but do another activity with my hands so I'm distracted. Thus, Demyx gave me a yo-yo…"

"What did you do? Throw it and it got stuck in a tree?" Sora asked but didn't see a yo-yo anywhere.

"Not exactly…I sort of, okay, I accidentally knocked a bird's nest from the tree! Can you see it down there?"

And the chain reaction started: Sora found the brown bundle and he was next ordered to climb the tree to put the nest down because apparently, the nest had an egg in which Axel did save when he knocked the nest down the first time. However, climbing back up there and trying to put a nest back with one hand, due to the other holing the egg, wasn't an easy task and the nest fell again and Axel didn't think he could make a repeat trip. Luckily Sora came along and now Sora found himself taping the nest to the tree to prevent it from falling again(tape courtesy of Axel conveniently having in his pocket). When he was done, Axel carefully put the egg back in it.

"Where is the mom?" Sora asked after the deed was done and he's now staring at the sky blue, almost white, egg.

"I don't know…maybe a cat ate her."

"Axel!" Sora exclaimed and hand his hands over the egg, "Don't scare the baby before it's even born!"

Axel only started laughing before playing with Sora's hair.

"You're right…I'm sorry. To you and the unborn egg. Now come on," Axel swiftly started to climb down the tree, causing Sora to groan as he slowly lowered himself to the bottom branch. Of course, Axel was already down and told Sora to hurry up but the boy didn't. Last time he tried to hurry up and climb down, he ended up with a broken leg-and Riku ended up grounded for messy with Sora in the first place.

"Sora, come on!" Axel called, "Come on, jump and I'll catch you!"

"No way! I'm not jumping!" Sora exclaimed but didn't dare look down to check if Axel had his arms out or not.

"Trust me! I got you!"

If it was anyone but Axel…he probably would do the smart thing and _not_ jump. But, since we all know he's hopelessly in love…it can't hurt that bad, right?

"I'm so going to die…" Sora whispered and merely releases his grip from the tree branches and lets himself fall. Sora almost felt guilty for actually expecting pain but he was met with strong grip that caught him, just like Axel promise.

"Dang, you're heavy…"

With a light gasp, Sora punched Axel on the shoulder after Axel quickly set him down.

"I'm not that heavy! You're just scrawny!"

"Shouldn't you be saying: Thank you, Axel?" Axel pointed out a smirk and Sora merely pouted before reaching for the school bad he put down earlier to climb the tree and then murmured a thanks. Axel started walking Sora to school and Sora was sure he was probably late…During the walk, Sora realized he hasn't spoken with Axel by himself since the night he snuck out. Though he hopes this time there won't be a problem when Axel leaves.

"So tell me, Sora: How did you cheer Demyx up? You're so good with people!"

"H-Huh? Well I don't know," Sora shrugged, half-lying.

"Come on, there's got to be something!" Axel pushed, "I mean just yesturday, Demyx actually went up to Zexion and apologized, though I don't know why, and said he hoped they can still be great friends. He did all that with a smile! And I'm just happy Zexion agreed! Then Demyx came up to me to ask who I thought he would be good with…"

"What did you say?" Sora asked with curiosity.

"Like hell I would know!"

"Oh…um…what about Roxas? As his best friend, would you know his type?" Sora asked, though he felt stupid for even letting that escape his mouth.

"Roxas? Um…I don't know…probably your pal, Riku."

What an expected-whoa! Rewind that!

Sora's eyes widened and he looked up to stare at the crazy-red head walking next to him.

"What?! Why would my brother, who is your best friend, date my best friend?!"

Axel only responded a shrug, as if it wasn't a big deal.

"Well this is based on the few times I've actually talked with that silverette but…why not? I mean, they're both mature and intelligent-"

"Hey!" Sora cut in, "I'm smart!"

Axel only let out a small wave of laughter before playing with Sora's hair and continuing.

"I'm talking about school-wise. Roxas would always talk to me about how he and Riku usually hit the arcade and the bookstore after school together, unless you're with them, and later go to Riku's house to study together. I just thought after spending so much time together without being 'best friends,' something would happen."

And that's when Sora realized a very important fact…

"Wait so…you're not interested in Roxy? As in that way I mean?"

"Me? Sora! I'm way too old for him! You know that!"

"You're not THAT old, Axel…"

"I know, I know, but…okay, listen…" Axel placed a hand on Sora's shoulder, putting them both to a stop, "I admit, I had a crush on him. But I was a hormonal-driven teenager…well I kind of still am-but anyway: I just…don't think it will work. Roxas is 15 and-"

"You don't want to be called a pedo, go to jail, and you don't want Dad to kill you?"

"Yeah that's pretty much it…especially after that incident the first, and last, time I was at your house."

Well that was easier to figure out than Sora thought.

"But you didn't want to…wait?"

"Waiting? Sora, I'm not the kind to wait! Got it memorized? You should know that! And besides, I'm not really gonna tie myself down to a relationship! Maybe one day…but not now."

"Oh…" Sora's hope just fell by at least half as he remembered Demyx's words from the night he snuck out, "Okay then…but can I ask you a question regarding a relationship anyway?"

"Uh…I guess so?" Axel shrugged as Sora stared holes into him.

So Sora explained Cloud and Leon's situation to him, doing his best to simplify it and not use names.

"So do you think…after all that time, should he forgive him?" Sora finished and Axel scratched the back of his head in thought.

"I believe…strong emotions like love can last a very long time; whether it's for friendship or a committed relationship. So I guess…Guy A shouldn't really forgive Guy B, at least not right away. Because no matter how sorry or guilty he feels, he still needs to make up for his mistakes! But eventually, if he truly does love that person, I think forgiveness is possible and is deserved. Just hopefully Guy A doesn't take too long to forgive."

"How long do you think it would take until the forgiveness is handed out?"

"Oh I don't know…a year maybe. Hopefully not more than that."

"A whole year?!" Sora exclaimed though he quickly covered his mouth from the sudden outburst,

"Well it's just my opinion. Why do you ask, Sora? Oh, is this for one of your fanfics again?"

"Uh…" not able to think of anything else, Sora just went with the flow, "Yeah…"

"Hmm…interesting plot. What pairing and what fandom?"

Sora mentally cursed himself as he had writer's block and felt stupid for not seeing that question coming since Axel always gets a little nosy with his fan fiction even if he doesn't read them!

"_Gah! I gotta think up two characters that act similar to my parents?!" _Sora exclaimed, trying to give a convincing answer.

"Uh…I don't think you…um…play the game…" Sora said instead

"Is that so…?"

Sora slowly nodded and Axel shrugged before turning to start walking again.

"Okay then!"

The boy released a sigh of relief before following Axel and the two had a more casual conversation…this was totally worth being late for school.

* * *

**Notes:**

**-I am probably completely off on how foster-care works so forgive me if what I did is not possible. I made him a foster child because I needed Cloud to be parent-less. **

**-You thought I forgot about that present way back didn't you?**

**Next chap: Leon takes Cloud to one of their most favorite places and Cloud gets some visitors. **


	10. Happy Memories

**Final Fantasy characters that don't appear in Kingdom Hearts will be appearing!**

* * *

Cloud felt his stomach tighten as he walked up a very familiar hill…

He remembered to take his time…since he remembered that running usually resulted in him falling flat on his face and eating grass. Leon stayed close by his side and ready to catch Cloud if he slipped or fell.

The two didn't speak during their trip but Cloud was glad, because that tightening grip in his stomach just got tighter with each step that brought him closer to the top of the hill. He doesn't remember, yet he does. This wasn't just familiar, it was beyond familiar; in other words, he should know but…

Cloud gulped, and now he felt scared. And its official, Cloud knew he forced himself to forget this…place. And there was a reason for it other than this was a date-place/memorable place between himself and Leon. Speaking of which…said-man looked just as nervous as Cloud.

Cloud paused for a moment when he spotted a pink petal on the grass. The feeling of familiarity got stronger and Cloud forced himself to keep going. Slowly, he saw it: A cherry blossom tree. A single tree sitting by itself on top of a small hill. He definitely remembered this place…but Cloud still refused to remember the events that took place here. And he realized…he almost doesn't want to remember the happiness he felt just so he can avoid being hurt again.

"Cloud?" Leon whispered in worry as Cloud looked like he was going to cry again. The blonde responded with a shake of the head and continued to the tree. Now Leon regretted ever bringing Cloud here…maybe it was too soon after all.

Leon left Cloud alone, letting Cloud take in what he can at his own pace. The blonde kept staring at the tree branches, though still unsure why. He slowly circled the tree until he came across something carved into the tree. Reaching up he felt it…

* * *

"_Why couldn't it be 'LeonStrife' again?" Squall asked as he carved into the tree with his pocketknife. _

"_Because 'Strifehart' sounds better!" Cloud pouted and folded his arms. _

"_Okay, well why couldn't it be 'S+C' or 'L+S' or even 'SL+CS' or the reverse of that?"_

"_Because that could be anyone!" _

"_True…" Squall finished up carving and stepped back to see his handiwork. _

"_Not bad, Squall," Cloud commented with a smile and went over to feel the heart that held 'Strifehart' in its center. _

"_Not bad? That's it? 'Not bad' is all you have to say?" _

"_Aw, did I hurt your masculinity?" Cloud teased and Squall just folded his arms with a frown. Cloud only kept that smile and went to give Squall a hug, "Thank you…I love it. I really do…"_

"_Hn…" Squall instantly gave in and hugged Cloud back. They held each other for a bit longer but Cloud nervously gave Squall an unsuspecting kiss before he whispered in his ear._

"_I love you…"_

"……_I love you too."_

_Cloud tightened his grip on Squall as he snuggled close. Squall wanted to move them so they could sit down against the tree but when he took a single step towards it, he was met with someone's head, upside-down, unexpectedly appearing from the tree branches which nearly gave both Squall and Cloud a heart attack. Though Squall's natural reaction to being scared was punching whatever it was…so he did. In turn, Zack fell out of the tree while holding his face and wailing in pain. _

"_Zack!" Cloud exclaimed, appalled that he was spying on them._

"_Ow…ugh! Your boyfriend is going to owe me a new nose!" _

"_Your problem," Squall stated bluntly as he felt no pity whatsoever. It took a while for Zack to explain that he was just checking up on Cloud, worried about him dating someone like Squall even it's been a year. He only showed himself because he wanted to congratulate their love confession. It's not that it made a difference to Squall who quite liked his privacy, thus threatened if he ever catches Zack spying on their dates again, he'll tell Aerith. And knowing Squall, he'll twist it just enough that it sounds bad without making it sound like a lie...though it's not too hard to make spying sound bad to begin with. _

* * *

Cloud withdrew his hand and simply stared at the carving, almost as if it was foreign. So many memories…he knew there we so many memories right here at this spot but he can't bring up any of them himself.

"I loved coming here didn't I?" Cloud asked which slightly startled Leon who didn't expect Cloud to say anything, or just ask a question like that.

"Yeah…"

"Did we…always sit by the tree?"

"Sometimes we would sit on the branch…the one to your right," Leon replied and stared right at it. The lowest thick branch that gave the perfect view of Radiant Garden and of the sun setting. Cloud looked up and saw it…he remembered having important conversations while sitting on there even if he can't specifically remember what they were.

"We'd talk…after school right?" Cloud asked to make sure and stood under it before reaching up to feel it.

"That's right…"

"Then we would…watch the sunset together."

Leon simply nodded and didn't give a verbal answer, but Cloud continued.

"What did we talk about?"

Leon slightly stiffened, not expecting that question.

"Um…l-lots of stuff. Nonsense, important stuff, problems we had during the day, good things that happened during the day, just anything…"

Cloud found himself tempted to climb up and sit there again, just to feel that familiarity. It's just a tree branch…but he felt so secure on it. Probably because nothing bad actually happened when he sat there with Leon…

On the other hand, Cloud's not sure how many memories he can take in one day.

"Cloud…" Leon slowly approached him but made sure he's not invading Cloud's personal space, "Can I…bring you home sometime?"

Cloud only looked at him, confused,

"What do you mean?"

"Home…I don't mean my house I mean…my family."

"Oh…your parents," Cloud whispered out loud without even thinking, "How are they?"

"I…" Leon found himself shrugging, "I don't know…I haven't spoken to them in a while and it's not like I made them proud or anything…well I spoke to them a while ago to, well, talk about you. They really want to see you again. But there's no rush! You can come whenever you want!"

"……I'll go. This week?"

* * *

Sora was bored out of his skull…mainly because his parents are out, Roxas is out with Riku(again), and he's stuck with a sick Zack(again). The only thing interesting that happened today was Tidus making a surprise visit so they all played Scrabbles together: himself, Tidus, and Aerith. Zack almost puked on the game board from getting a headache so he was taken out of the game. Although losing three times in a row didn't make the game so much fun anymore…it's not his fault he's not good at English. Now he ponders why he agreed to play the American board game to begin with. But when Aerith suggested they play Go, he immediately declined knowing he's going to lose. So he's currently watching Aerith and Tidus play and he can't even tell who is winning…

So he excused himself to another room and called up his brother.

"Please come back, Roxy! I'm so bored!"

"Well I'm at Riku's house, want to come over and study?"

"…Not really."

"Well either study with us or keep…doing what you're doing I guess."

"You're so mean, Roxy!" Sora anime-cried and pouted. He would've continued begging if he didn't receive another call and thus put Roxas on hold.

"Hello?"

"Sora? I'm coming home. Can you do me a favor and head over there now? I was just informed that a friend is coming over and I want someone to be there in case they get there first," Cloud requested and Sora's excitement took over the boredom,

"No problem, Dad!"

"Thank you…"

So Sora did what he asked, after informing Roxas of what's going on, and headed home. But Cloud and Leon came back before his friend did.

"So who's coming over, Dad? Someone I know?" Sora asked, almost excited.

"Hm? Ah, yeah, you know," Cloud replied in a monotone voice as he walked away to his room.

"……Did something go wrong?" Sora asked Leon who let out a sigh he's been holding for a while.

"I'm not sure…he doesn't say anything to me," Leon shrugged but Sora clearly saw the man was down.

"It's okay, Leon! You're trying!" and Sora gave him a bright smile, "And at least he invites you into the house now!"

"True…" Leon nodded and played with Sora's hair, "Thanks, Sora…"

Sora only giggled with an added "No problem!"

Sora and Leon sat down together to watch some television to pass the time for…well they weren't even sure but since Leon wasn't asked to leave, he thought he should at least spend some quality time with Sora. Though he had hoped Roxas was here since he still needs to make a relationship of some kind with him.

So when the doorbell rang, Leon hoped it was Roxas unless the boy had the key on him. Sora was the one that got but he didn't shout for his brother…

"Barret!" Sora exclaimed before he got tackled with a hug by a teenage girl, "And Marlene!"

"Sora! You…" the girl hugging him crooked her head to the side a bit after taking a step back to look, "You haven't grown at all!"

Sora's head fell from that comment…especially since Marlene has definitely grown since the last time they saw each other. She came in a nice long white dress with some small pink flowers on it and carrying a matching tote bag. She styled her hair the same as always which was a lot like Aerith's.

Leon by now, left the couch to see who it was that arrived but he walked in the same time Barret did and Leon restrained himself from running from intimidation.

"Sora!" Barret practically bellowed and Sora released Marlene to give the big man a hug who easily picked him up and gave him a tight squeeze(and Leon almost thought he was going to kill him) before setting him down again, "Sora! This is how I left you last time: Thin and not working out! But that's what makes you yourself I guess!"

"What about Roxas? Last I checked, he Struggled," Marlene reminded with a small giggle, "So where is he?"

"Ah…" Sora tried to feel his back before answering, "He's studying with Riku."

"Really? Daddy? Can I go see Roxas and Riku?" Marlene asked excitedly and Barret just laughed.

"Hold on there, Young Lady! We did not even see Cloud yet!" Though after that, Barret's attention landed on Leon and his face frowned, "And you must be…what's-his-name…"

"Leon!" Sora answered with a smile, "Well, Squall is his real name!"

"That's right…well I will make this quick," Barret announced and approached Leon who unconsciously started to back up until he hit a wall, "If you send Cloud to Twilight Town in tears like before…I'm going to make you wish you never met him."

"Daddy/Barret!" Marlene and Sora exclaimed, not believing he just threatened Leon in front of them. Though Barret just smiled it off, as if it wasn't a big deal…although even Sora can tell the threat got through to Leon.

"Barret?" Cloud's soft voice were heard from the stairs and he was greeted instantly by his visiting friends when he reached the bottom of it.

"You okay, Leon?" Sora asked while Barret and Marlene doted on Cloud.

"Um…y-yeah…" he partially lied as he stared at Cloud.

"Barret is like a giant teddy bear once you get to know him!" said Sora but Leon knows for a fact, he'll never see Barret that way…

As Leon watched Cloud talk with Marlene and Barret, he caught something: Cloud giving off a light smile. He even heard a small laugh!

It's a good thing but Leon never felt more crushed…

"Um…excuse me, Sora," Leon whispered and returned to the living room, hoping he can just leave as soon as they all step away from the front door.

"Leon…" still Sora decided to follow but Leon put a hand out to stop him,

"I'm fine…" Even though they both know he's not…

* * *

When Roxas returned home that day, he was greeted the same way Sora was greeted except Roxas didn't feel the pain as bad as Sora did.

"Not that I'm complaining but what you are guys doing here?" Roxas asked as he joined them in the family room.

"Oh, just checking up on Uncle Cloud!" Marlene replied with a smile as they all re-sat themselves around the coffee table to talk.

"Are you hungry, Roxas?" Cloud asked but Roxas shook his head,

"It's okay, I ate a bit at Riku's place…I didn't know his Dad could cook so well. Hey…where's Sora?"

"He's upstairs," Cloud pointed before he reached for his drink.

"But…you guys are here," Roxas pointed to Marlene and Barret, "Kind of rude you think?"

"Now, Sora has his reasons and it's not our business to put our nose where it doesn't belong," said Barret, "The boy seemed worried about something."

"Worried?" Roxas repeated and raised a brow.

Well of course Sora was worried, especially when Leon left without a word and Sora wasn't even sure if Cloud even noticed it yet. He was extra worried when Leon didn't respond to his calls and messages. Still he didn't want to feel down and bring everyone else down with him, especially since Marlene and Barret are here to visit.

"Sora?"

Sora lightly jumped when he heard Roxas call for him outside his door.

"Y-Yeah?"

"Sora, Marlene and Barret are here. Why are you hiding out in your room?"

Sora was surprised that Roxas didn't sound mad.

"Um…long story?"

"…Did you break something of Dad's again?"

"No!"

"Then come on. Let's go spend time with Marlene. I heard she got a boyfriend."

"Really?" Sora jumped up at the news and opened the door,

"Well I don't know if it's true," Roxas shrugged with his arms crossed, "So let's talk to her."

"I…guess…" Sora slowly nodded and checked his phone, hoping Leon would get back to him soon.

"You really are distracted," Roxas commented and Sora just shrugged.

"Leon left without a word today. And I don't think it's because Barret threatened him."

"Barret threatened him?" Roxas repeated with wide eyes.

"Well yeah…and he was really upset about something…" Sora added but Roxas started talking about halfway through Sora's sentence with:

"Good! About time someone did!"

"Roxas!" Sora exclaimed afterwards.

"Sora, look, you're probably the only one that even likes him. Heck, even Riku doesn't like him!"

"That's because he spends all his time with you! With the way you describe him, of course he'll agree with you!" Sora exclaimed in anger.

"Well I didn't lie about anything I said!" Roxas countered.

"And you leave out the good things about him?"

"Sora! You knew him for a few weeks and you believe you know everything about him?"

"You're one to talk!"

The two would've continued if they didn't hear footsteps trudging up the stairs and Cloud came into view a second after.

"What's going on?"

And now the twins couldn't find any words.

"Nothing Dad," Roxas spoke first and sighed afterwards, "I'm sorry if we disturbed you guys. I will go back downstairs after I put my stuff away." Giving Sora angry glare, Roxas retreated to his room leaving Cloud with Sora.

"Sora?"

"I'm sorry too, Dad," Sora apologized with his head down.

"It's fine, but why are you up here? You love it when those two visit. What's going on?"

"I'm just…it's nothing. I'm just feeling…a bit down. And I don't want to make other people feel down too is all."

"Oh…" Cloud ran his fingers through Sora's hair, getting the boy's attention, "That's considerate of you. But if something is bothering you, you should talk to me or Roxas."

Sora looked up at him and was about to say something if Cloud didn't read his thoughts and continued, "Yes, I have guests over. But I'm a father first."

"…Thanks Dad…" Sora whispered and unconsciously found himself wrapping his arms around Cloud's waist for a hug. Now Sora knew why he would always defend Leon: It's was because of Leon that he opened his eyes and realized how lucky he is to have a family like this.

* * *

Leon felt nervous as heck, well not as bad as when he's with Cloud but this was a close second. He never thought Cloud would say yes. Of course he had to ask to be sure and was expecting a 'No' but he was proved wrong. He also never thought Cloud _wouldn't_ catch him lying since Cloud was so good at that before…

But just because Cloud said 'Yes' today, he _has_ to make this call…

Now that he's calmed himself down from his little jealousy/depression/anger problem, and will apologize to Sora for ignoring him later, Leon called up one of the people he would normally ignore at all costs.

"Hello?"

"Erm…hi…it's me, Father…"

Silence…not a great start. Normally, he's just hang up now but he can't. Cloud expects to be taken to Leon's old home tomorrow.

* * *

**Notes:**

**-Regarding Marlene, I'm counting by official chronological years. So if I did my math right: **

**Cloud was knocked up at 17-18, but we'll just say 18 because of how long pregnancy is. So add on 15 years b/c that's how old Sora and Roxas are. So that makes Cloud 33 right now in the story. **

**Marlene is 6 in Advent Children. So I subtract 23(Cloud's AC's age) from 33 and get 10 and add that number to 6 and that makes her a year older than Sora and Roxas. Wow, I did math outside of school…**

**Please read and review!**


	11. Home and Still Family

**So yeah…I hated going through this story to replace the no-longer-visible-dash lines with something else! I hope I didn't miss any spots.**

**Back in chapter 9 I think, I said I picked 8/7 as their anniversary b/c I liked Squall over Cloud…that meant I liked him topping Cloud, NOT that I liked him more than Cloud. I like them both pretty equally. **

**Final Fantasy character not from Kingdom Hearts is appearing! I think I kind of exaggerated his character a bit because…I think it's funny?**

* * *

It felt odd for Cloud to stand outside a house he once lived in. It felt even odder to remember he lived with his boyfriend's family.

"You know, we don't have to do this…" Leon murmured, hoping he could avoid this even though he could only blame himself for putting himself in this situation to begin with.

"No…it's okay, let's go," said Cloud and became the brave one by walking towards it first and even ringing the doorbell. Leon on the other hand, felt sick and just didn't want to do this. So he was quite happy when no answer came.

"I guess he's not home, let's go!"

"You're sure in a rush to leave," said Cloud and tried the knob, "And it's open. I'm sure they're home."

And Leon mentally cursed his father for that.

Stepping inside the house, Cloud almost felt like home again. It was so peaceful here and he loved the familiarity of it…probably, once again, nothing bad really happened between himself and Leon here.

"Hello?" Cloud called out as they walked into and stepped into the living room since they both thought Leon's father was probably asleep on the couch or something but it was as empty as when they had stepped in. Though before anything else could be said, they heard running from the stairs and they turned their heads in time to see the long dark-haired brunette in a simple white t-shirt and baggy pants running up to them with open arms.

"Oh my Shiva! It's Cloud!"

And the next thing Cloud knew, he was hugged hard, practically glomped. Cloud only widened his eyes in surprise, partially of fear, but found this all quite…comforting.

"Oh Cloud! It really is you! Oh how I missed you! My boy!"

Leon buried his face in his hand with embarrassment. He specifically told his father NOT to hug Cloud! Especially like that…

"Cloud! Oh Cloud! Look at you!" he pulled away just to look at Cloud before giving another death-hug and getting a grunt out of Cloud, "Look at how handsome you are! My boy! Oh my boy!"

Leon cleared his throat and his father gave him a quick glance,

"Well my _good_ boy I mean…"

Leon wanted to punch the man's face, knowing he said that just to spite him.

"H-Hi Laguna," Cloud finally got out even though he barely had the ability to breathe and Laguna still hasn't released him.

"Oh Cloud! You remember me!" Laguna pulled away again but kept his hands on Cloud's shoulders, "Oh how I missed you! Raine and I were worried sick! You should've stopped by or dropped a message to us! We wouldn't of had told Squall!"

Leon would've gotten mad at that comment but knew he deserved it.

"I…I'm sorry," Cloud apologized and Laguna became fatherly in a second,

"No! No! It's not your fault, Cloud! Don't feel bad!" he pulled Cloud close again for another hug, "We all know Squall never deserved someone like you!"

Leon also would've commented on that too…but that was true also and Laguna stated that many times when they were dating anyway:

"_Why are you still dating my prick for a son?" _

"_You can do WAY better than him!"_

"_Did you dump Squally yet?"_

Even if it were jokingly, at least it better have been, Raine would smack the guy over the head with whatever she held in her hands anyway.

That apparently jogged a bit of Cloud's memory too though as the blonde couldn't help but wonder where the motherly figure of the family was.

"Um…Laguna? Where's um, Raine?"

Laguna silently released Cloud but kept a firm grip on his shoulders,

"She's in the hospital," he replied but before Cloud could panic he continued, "But she's fine! She just needed a check-up and medicine. She's coming back in a few days and she's dying to see you again! Please come visit again! Oh right, come now, sit down! Do you need anything?"

"Oh…um…I'd love to come back and no, its okay, I'm good," Cloud responded and sat down on the couch Laguna led him to.

"You sure? Because I remember you loved a certain soda brand…" Laguna almost teased and Cloud found himself smiling a little bit,

"Okay then," he replied and Laguna dashed off to the kitchen in a second. He popped his head back in a moment later,

"Be good, Squall," he warned before disappearing again. Leon sighed and placed himself on the same couch as Cloud but as far away as possible for Cloud's sake. Plus, today just gave him another reason to hate his father.

"I apologize for him…" Leon muttered, still embarrassed.

"Don't…it's okay…" Cloud whispered back and silence followed until Cloud continued, "…Thanks for bringing me, Squall. I missed Laguna."

"Ngh…it's nothing…" Leon responded with his head down and staring at the ground.

"…What's wrong?"

"Nothing…"

"Sure doesn't seem like it. Did what Laguna said-"

"You smiled," Leon cut in and Cloud blinked in surprise while Leon clenched his fist, "He made you smile…like your friend and his daughter could…when I couldn't…"

Leon didn't mean to, but Cloud couldn't help but feel incredibly guilty at that moment. Though before anything else could be said, Laguna was back with three different cans.

"Sorry for the wait! I couldn't find where Raine hid my drink. Here my boys!" Laguna tossed both Leon and Cloud their respective drinks and then sat himself down in the comfy chair beside Cloud, "So tell me, tell me! How's your life? What's going on? You know if you need to, you can come live with me! I'm here for you! As well as Raine!"

"Thank you…really, that means a lot, Laguna," said Cloud with appreciation and cracked another small smile but it quickly went away upon remembering what just happened before Laguna came back, "Well um…lots of things happened. I'm not even sure where to start."

"Well at the beginning of course!" Laguna asked with more enthusiasm in him than Cloud remembered.

"Well…the beginning started way back. I think mako had a side effect."

"Oh my, are you alright?" Laguna immediately asked in concern, putting his hand on Cloud's. Cloud was just glad Laguna knew about his exposure to mako beforehand or there would be even more explaining.

"I'm fine now, it's just…I'm just going to come out and say it: I have kids. Two boys and they're twins."

"So…You adopted?"

Leon's hand smacked his own face, not believing his father didn't get it.

"No…I…"

"He was pregnant!" Leon barked impatiently, "From me! Thus, they're my kids! In other words…" and Leon handed the rest to Laguna who finally caught on.

"Is this true?" the man asked Cloud who slowly nodded. The next thing they knew, Laguna jumped,

"Holy Shiva! I have grandkids!"

Leon was surprised he didn't see that coming...

"Wait until I tell my beloved Raine about this! I have grandkids!" Laguna only sat back down to take Cloud's free hand, the one not holding the drink, "Tell me about them! Names! What are they like? Can you bring them next time?"

"Um…I think we can work something out," said Cloud and Laguna was tempted to jump again if Cloud didn't continue, "The oldest is named Sora. He has brown hair like Squall. Even though they're twins, Roxas was born with my blonde hair. Um…they both take off after me a lot I guess because they both have my eyes and hair style."

Leon could've sworn his father was about to squeal like a yaoi fan girl that walked in on two guys kissing.

* * *

Laguna wouldn't shut up the entire day and practically caught up with Cloud's life by dinner time, in which he begged Cloud to stay for. After a bit of persuading, Cloud accepted and called up his boys to head over to Zack and Aerith's place.

Dinner was slightly awkward, at least until Laguna started talking. It was only odd because it's been so long since Cloud and Leon sat together…with Laguna…and eating dinner together in a family home.

"So I'm thinking we should spend this Christmas together!" Laguna suggested with excitement, "Ooh! Thanksgiving here!"

"That would be nice," said Cloud with a light smile. Leon in turn, kept poking his food as Laguna and Cloud talked. The only thing good coming out of this is that Cloud liked Laguna and Raine, thus it sort of automatically makes him and Cloud at least a tad closer…at least it should.

When dinner, as well as desserts, was over, Laguna practically clung to Cloud, not wanting to let the man go.

"Father…he's got kids to take care of!" Leon reminded, trying his best not to just knock Laguna out.

"Oh alright! Alright! Cloud…" the man took Cloud's shoulders again and looked at him, "I'm proud of you, Cloud. I really am. Please, please, PLEASE come again! And bring the kids too! You don't have to do so next visit but sometime soon please!"

"I will…thank you so much, Laguna."

"Anytime Cloud! I'm here for you! You know that!" with a pat on the shoulder, Laguna finally let Cloud go. Though Leon could've sworn his father was about to start crying, as if he just watched Cloud graduate high school…

* * *

The walk back between Leon and Cloud was silent a tad awkward for both of them.

"I'm sorry," Cloud whispered to break the silence and Leon just looked at him.

"For what?"

Cloud stopped and his hand reached out to Leon's leather jacket with only his fingers gripping it to stop Leon as well.

"…For not recognizing your kindness too."

Leon gave Cloud a long stare, though the blonde kept his head lowered, his hair helped cover his eyes.

"…Don't be sorry for that, Cloud," Leon finally said, "I'm sorry if I made it sound like a big deal."

"But it is a big deal…to you," Cloud lifted his head to meet Leon's eyes but now it was his turn to look away. Cloud let go of Leon's jacket, not sure what else he could say.

"Come on," Leon motioned and started walking, "I need to get you home. It's dark and late enough as it is."

Cloud reluctantly followed. The two picked up Sora and Roxas on the way, with Roxas avoiding Leon as best he could. Cloud didn't bring up the idea of them meeting Laguna just yet, especially if Roxas was being so resentful of Leon. Thankfully, Sora talked the whole walk back with both Leon and Cloud giving the occasional replies. The talking ceased when they got closer to their house,

"Who's car is that?" Sora asked, pointing to a black car parked outside their house.

"I don't…" Cloud stopped himself as they got closer, "No way…" Cloud walked faster and entered his home first. He couldn't believe it: First Barret and Marlene came to visit and now…

He quickly scanned his own home and did so with each room until he entered the kitchen.

"Ah, hello Cloud! Surprise?" Tifa smiled as she drank some tea while reading a magazine.

"Tifa? What are you doing here? Not that I'm complaining or anything…" Cloud questioned and soon everyone else filed in.

"Auntie Tifa?" Sora and Roxas repeated with the same questioning tone. Tifa scanned the family but didn't answer anything until she saw Leon.

"Oh I'm just stopping by!" she replied and stood up, "I apologize for coming so late. I didn't mean to intrude, really. Is it okay if I stay here for tonight? I'll leave first thing in the morning!"

"Of course you can stay, Tifa," Cloud immediately answered,

"Of thank you, Cloud! Really! Oh! I should go grab the bag from the front door!"

"It's alright, Tifa. Make yourself at home. Boys, take her bag to the guest room please and make sure it's clean."

The twins obeyed and Cloud went on to ask if Tifa needed anything.

"Oh don't worry about me, Cloud, I'm fine. I apologize for already helping myself," she pointed at the tea.

"It's alright, Tifa, I-"

"DAAAAD!"

"I'll be right back," he finished and turned to run up the stairs for his boys. Knowing them they're probably fighting about cleaning the guest room.

"…So, you're Squall Leonhart?" Tifa asked as she picked up her tea cup and magazine to put them away.

"That's right," he replied in a monotone voice.

"I see…" she walked back to the table again and felt it as she talked, "I heard about your story. I have to thank you because I never would've met Cloud if you didn't do what you did. However…that doesn't mean I like you anymore than everyone else."

"So you're here…to threaten me too?" Leon questioned with a raised brow.

"You could say that…" she responded and paused. Tifa raised her hand to form a fist and it hit the table and breaking it. Leon's eyes widened and jumped, and then unconsciously took a couple steps back as he watched the table collapse.

"You break Cloud's heart and I'll break your spine!" she threatened with a smile, "Am I clear?"

"C-Crystal…" Leon somehow got out.

"Good! And don't say anything to Cloud."

Leon quickly nodded in time since Cloud and the boys came running down upon hearing something break.

"Cloud! I am so sorry!" Tifa half-acted, "I promise I'll replace it! It was an accident!"

"No, no, it's fine Tifa. It was getting old anyway," Cloud shrugged and then scratched the back of his head not sure how it would possible Tifa broke it unless she punched it but...why would she hit it in the first place?

"So…where are we going to eat now?" Sora asked and Roxas just rolled his eyes.

Though the problem was quickly solved when the family had an unplanned movie night after Leon took his leave, although everyone kind of noticed he was slightly shaking as he walked.

Cloud was quite happy, he'll admit, as he's getting some pleasant visits these days. It was a nice thing added to the many memories he got at the same time. He loved the happy memories but at the same time, he was afraid of them…because of Leon.

It was only today, because of what he said, that Cloud thought he was perhaps…being selfish about this whole thing.

He pushed those thoughts away as he tried to have a catching-up-talk with Tifa. They talked the night away. In the morning, like she promised, Tifa left. Though after Cloud informed her about Zack and Aerith, she decided to pay them a visit too as she hasn't seen them since her last visit here many years ago.

* * *

Due to there not being any school tomorrow, and thus Sora is sleeping in but Roxas is up, Cloud thought this was a good time as any to talk to him.

"Roxas?"

"Hm?" the boy looked up from his book to see Cloud sitting at the end of the couch of where Roxas laid.

"There's something we need to talk about: Squall."

"…Okay?" Roxas closed the book and sat up, not sure where this is going.

"I will never, ever, make you like him. I promise you that. But…I know his parents. And Squall took me to see them yesterday. Well just his father because his mother's apparently in the hospital but she sounds like she's fine. Anyway, I love his parents. They're family to me. And they really want me to visit them again and one day, bring you and Sora. Of course, I will not force you to go and you don't have to come on my next visit to them. But they're excited to meet you."

"…Will Squall be there?"

"Probably…it's his parents and old house," Cloud shrugged as he replied.

"Heh…maybe," Roxas answered though unenthusiastically, "I'll go if Sora goes."

Well that was easier than Cloud thought. And knowing Sora, the boy probably can't wait to go. Upon that thought, Cloud couldn't help but feel a bit of Laguna was passed on to Sora…because those two would get along great.

"Dad?"

"Hm?"

"Can I go out with Riku later today?"

"Where are you guys going?"

"Probably shopping, the arcade, you know: the usual stuff. We're even stopping by his house to study."

"Well alright then. You know when to be back by," said Cloud and stood back up.

"And Dad: are you really going to keep Sora grounded for 3 whole months?"

"I may cut it down to one and half," Cloud shrugged before going upstairs to wake up that said-grounded-boy.

As if on cue, Roxas's phone rang and he picked it up.

"Hey Riku…yeah, Sora's still grounded and yes, I can go out today…Marlene? No, Sora wasn't lying, she really was over…yeah apparently she does have a boyfriend! Someone named Denzel or something like that…" Roxas fell back on the couch and continued talking.

* * *

"Sora!" Cloud didn't bother knocking and entered Sora's room, "Sora! It's 12!"

Sora only groaned and curled himself up under the covers.

"Sora! Get up!" Cloud lightly hit the body as he sat on the bed.

"No…" he groaned and pulled the covers over his head.

"Sora there's something I need to talk to you about…it concerns Squall."

At that, Sora slowly pushed himself up to a sitting position. He rubbed his eyes as he tiredly asked what it was.

"Squall took me to see his parents, well just his father for now. His name is Laguna."

"Oh…okay, that's good…" Sora replied tiredly.

"…Do you want to meet them?"

"Sure, why not…"

"…Sora, do you even realize what Laguna is to you?"

Sora paused and went into thought, trying to get out of his brain-dead moment.

"So…I have grandparents?" Sora exclaimed, almost fully awake, "Does this mean I can get presents at random times in the year?"

Cloud officially knew for sure that Sora's personality came from Leon's side of the family…

"I…I don't know, Sora. Just listen: They want to meet you and Roxas so…do you feel like coming with me to visit them sometime?"

Though Sora exclaimed a yes before Cloud even finished the sentence.

"So what's this Laguna like? And his wife? What's her name? And I know they're my grandparents but how old-looking are they anyway?" Sora was definitely awake now and Cloud felt the urge to laugh a bit.

"Laguna…is kind of like you."

"…He gets grounded a lot by his parents too?"

Cloud's hand slowly met his own face, not sure if Sora was being serious or not.

"Er, I meant personality-wise. Anyway, Sora: His wife's name is Raine. Now, she's perfectly fine(I think) but she's in the hospital right now but she'll be back by the time we visit. And Sora, here's some math: you were born when I was 18. So estimating that Squall's parents were at least in their 20s at the time, how old do you think they are?"

"…Young-ish?"

"Um, sure, we'll go that," Cloud lightly smiled and played with Sora's hair, "Now get up and get ready for the day."

"Okay, Dad," Sora nodded and watched Cloud get up to leave. Now Sora wondered why Leon never mentioned his parents…especially since Cloud just said his own son acts like Leon's father.

* * *

**Please read and review!**


	12. Anew

**I LONG overdue update, I do apologize. I blame having my laptop break a while ago too.**

* * *

"I'm so excited!" Sora was practically bouncing as his family took their time walking up the front steps of Leon's old home.

"We know Sora…so please stop saying that every five minutes," Roxas asked, the irritableness clearly heard in his voice as he walked beside Cloud with his hands in his pockets.

"How could you not be excited, Roxy?"

"Meh…" the blonde merely shrugged as he stopped because Cloud did to ring the doorbell while Sora was almost running circles around them in excitement.

"Come on, Leon!" Sora waved to the older brunette who took his sweet time.

When the door swung open, Cloud let out another grunt when Laguna practically glomped him again with another death-hug.

"Oh Cloud! You came back! Raine cannot wait to see you!"

Roxas couldn't decide between kicking this man in the shin for touching his father or stand there in confusion because he awfully reminds him of someone…

"Oh Sweet Shiva!" Laguna quickly released Cloud to stare at the twins, though when he approached them, Roxas quickly backed away.

"Hi! I'm Sora!" the boy waved before he shook the man's hand but he was hugged the same way as Cloud a second later.

It took about 10 minutes for them all to actually go into the house but even then, Laguna was once again acting like an out of control yaoi fan girl that saw her favorite pairing kissing in public.

"Normally everything I say to you is with offense but for once: No offense, but your father is insane," Roxas stated bluntly as he stood by Leon, watching Laguna being a chatterbox with Sora in the living room and occasionally bring Cloud in.

"Yeah, I know, he's an idiot," Leon replied as he stared at the scene too.

Leon picked up gentle steps coming from the stairs and he looked up at it to see Raine in a nice yellow sweater and her long hair pulled back with a red bandana.

"Squall…" she whispered and offered a smile. Roxas looked up at the woman as well and then back at the scarred man. He saw Leon's face soften up which was surprising sight to Roxas.

"Mother…" Leon whispered back and lowered his head. When she reached the bottom of the stairs, she approached her son and embraced him who hugged back.

"You should come visit more."

"I'm sorry…"

She gently patted his back and pulled away.

"Don't be sorry, silly."

"Hn…Are you alright though?"

"Hm? Oh, I am. Just a little ill but I have medicine to take," she replied and gently rubbed his arms in comfort. She looked over towards her husband, still completely excited as he was 10 minutes ago and there she spotted Cloud.

"Oh my…Cloud has not changed a bit. But he's so handsome and grown-up now," she placed a hand over her chest, feeling a flow of emotion run through her. Leon took her hand and led her over to Cloud. The two had a heartwarming reunion and an even better greeting when she met Sora as well as Roxas. Though Roxas was more willing to speak with Raine than he was with Laguna…only because of the way he saw Leon look at her. The blonde was quite curious to why Leon treated his parents differently.

* * *

Leon never spoke unless spoken to throughout the entire visit, with the exception of Raine. Even through dinner, then dessert, Leon was quiet. It bothered Roxas a bit to see someone appear so uncomfortable with his own family. Well it wasn't that Leon looked uncomfortable, but Raine and Cloud seemed to be the only two people he treated differently somehow from everyone else.

As everyone conversed with each other, besides Leon and Roxas since both of them are the quietest, Laguna suddenly stood up and asked to speak with Cloud privately. He asked with a cheerful and friendly smile, so who was Cloud to deny? And that left Raine and Sora talking. Roxas saw Leon shift uncomfortable in his chair when Laguna requested Cloud's presence…and he almost felt sorry for him.

When Laguna and Cloud were alone in the living room, Laguna kept glancing around to make sure they were alone.

"Something wrong, Laguna?" Cloud asked as he watched Laguna look paranoid.

"Yeah…alright, Cloud," he stood before the blonde and placed his shoulders on him firmly, "I want to let you know that you're family to me and Raine. Alright? And no matter what, we will always be there for you. So do not feel, even for a second, that if you don't love my son we will turn our backs on you. If you feel uncomfortable or bad with this idea, just don't do it, I beg of you!"

Cloud merely blinked, almost innocently as he stared.

"I know that…but I thank you for the reassurance, Laguna."

"Oh thank goodness!" he let out in relief, "Good…that's good!"

Cloud lightly chuckled, but he really did feel a whole wave of relief to be told that he has people looking after him.

"About Squall though…how's it going between you two?"

Cloud shrugged after a brief pause.

"I don't know…it feels…weird…"

"Yeah I can imagine," Laguna nodded while folding his arms.

"…Do you think Squall has changed?"

It was Laguna's turn to pause as he went into thought.

"I don't know to be honest…I haven't talked to him for years until recently. However, I honestly don't want to say if he's "changed" per say. I've always, _always_, believed he's a good boy…I know he is and I love him. But…he's always been strong and independent. Even if I offered him to stay here with us or offered him advice and comfort…he's too proud and stubborn to take it. I can't really tell you if he's "changed" but…I think you can rely on him if you need it," Laguna put a hand on Cloud's shoulder and offered a smile, "Squally will always be Squally to me. But ultimately, it'll be your decision based on how you feel about him. It's not going to be completely about Squall."

"…You're right," Cloud nodded and relaxed a bit about the whole thing, "I guess I'll try not to look at things too hard."

"You do that," the man patted the blonde on the back and ruffled his hair, "Come on, the others are probably wondering what the heck we're even talking about all this time!"

With a light chuckle, Cloud let Laguna guide him back to their dinner to join the rest as they ate.

"Hey, Leon…" Cloud whispered and Leon only looked surprised that he was being called at all by Cloud.

"Y-Yes?"

"That tree…do you want to go see on that branch again sometime? I want to see the sunset from there again," Cloud asked and it took a moment for that to even be registered into Leon's brain.

"Yes!" he replied almost too loudly, "Yes…I would love that."

Roxas stabbed his meatloaf as if he was trying to kill it when he overheard that little conversation. Not that it went unnoticed by Sora who only looked at Roxas with worry.

* * *

"I hate him…"

"I know you do, you've told me that like a million times already," said Riku as he browsed the net with the phone on speaker so he can speak to Roxas.

"I just…I don't know what to do!" the poor blonde paced in his room when he hid himself in it after they left the Leonhart family's home.

"Why do anything? I mean, what if Leon does make your dad happy?"

"But why risk it? Ugh!"

"Roxas, breathe, come on now."

"I just hate him! What if Dad does eventually like him back? Where does that leave me?"

"Well if worse comes to worse, you can always stay at my place or something if you need to," Riku offered and Roxas stopped pacing

"Really?"

"Yeah, I mean we've always joked about that before and let's face it: you practically live here anyway. You're always over, especially when Sora doesn't join."

"Hey, thanks man," Roxas found himself smile as he felt a sense of reassurance, "And before I forget: I have your jacket still, the one you lent me because I was freezing to death in that club, you want it back anytime soon?"

"Nah, keep it for as long as you need it. Especially since I wanna convince you to come back to that club with me."

"I thought you didn't like it."

"I don't, but I think it's a good excuse to pass the time because I know you enjoy it and we can get those milkshakes afterwards."

"Oh yeah, those are good," Roxas nodded and only at this moment he realize how off-topic they went. Well that's what happens to lot of conversations anyway so the boy fell on his bed and continued chatting with Riku.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sora couldn't believe it…Roxas was talking to Riku! Not his supposed-best friend Axel, no, it was Riku! The brunette banged his head against the wall a few times every time he heard Roxas laugh from his room. Sora only knew Roxas was speaking to Riku was because Sora was trying to be a good brother and talk about what he saw at dinner. But instead, he heard Roxas already speaking to Riku right before the brunette's hand reached the wooden door. It's not that Sora's against this at all, but it's just…weird. Well more weird due to his talk with Axel. It's not just that…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"If Riku started dating?"

"Yeah…" Sora nodded and waited for Kairi's response.

"Well I don't think anything would really change. Then again, it depends on who it is," said Kairi and Sora sighed before switching the phone to his other ear.

"But Kairi! You're the one that says that if someone starts dating, they usually end up spending less time with their friends!"

"Well that's true to some extent. I mean, come on, if you ever started dating Axel, wouldn't you want to spend as much time with Axel as possible?" Kairi pointed out and Sora slowly shrugged.

"I guess so…"

"Why? Does Riku show interest in someone?" Kairi asked, her own interest in this clearly heard in her voice.

"Um…I don't know…" Sora shrugged again, even if Kairi can't see it, "I mean…he's my best friend. It's going to be weird if he doesn't hang out with me as much anymore. Okay, I'm grounded still but…ugh! I just don't know!"

"Oh Sora, you're worrying too much! If you're best friends, you'll always be best friends! Riku will have to learn how to balance spending time with you and whoever he may date, but hey, he's not going to just leave you behind!"

"I hope so!"

"You're worrying too much, Sora!"

"Yeah…maybe I am…"

It's not really just that though…

"_What if…Roxas becomes his new best friend?"_

* * *

"Dad, can I head out with Riku?" Roxas asked that morning and Sora started choking on his orange juice. Cloud immediately started patting the boy's back before looking at Roxas,

"Sure, you know when to be back by."

"Alright, thanks!" Roxas picked up a piece of toast and ran out of the kitchen faster than when he came in. The only brunette in the house could hear his brother's run above him and then back down to hear the front door open and close. Just like that, Roxas was out. So Sora sighed and went back to eating his breakfast with a pouty and grumpy expression on. That expression can't fly by under Cloud's watchful eye so he gently nudged the boy for his attention.

"What's wrong? Roxas not being grounded and you're jealous?"

"Kinda…?" Sora shrugged as he poked his bacon.

"Sora," Cloud said more sternly and Sora let out a tired sigh as he slouched forward.

"What if Riku likes Roxas more than me? And Roxas will be Riku's new best friend? What if they start dating? I'm going to be left behind whatever the case may be!"

"I see…" Cloud poked at his food a few times before turning his body to the side to face Sora, "Listen to me: if that does happen, don't fret over it. At least…not for too long. You'll find someone better."

"How can you be so sure?" innocent eyes asked.

"Because you gain something out of loss. That something will make you stronger and wiser and that will lead you to something and someone better."

"…Wow, really?" Sora never thought of it that way, but appreciated for learning that now…

"Of course, it's always easier said than done. There's also a difference between understanding and realizing. So if you have any problems at all, don't hesitate to let me know," Cloud added as he planted a hand on his son's shoulder and giving a light grip for reassurance. In return he got a grin from the boy.

"Okay! Thanks, Dad!"

* * *

When Sora was once again dropped off to Zack and Aerith, Cloud and Leon took a trip back to that tree. For once, Leon was more nervous and uncomfortable than Cloud. For one, Cloud started climbing the moment they got there while Leon remained hesitant. The blonde sat himself on that strong branch and even bounced a little bit to see if it'll hold but it was as sturdy as it'll ever be. So he started scooting over and away from the trunk to make room for Leon.

"Are you coming up here?" he questioned and Leon let out a sigh before he started climbing as well. He carefully planted himself beside the other and slowly taking in the beautiful sight before him.

Silence took over as they watched nature at its work. Leon did his best to not think about the bad things that run through his head almost every second. But as he took a deep breath and slowly gripped the branch and pulled himself up. He carefully sat himself beside the blonde, careful not to touch him.

"…"

"…"

In the past, its not that they always talked; sometimes they enjoy the silence. Although this time, Leon found it frustratingly awkward when he couldn't think of anything to say.

"The sun is just as pretty."

He looked over to see Cloud practically absorbed by the sight. Then again…it is a sunset. The wonderful blend of orange, yellow and red almost nostalgic for Leon and Cloud…

"It is. I honestly haven't really looked at the sun setting for as long as I can remember."

"…Yeah. Same…" Cloud responded with a mix tone of sadness but also happiness, "What…have you been doing all this time?"

Leon was almost taken back by the question.

"Well…not much. Just working really. Don't have a lot of friends to really spent time with aside from occasional drinks I guess. So…yeah. Not much. Don't really have a story or have anything worth telling. I'd ask about you but I know you've got Roxas and Sora to take care of."

"Yeah…they're a handful. Sometimes I forget that that I have a life, if I do anymore, because I always have to take care of their problems."

"You know…if you and I…you know…you think it might be easier for you?"

"…"

"_Shit I pushed it didn't I?"_

"It may…"

Leon let out a sigh of relief, just a slight one.

"Roxas doesn't like me right?"

"From what I can tell, no."

"…If he doesn't grow on me then…"

"…We'll see."

* * *

"Okay, okay, next time, I'm picking the movie," Roxas announced as he and Riku walked out of the movie theatre room.

"What's wrong with this choice?" the silverette questioned.

"Nothing, nothing at all…I just think it's my turn to show off my good-movie-picking expertise," Roxas remarked with a hint of teasing in his voice which Riku responded with a shake of his head, using his hair to hide a grin. Roxas carried their shared popcorn and he went ahead without word to get to the concession stand for a free refill. Riku stood nearby, taking glances at the crowd of people entering a room.

"My choice is that!" Roxas pointed when he popped up beside the older boy and started to walk towards the crowd to get a look at the movie poster and thus, forced Riku to follow.

"Wow…great choice," Riku replied sarcastically, "Pick the movie everyone else is seeing."

Roxas responded with a light hit,

"Shut up."

Riku let out a small chuckle as Roxas looked at the big advertisement for it.

"Aw man, we should watch the 3D," Roxas commented and he turned his body to head to the exit with Riku right no his tail.

"Whatever you like," Riku commented and Roxas give him a look,

"You always say that. You have an opinion too you know."

"I know, and I really don't mind," the other replied and he paced faster to open the door for Roxas who gracefully walked out with a murmur of thanks while he chewed his popcorn.

"Man what do I do with you?" Roxas asked with a sigh but his eyes almost popped out upon seeing the ice cream truck in a distance, "Let's get sea salt!" he exclaimed, almost forgetting what they were talking about.

"Sure," Riku responded with a chuckle, "Come on, before all the kids come running."

The silverette reached out and took the blonde's free hand to gently pull him along. It was that moment, that Roxas felt his heart take a skip, his spine shutter, and his mind going blank.

"_Have he…ever held my hand before…?"_

* * *

**And please read and review! I really need to try and finish it…I just don't want to force it out as that usually doesn't turn out so well. **


End file.
